Unexpected Love
by pandora2409
Summary: A story about what happens after the show concluded. This love story focuses on Yi Jung and Ga Eul as well as Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. See if their love can last the years and challenges ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! **

**So this is my second story of Boys Over Flowers and this story will focus on Ga Eul and Yi Jung and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung as well. It will be a story about both those couples because I adore those two pairings. If you guys don't know I have already written a story called Modern Fairytale which primarily focused on Ga Eul and Yi Jung and eventually involved other characters. When the writing is in italics that means that the character is thinking to themselves. Suggestions are always welcome and of course reviews as well so I know what you guys want see or like or don't like. I don't own anything from Boys over Flowers! Hope you enjoy, Thank You! **

**PS: I am re uploading this story because it is being glitchy and not showing up when I upload but it's the same exact story as before if you read that story is also rated M because of sexual content and language. I wanted to write a more mature story so I hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter 1 **

Ga Eul parted her lips and let out a deep breath as her eyes examined all the papers she had in the desk in front of her. She put down her red pen and rubbed her neck, wincing at the knots her fingers came across. She rested her elbows on the desk, pushing away the papers as she thought about Yi Jung. She let out a shallow breath and her mind wondered to a year ago when Yi Jung returned from Sweden and he had showed up at her door. _At least he kept his promise_ she thought but then laughed thinking about how ridiculous she sounded. She had waited for him to say something, anything, she had waited for years now and as much as her mind knew it was best to move on, her heart kept pulling her back. Every time he was in front of her, every time he ran his hand over her cheek, she went weak at the knees.

**_One Year Ago…._**

The beautiful ceremony and reception was over. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were officially man and wife and they were off to their honeymoon. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung gave Jan Di a hug before they left and they waved goodbye as their car drove off.

"Well I am ready for a drink" Jae Kyung said putting her arms in the air already a little tipsy.

"Are you really?" Ji Hoo said laughing as he gently pushed her shoulder and she stumbled over almost falling over.

"That was not very nice Ji Hoo, I thought you were the nice one of these three" she said pointing to the rest of the F3" she laughed out loud.

"Come on monkey, I'll take you home" Woo Bin said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" she pushed him, "Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked laughing, amused by her.

"No!" she protested and Ji Hoo and Yi Jung laughed.

"Are you sure?" Woo Bin asked.

"Why? What are you going to do Mr. Mafia? Kidnap me?" she asked grabbing on to the lapels of his black jacket and staring at him.

"Maybe" he said encircling her waist with his hands and pushing her towards his body and she let out a short breath.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked moving around in his arms but he was too strong.

"Exactly what you suggested" he said.

"I did not suggest getting sexual!" she yelled and Ga Eul let out a small laugh.

"Some friends you guys are!" Jae Kyung yelled towards Ga Eul, Ji Hoo and Yi Jung, "Woo Bin is forcing himself on me and you are doing nothing!"

They all laughed out loud and Woo Bin let out a laugh too.

"I see you all think this is funny" she said but she started screaming when he picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop screaming princess" Woo Bin said, "You said you wanted to get kidnapped"

"This is not funny" she said finally giving up kicking as he threw her in his sports car.

"I think it's hilarious" he said turning on the car and speeding off.

"Well then I think I am going to go home" Ji Hoo said as he headed to his car.

"I'll see you later" Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul's short Grecian bridesmaid dress blew in the wind revealing her smooth, porcelain like legs making Yi Jung swallow hard and clear his throat. He had not stopped thinking about her ever since he had left for Sweden. His two years there were filled with her perfect small face in his mind all the time. He thought about her impeccable pink lips and her big brown eyes and of course her smile which made his day better no matter what was happening. He had seen his fair share of models, celebrities, athletes, and worldly beauties but there was something about her simplicity that made his body heat up whenever he saw her.

"Do you need a ride home" he was finally able to make out, after looking at her from head to toe.

"Sure" she smiled and his heart jumped out of his ribcage.

The car ride was mostly silent and Yi Jung tried to focus on the road instead of her legs dangerously displayed after her dress had moved higher when she got in the car. He looked in her direction and examined her round face, her long eyelashes fluttered as he drove past the bright highway lights. Her lips were slightly parted and he wished that he could pull over the car and kiss her lips until he could no longer breathe and then kiss every inch of her body all night long. He took a deep breath and loosened his tie trying to think of something else. Finally he parked in front of her street and turned the car off as he got out and opened the door for her. She stepped out and she took the hand he held out to help her. They walked to the back of the car and they both leaned on the tail on the car waiting for the other to say something. They had not spoken about the elephant on the room since he had gotten back from Sweden, two months ago.

"Ga Eul" he said facing her and her big chocolate eyes looked up at him, "What would you like us to be?"

"I think I already told you a long time ago" she said, "Remember, I asked you out and you refused so I think the proper question is what do you want to be?"

"I just don't want to hurt you" he said resting his hands on the back of his car trapping her in front of his body. Ga Eul swallowed and nervously spoke up,

"Are you sure you are not trying to protect yourself?" she asked and he looked at her with a puzzled look but he caught on and smiled.

"I am protecting you, good girls want a prince charming who is always going to be there and I can't promise you that" he said standing up right against her body. Her scent blew in his face from the wind picking up and he felt intoxicated; it was like an opiate taking over his senses and blocking all common sense from his brain. She could not answer because he looked at her so deeply she though his stare would burn through to her soul. She was so lost in the moment that she had not even realized that his arms were now wrapped around her waist. She felt his touch burn her through her cream colored Grecian dress. Her breathing became shallow as he leaned in closer and closer until his lips were almost touching hers. Her eyes were wide but her arms had a mind of their own as their reached up and pulled him closer by the lapels of his black jacket.

"Ga Eul" he said, his voice full of desire, so much so that it made her shiver, "I am not a good guy"

Their closeness tortured both of them and his electric touch made all her senses tingle all the way down to her toes. His cologne smelt heavenly and she finally pulled him into her body fully as his hand travelled to her back. His lips finally touched hers and a moan escaped his throat as soon as he took her soft lips in his. Yi Jung tried to remain calm but her lips made him lose sight of reality and his surroundings so he kissed her with hunger and passion, it was something he had waited patiently waited for, for a very long time. He traced her lips with his tongue and she allowed him to enter her mouth as he aggressively but sensually kissed her lips as his hands traveled up her body.

After he ran out of breath he finally parted and looked down at her and she tried to catch her breath but all he wanted to do was kiss her over and over again. The tingling sensation was still on his lips and he never wanted it to end. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck inviting him in for another kiss but he wanted to do much more to her than just kiss her lips. He kissed her with all his might and she bit on his lower lip gently and he moaned with pleasure. He easily picked her up and placed her on the back of the car and as her legs wrapped around his torso, he lost the last shred of control he had. She had opened herself up to him, it was a compromising position but her thoughts were so blurred and the only thing that made sense was his touch and lips on her body. He left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her collar with his left hand supporting her back as his right hand inched up her thigh underneath her dress.

"Yi Jung" she softly made out as she ran her fingers through his dark hair and his lips found hers again. The way she said his name was like no other woman had ever said and it made him burn up on the inside and he never wanted her to say anybody's name but his in that way. It made him go crazy, so much so that he was about to take her inside his car and make her his and his alone. His hand was dangerously high on her bare thigh when a nearby car alarm went off and they both pulled away realizing how far things had gone.

Yi Jung did not even know what to say; all he could do was look at her. Her flushed cheeks were red and she did not look at him but her legs had now dropped to the side and were no longer wrapped around his torso. She bit her bottom lip to avoid saying anything but she did not realize that, that action turned him on even more. He slowly backed away allowing her to gently slide off the car and she ran her hands over the front of her dress when she stood. She finally looked up at him and something inside him made him want to take her into his arms again however he managed to control himself and say,

"Do you want me to walk you to your house?"

_Nice,_ he thought to himself, _offer to bring her home then what kiss her some more or maybe do other things_. He shook his head to try to get a grip on himself.

"No, it's fine" she answered quickly, "I'll see you later" she walked away from him quickly and up to her house. He waited until she turned into her house mostly because he was worried but the other part of him could not take his off from her. He leaned on his car for a second and ran his hands through his hair messing it up.

_What is happening to me_ he thought, _why is my heart running away with her_. He felt like she had taken his heart and even though he knew she would safe guard it forever, he could not promise the same for her heart. He got in his car and sped away towards his house.

**_Today…._**

She rested her head on her large chair and closed her eyes trying to forget him.

He had told her he would find her first when he returned and he did but he had not promised her anything else and she knew that but her heart could not help but skip a beat when she felt his heat near her body. _Nobody told him to kiss me like that on his car that night _she thought_, if that car alarm had not gone off who knows what would have happened._ _And then he never said anything about it, all he said, a week later, was that he was leaving to travel for his pottery and he did not even tell her, he just told the F4. Ugh why am I even thinking about this? I have an amazing boyfriend. _

She shook her head, trying to shake his memory out of her head.

"Sleeping on the job I see" she heard a familiar voice come from the entrance of the classroom and her snapped up and a huge smile immediately came over her delicate face.

"Jae Kyung!" she shouted as she stood up and hugged her friend tightly. They parted and Ga Eul noticed Jae Kyung's hair was long and wavy and she looked stunning in a mid-length royal blue dress.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Jae Kyung demanded.

"Just correcting some papers that I want to give back to the kids tomorrow" Ga Eul said motioning Jae Kyung to sit. They both sat in a bench in the small balcony outside of the classroom.

"So how have you been?" Jae Kyung asked enthusiastically, happy to see her friend again.

"I have been fine but what about you, I have not seen you since Jan Di's wedding which was a whole year ago!" Ga Eul said pushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"I know, it's been a very long time but I wanted to surprise you guys! Jan Di does not even know I am here yet!" she said excitedly.

"You are terrible" Ga Eul laughed, "You should have told us, we would have picked you up"

"I know, thanks" Jae Kyung said smiling and continuing, "So tell me anything new? New boyfriend?"

"Well actually there is this guy that I met a couple of months ago…" Ga Eul started but could not continue because Jae Kyung screamed out loud like a little girl on Christmas morning and Ga Eul laughed.

"Oh My God! Tell me everything!" she said, her eyes open even bigger than normal.

"Well, if you must know, his name is Hyun Jun and he is a pediatrician. I met him when I had to take one of my students to the hospital because they ate something bad" Ga Eul smiled.

"Aww!" Jae Kyung said jumping a little from her seat in excitement.

"Yeah, I figured I should date somebody who gives back to the community and is straight forward" Ga Eul said taking a deep breath.

Jae Kyung fell silent and still as soon as Ga Eul finished her sentence.

"Have you seen him recently?" she asked quickly.

Ga Eul sat there for a minute thinking and finally answered,

"No, it's been a year since I have seen him. The last time I saw him was at Jan Di's wedding. Even if I don't see him in person" she said standing and walking over to a table picking up a few magazines and throwing them on the bench, "the media does not seem to be over him" she sat back down.

Splashed over the three different magazines was Ji Yung in different parts of the world with a different girl on his arm at every event he had attended.

"Jeez, you would think that they had something else to talk about. These are all separate weeks this past month" Jae Kyung said frustrated.

"Yeah, you are telling me and it has been like this for the whole year and it's like these people here don't get bored of reading about him going to yet another event with yet another girl. It's always the same too; who is the girl? What does she do?" Ga Eul laughed a bit, "and of course it's always a model, singer or actress with a dash of actual artistic girl in there sometimes".

"Honey, do you read all these?" Jae Kyung asked placing the magazines down.

"I don't have too" Ga Eul said twisting the ring on her finger, "All the moms of my students always talk about him as if they want to be with him".

"People need to calm down in this town" Jae Kyung said, "I mean it's not like - " Jae Kyung all of a sudden stopped talking as she looked at one of the magazines.

"You okay?" Ga Eul asked looking at her face as Jae Kyung's eyes moved rapidly as she read the magazine page she was on.

"This cannot be happening" Jae Kyung finally made out and let out a huge breath.

"Umm, what's happening?" Ga Eul asked concerned.

"Look" she said pointing at the magazine page and Ga Eul took the magazine to see. It was a picture of Woo Bin holding hands with a girl who had brown curly hair and a small face.

"I don't understand" Ga Eul said, "Have you not spoken to Woo Bin lately?"

"Of course I have" Jae Kyung said standing up and pacing around, "I speak to him every week"

"Okay, so then what is it? Did he not tell you he had a girlfriend?" Ga Eul asked still feeling lost.

"He told me, of course, but he never told me her name. We always talked about her and he seemed like he really liked her and she seemed nice but I did not know it was Seo Yeon" Jae Kyung said holding her hands with her head and still pacing.

"I take it you know her" Ga Eul said.

"We used to go to school together; her father is in some sort of car manufacturing business so she comes from money and she is all about that, very superficial and into status and having everything, even things that don't belong to her" Jae Kyung said resentment clear in her voice.

"Did she do something to you?" Ga Eul asked.

"No I am fine, don't worry, I am just concerned about Woo Bin" she lied and Ga Eul knew it so Ga Eul narrowed her eyes in Jae Kyung's direction.

"Okay fine" Jae Kyung said finally sitting down, "In school I had a pretty serious boyfriend and she lied to him and told him I was cheating on him and he fell for the lie and broke up with me and soon after they started dating but I mean it was his fault for believing her"

"That's terrible and really mean of her. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Like I said, she likes to have things that don't belong to her" Jae Kyung said looking at the picture of her and Woo Bin more closely.

"Are you upset it's her with Woo Bin or that Woo Bin is in a relationship?" Ga Eul asked and Jae Kyung immediately started blushing and defensively said,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know" Ga Eul said but Jae Kyung closed the magazine and flung it away.

"No of course not, I am happy for him, we are friends" she said.

"Okay, we will talk about this later, I am not done with you missy" Ga Eul said seeing her students come back from their music lesson.

"Yeah, yeah" Jae Kyung said, "By the way, where is Jan Di?"

"I believe she is at home with Jun Pyo, they are having a relaxing weekend at home since he just got back for a long business trip" Ga Eul informed her.

"It seems like everybody is coming back" Jae Kyung said.

"Yeah" Ga Eul looked at the picture of Yi Jung in the magazine on the floor.

"I'll see you later" Jae Kyung said heading for the door.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and entered her classroom. She prepared them all at the end of the day as their parents started to come in and pick them up.

"Did you all have a good music lesson?" she asked a group of girls whose moms were there as well.

"Yeah" they all answered in unison and one of the girls raised her hands.

"Yes" Ga Eul said to her student.

"The music teacher started class a bit late because she was talking to the art teacher" she said.

"Oh, talking about what?" Ga Eul asked.

"That really famous potter man" another girl spoke up and Ga Eul took a deep breath and released slowly.

"Well as long as you guys had a good class it does not matter what they talked about" Ga Eul said and the girls nodded as they went to play as they waited for their moms.

"Oh My Goodness, they were probably talking about So Yi Jung, he is such a handsome man and so talented" one of the mom chippered into the conversation when the girls left.

"They must have been" another mom said and Ga Eul felt her head throbbing, "He really looks like a lot of fun" Ga Eul looked at the mom like they were crazy. Their kids were a short distance away and their mind was somewhere completely inappropriate.

"He sure does and he always dresses so well but all I can think about it him without the

clothes -"

"Well I should go see if the other kids are all set" Ga Eul cut her off before she went way to far, not that she already had not.

"Miss Ga Eul, isn't your friend married to Jun Pyo?" one of them asked not allowing her to leave.

"Yes, she is" Ga Eul replied politely.

"So you must have met Yi Jung at some time, right?" she continued with the interrogation.

"Yes, I did but I don't really know him" Ga Eul said, "At least not anymore" she whispered to herself" as she looked down at the ground.

"That's too bad, imagine if you - " Ga Eul heard her stop abruptly and looked up at them and saw all their mouths open in surprise at something behind her.

She turned around and her heart stomped in her chest while at the same time her breath was stuck in her throat.

"Ga Eul, it's good to see you again" Yi Jung said standing in front of her and they were both frozen in time, eyes locked on each other.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jae Kyung ran her hands down her navy blue dress straightening the creases and looked up at the house she had packed in front of. She took a deep breath and she did not really know why she was so nervous, it was only Woo Bin's house and she had been there before.

_Maybe it's the fact that Woo Bin is dating that stupid girl_ she thought to herself _or is it because you wish it was nobody that he was dating. No,_ she lied to herself; _he can date whoever he wishes. Stop being stupid and just go it already._ After standing in front of the door for a couple of minutes she finally rang the doorbell on the large estate and heard it echo throughout the whole house. She waited but nobody answered and her finger hovered over the bell but she pulled her hand away when she heard that annoying voice she had not heard in a while,

"Is nobody going to answer this door?" Seo Yeon screeched on the other side and Jae Kyung almost turned around and left but it was too late as Seo Yeon swung the door open and her small eyes got wide.

"Jae Kyung…" her voice so small, it was barely a whisper.

"Hey Seo Yeon" Jae Kyung said surprised she was actually able to speak out of her dry throat.

"Wh – What are you doing here?" Seo Yeon stuttered.

_I cannot believe this girl is actually asking me what I am doing at Woo Bin's house_; Jae Kyung thought in anger but responded calmly,

"I am here to see Woo Bin"

"Why?" Seo Yeon asked defensively.

"Who is at the door?" a familiar voice asked from what sounded like the top of the stairs.

_This is ridiculous_; Jae Kyung thought and made her way inside the house slightly pushing Seo Yeon out of the way and smiled as soon as she saw Woo Bin at the top of the stairs. He smiled widely and flew down the stairs to greet her. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he walked over to Jae Kyung and picked her up as he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Hey Monkey" he said finally putting her down.

"Don't call me that" she said but smiled at his warm response to seeing her again.

"I sort of missed you" he said teasing her.

"Sort of? You totally missed me" she smiled and he felt his heart tighten but did not understand why.

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung for a little bit. Her navy blue dress hugged her body at every right angle and her now longer hair was wavy and in a high pony tail. The end of her curly hair rested on her delicate neck and Woo Bin felt the middle of his chest heat up. Her soft pink lips were in a smile and her big eyes looked at him with joy. His attention was brought back to reality when Seo Yeon cleared her throat and they both looked her way.

"Oh I am sorry" Woo Bin said, "Jae Kyung, this is Seo Yeon, my girlfriend and Seo Yeon this is Jae Kyung"

"I know who she is" Seo Yeon said, her tone unwelcoming.

"Oh?" Woo Bin said.

"Yeah, we went to college together" Jae Kyung was able to fake a smile but she felt like screaming out when she saw Woo Bin's hand wrap around Seo Yeon's waist.

"Wow, small world" Woo Bin said.

A moment of awkward silence passed by until the front door opened and an elegant, older woman walked in. Her black hair was done up in an elegant bun and her knee length dark purple dress was perfectly matched with her black jacket and black purse. Her aristocratic features were delicately perfected with light makeup and her brown eyes looked toward the three of them. Jae Kyung was scared for a brief moment but her fears melted away when the woman smiled brightly at Woo Bin.

"Madam Myeong" Woo Bin exclaimed as he gave the woman a big hug.

"Woo Bin" she said, "How many times have I told you to not be so physical" she laughed and it warmed Jae Kyung's heart. She is did really know who she was but strangely she felt safe.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Woo Bin asked, "I could have come and picked you up at the airport"

"No need" Madam Myeong smiled, "I am just glad to see you and what did I teach you about having two women at your house at the same time" she said and Jae Kyung laughed.

"For the first time, it's actually not like that" Woo Bin said joking.

"Hello" Seo Yeon said bowing; "I am Seo Yeon, Woo Bin's girlfriend" she finished by linking her arm with Woo Bin's arm.

"Girlfriend?" Madam Myeong asked shocked, "I guess you have changed Woo Bin!"

"Very funny" Woo Bin said chuckling.

"Pleased to meet you Seo Yeon, I am Madam Myeong, I have known Woo Bin since he was a little boy" Madam Myeong said pinching Woo Bin's cheeks as he blushed a little and Jae Kyung smiled. She had never seen him blush; it made Jae Kyung feel warm from head to toe.

"And you, young lady, I recognize" Madam Myeong spoke to Jae Kyung.

"Very nice to meet you" Jae Kyung said bowing, "I am Ha Jae Kyung, a friend of Woo Bin".

"Ah, Of course, that is why I recognize you, I have had meetings with your parents before but it is a pleasure to meet you. You certainly have grown up, I remember seeing a picture of you in your parent's office" Madam Myeong said smiling, "But even more surprising, Woo Bin has a friend who is a girl" Madam Myeong joked.

"So many jokes from you today" Woo Bin chuckled.

"Well I learned from the best" she said patting Woo Bin on his shoulder, "Anyways I hear that Yi Jung is back as well so we should celebrate with dinner".

"What that rascal is back!" Woo Bin said, "How dare he not tell me?"

"Maybe he is busy with one of his many girls" Jae Kyung said bitterly.

"Ugh, that boy" Madam Myeong said, "I swear one of these days he is going to fall so hard for one of those girls that he will not know what hit him"

Jae Kyung smiled thinking about Ga Eul, it did not matter what anybody said to her, she firmly believed that Yi Jung left that year ago because he realized how much he loved Ga Eul and he could not allow somebody else to control his heart but who knows what he will do now that she has a boyfriend.

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung and he could not explain to himself why he felt so happy to see her. His heart was never that excited or happy to see Seo Yeon. The heat her body emitted when he hugged her made him never want to let her go. A crisp autumn wind flew into the foyer where they all stood and Woo Bin instantly smelled her addicting perfume. He took a deep breath to clear his mind but all he inhaled was her scent of fresh cherries and white blossoms and his mind was in a jumble.

"Earth to Woo Bin" his girlfriend said waving her hand in front of his face and he finally snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" he said.

"Well I will plan a dinner for tonight" Madam Myeong said, "Tell all the boys and their girlfriends to meet here at seven and Jae Kyung you will be joining us right?"

"Thank you but I cannot, I already have plans" as soon as she let out the last word Woo Bin felt his heart burst. _What the hell_ he thought _plans with whom, another man? Why do I even care, I have a girlfriend._

"Oh, are you meeting your boyfriend?" Madam Myeong asked.

Woo Bin waited in baited breath for her answer hoping it would be no.

"No really" Jae Kyung chuckled, "It's just this guy that wanted to go out with me and see where things go".

"Well why don't you just bring him to the dinner? I promise we won't be bad" Madame Myeong said and Woo Bin frowned. _Won't be bad_ he thought, _I will punch him in the face_.

"No, I don't want to impose" Jae Kyung said.

"Not at all, bring him, it will be fun" Madam Myeong said, "I have to go prepare everything but I will see you all later and Woo Bin, behave".

"Yeah, yeah" he said.

"Well I should get going" Jae Kyung said still annoyed that Seo Yeon's arm was wrapped around Woo Bin's.

"See you later" Seo Yeon said before Woo Bin could say anything.

…

Ga Eul tried to remain calm. She did not even know what to feel at that moment. Part of her wanted to hug him; part of her wanted to slap him and even thought she did not like to admit it, part of her wanted to kiss him. His hair was pushed up in a perfect shape and his black on black suit showed off his great physique. She hated that just because he was in front of him, she doubted her feeling for the faithful boyfriend. His smiled still made her weak at the knees but she somehow kept herself together and coldly said,

"Hello Yi Jung"

"Oh My God, it's actually him in the flesh" the moms around her said and before she knew it she was surrounded by the rest of them and other teachers as well.

Yi Jung did not notice any of the other women. His gaze was fixed on Ga Eul. She wore a thin sweater dress with black tights and boots. Her hair was in soft curls and as she pushed it to the side her soft neck was exposed and the only thing going through his mind was that he wanted to kiss her again, the same way he had kissed her on the back on his car a year ago. She licked her lips to help with her dry mouth and Yi Jung felt something stir inside of him. He wanted to take her in his arms right here but he knew that was probably not the best thing to do right now. He did not even know why he had come to see her first; he did not know what he was going to say to her. What could he even say to her? Before he could even say anything, she said,

"Excuse me" and walked away from him. It reminded him of that day on the stairs when she had told him that she would stop looking for him. She walked over to the other kids who were waiting for their parents as Yi Jung was swarmed by the moms. He did not take his eyes away from her though. She laughed with the kids as she helped them pack their backpack. Something about the way she was with kids, how well she treated them and how happy she made them, made Yi Jung think about having a kid but he would only want to have one with Ga Eul. He shook his head thinking he must be going crazy for a guy who never even wanted to have a girlfriend let alone a child.

He sat down and waited until all the kids had been picked up by their parents and after the last of them left Ga Eul turned around to face him. He was now standing waiting for her to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked to her desk.

"What? You did not miss me?" he asked smirking and she did not look at him because she knew that if she did she would melt.

"I did not have to miss you" she said, "As you saw the mothers here are obsessed with you and if I even felt like finding out what you were up to I could just pick up the local magazine and they could tell me because apparently they are obsessed with you too".

He could feel her voice had hints of pain in it but he did not really understand why.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, not knowing what else to say to her.

"No" she lied.

"Really?" he asked again.

"What do you want me to say Yi Jung? Of course I am mad at you" she said and he was surprised at her answer. The shy girl he once knew was gone. He was so shocked he did not speak so she continued, "You went to Sweden for two years and then you came back and then you left again without even telling anybody until you had already left and I had to see your face everywhere and now you are back again" she raised her voice a bit and let out a shallow breath when she finished, surprised at herself for actually saying that to him.

"Are you upset that I left or that I kissed you and then left" he asked and her eyes got wide, she was not expecting him to bring that up.

"I am not upset you left" she said avoiding the subject.

"So you are upset that I kissed you?" he pressed on moving closer to her.

"No I am not upset" she lied again and he stood right in front of her, his dark, mysterious eyes looking at her.

"So you are happy that I kissed you?" he teased her and she quickly responded,

"That is not what I said! I asked you what you wanted us to be and all you could say what that you were a bad guy and then you kissed me and then you left without telling me, what am I supposed to make of that?" she asked frustrated.

"Ga Eul, the reason I left was because…" he paused for a second; it was so difficult for him to lay it all out on the table, a seasoned Casanova was about to give his heart to somebody, she had total control and there was nothing he could do about it.

She waited, her breath stuck in her throat. He opened his mouth to continue but there was a knock on the door and Ga Eul quickly moved away from Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul, hey sorry I did not know you had a meeting" the guy said.

"No, it's fine, it's not a meeting, just an old friend" she emphasized the last word making Yi Jung cringe.

"Hey, I am Hyun Jun" he said holding out his hand and Yi Jung shook it firmly.

"I'm Yi Jung, nice to meet you" Yi Jung said.

"Oh, that's why I thought I recognized you, I was pretty impressed when Ga Eul told me that Jan Di was married to Jun Pyo and obviously she knows the rest of you as well" Hyun Jun.

"I am sorry, I am not quite catching on, are you a teacher here as well?" Yi Jung asked.

"No not really, I am actually a doctor for kids but I just came to drive Ga Eul home since I know it's the end of the day" he smiled at Ga Eul and it made Yi Jung sick.

"Yi Jung" Ga Eul said, "Hyun Jun is my boyfriend".

The room was silent. Not a sound came out of Yi Jung but on the inside his body was screaming with all the might it had. The first instinct was to punch this guy with all the power his body allowed but he knew that would probably not look very good with Ga Eul. For the first time in his life he was speechless, no words were coming out and the only thought going through his head was Ga Eul in another man's arms. Saying his name the way she had said Yi Jung's that night, sleeping next to him and this idiot having the pleasure of waking up to her every morning, seeing that perfect smile all day and hearing her sweet laugh which made him breathless. He was just staring at Ga Eul, his eyes unable to move from hers for what seemed like an eternity.

Ga Eul did not really know what to say, Yi Jung was acting so strange. His gaze did not move from away from hers and she thought that she almost saw his eyes full of sadness. Those dark eyes which haunted her every second this past year when she had missed him so much she could have cried every day. She felt stupid for missing him so much, like one of those stupid teenage girls who obsess over a guy they know is bad news and especially when he had told her himself that he was bad news, but still something inside her could not allow herself to forget him, no matter how hard she tried. And now those same eyes stared at her with a pain she had never seen before in him, _or maybe I am just imagining things_ she thought.

"Should we get going?" Hyun Jun finally broke the silence as he wrapped his arm around Ga Eul.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I should get going, I promised Woo Bin that I would go see him" Yi Jung said not really knowing how words were able to come out of his mouth.

"Alright see you later then" Hyun Jun said and Yi Jung nodded as he walked towards the door. He walked so fast though the school that he did not see anything, all he could see was her waist being caressed by Hyun Jun and her words; "Hyun Jun is my boyfriend" rang through his head like a broken record. He finally reached his car and stripped his tie off as soon as he closed his door; he felt like he was suffocating. He needed to drive away, he needed to drive for hours, he was completely numb.

After driving for three aimless hours and taking a couple of shots of vodka, Yi Jung parked in front of Woo Bin's house. He opened the door without even knocking and was greeted by one of the maids. Yi Jung noticed a lot of people walking around carrying flowers and different foods. _Was Woo Bin having a party he did not invite me too_, Yi Jung frowned.

"Yi Jung, you rascal!" Woo Bin called from the top of stairs, "How dare you come back and not tell me!"

"How dare you not tell me that you are throwing me a party?" Yi Jung laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Woo Bin reached him and gave him a hug, he had missed his little brother. Woo Bin took a step back and examined him further. His black pants were creased and his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was missing. His hair was messed up and he smelled of his cologne mixed with vodka.

"Hey, you okay?" Woo Bin asked, his tone serious.

"Of course!" Yi Jung lied and Woo Bin knew it. If there was anybody in this world who Yi Jung could not fool it was Woo Bin and he knew it but he could not talk about Ga Eul now. If he said it out loud then it made it true, his heart, the heart which had been so cold for so long had finally started beating and a few hours ago it was ripped out when Ga Eul said she had a boyfriend and it was not her fault, he should have been a man and admitted that she had his heart since the beginning and now it was too late.

Yi Jung dropped his shoulders in defeat and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Come on" Woo Bin said leading him to his room. As soon as they got there Woo Bin filled two glasses with vodka and handed one to Yi Jung as Yi Jung lay down on the sofa.

"So what happen? You can't be this upset over something stupid like the airline not having a first class space ready for you" Woo Bin joked trying to make him feel better.

Yi Jung chuckled and said,

"I wish that was my problem right now but I found out she has a boyfriend" he drank the glass in one swing.

"I know I found that out last week" Woo Bin said finishing his glass as well and filling both the glasses again.

"I was about to tell her, you know, I was about to tell her that she is the reason I have not gotten any sleep in the last year, tell her that all those girls I brought to those events I did nothing with after, to tell her that she holds my heart after all these years of me playing with other girls' hearts the one I least expected took mine when I was not looking and then she presented me to her stupid boyfriend, who is a doctor" Yi Jung chuckled at the thought mostly because he did not want to cry even in front of Woo Bin.

"So you did not even tell her?" Woo Bin asked finishing his second glass.

"What was I supposed to say, I am pleased to meet your boyfriend but I love you and the reason I did not tell you earlier is because I was a scared little boy" Yi Jung said filling his glass again.

"How much pottery did you destroy?" Woo Bin asked and Yi Jung laughed; Woo Bin knew him better than anybody.

"If you must know, I pretty much destroyed all the vases going in the new exhibit which is due to open in about two months" he laughed because he did not know what else to do.

"I think that's the worst damage you have done" Woo Bin said filling his glass with more vodka.

"So, tell me, how many times did you go to the shooting range?" Yi Jung asked Woo Bin.

"What are you talking about?" Woo Bin asked but just like he knew Yi Jung, Yi Jung knew him just as well.

"When your father told you that you had to be with that girlfriend of yours? How many rounds did you go through?" Yi Jung said bluntly, "Don't pretend with me Woo Bin, I have known you my whole life and it's not that I don't think you will even find love but I really don't think it's with Seo Yeon".

"My father told me that I might as well agree to this arranged relationship because even if I could find a girl who liked me for me and not for the fame or money, she would just end up like my mother anyways" Woo Bin said almost in a whisper.

Yi Jung patted Woo Bin on the back. He knew how much it hurt him when anybody mentioned his mother especially in that way. Woo Bin was really good at hiding his feelings for any girl or even for everyday situations. He was always there for other people so everybody always assumed that he did not need anybody to be there for him but Yi Jung knew better. Since his mother was killed when he was a child, he had an exterior which was very difficult to understand or break. He joked around all the time and Yi Jung appreciated that because it made certain situations more bearable but he knew that on the inside had a lot of difficulties which he faced alone most times. It pained him to see Woo Bin's love go to waste with somebody who did not deserve him.

"Anyways enough about me, what are we going to do to fix this situation with Ga Eul" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung chuckled. Again Woo Bin was thinking about helping his friends.

"What am I supposed to do? She has a boyfriend and she seemed happy and I don't want to be selfish anymore, if she is really happy then I guess I will die with that regret but I want her to be happy, I hurt her enough already" Yi Jung said.

"You are really giving up?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jung took another drink so Woo Bin said,

"I will think of a plan, don't worry you will end up with the girl" he smiled as they finished of a bottle of vodka.

"I should probably get going" Yi Jung said but Woo Bin stopped him.

"No, Madam Myeong is back and she wants us to have dinner with her and you are too drunk to drive, go to a room and get some sleep and then get ready for dinner" Woo Bin said.

"Okay dad" Yi Jung teased him.

"Very funny" Woo Bin said and chuckled.

"Hey" Yi Jung said before leaving the room, "You are pretty drunk to so don't go doing anything naughty with other girls that you might be friends with".

"Go, you rascal" Woo Bin said shaking his head but he could feel the alcohol settling in so he headed for the shower. He took a quick shower and lay down in bed wearing just his pajamas which clung to his waist. His head was throbbing so he did not bother to get up and get a shirt. A few minutes later he heard a quiet knock on the door and he mumbled something incoherent and heard the door open and then close.

Jae Kyung knocked but since she only heard mumbles she thought she would just go in and wake Woo Bin up since he needed to get ready for dinner. She had changed into a short red dress which was tight at the top and the chiffon fabric on the bottom half blew in the wind coming through the open window. She closed the door and walked forward on her tip toes trying not to make noise with her black pumps. She came to a sudden stop when she saw Woo Bin laying on his bed half naked. His body was glorious, his toned arms lay beside him and his defined stomach helped Jae Kyung finally understand the obsession of girls over his body. His black pajama bottoms where tied loosely at his waist with a white drawstring. Jae Kyung could not stop staring at his body; she never realized how broad and big he actually was because she had always seen him in slimming suits.

_Snap out of it _she told herself _and just wake him up, it's not like you have not seen any guy without a shirt of before. _

She carefully approached him and she poked his shoulder and said,

"Woo Bin, wake up"

"I am not sleeping" he responded and she jumped a bit, "Why were you standing there for so long without saying anything" he opened his eyes and he almost wished he was not in the bedroom because he was about to take her into his arms, she looked absolutely ravishing.

"I did not want to be rude and walk in loudly" she said defensively.

"Are you sure you were not checking me out" he winked at her.

"You are ridiculous" she said turning around to leave but his strong hand grabbed her and pulled her towards the bed and in one swift movement she was on the bed and he was on top of her. She blushed uncontrollable now feeling his abs on her body.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you drunk?" she asked.

"A little bit" he admitted.

"Please get off me" she said not looking at him or his body because if she did she was about to do something really bad for the both of them.

"Why?" he asked as his right hand moved up her leg starting at her knee, "How do you expect me to focus on anything else when you wear such things?"

"You are completely drunk" she said but she could not move; not because he was forceful but because his touch felt heavenly on her leg and as he got closer she could smell the fresh shower gel.

"Maybe I am drunk but you are not stopping me" he said smirking and she hated it but she knew he was right and he heart was beating out of her chest, "You know I have wanted to kiss you since Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding"

She blinked rapidly as her eyes got wide. It was definitely the liquor that was being honest because Woo Bin would never admit that to her upfront.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asked her, he would never, no matter how drunk he was, kiss a girl who did not want to be kissed.

Jae Kyung stared at him in disbelief but there was something so gentle and welcoming in his voice which made her melt. She could not lie to herself at that moment, she knew that she had feelings for him and she was not one to be the girl guys cheat on their girlfriends with but something about his eyes made her wrap her around his neck and bring him closer to her body.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Three Days Later**

Jae Kyung sat on her large cushioned chair. She turned around and looked at the window; in front of her was downtown Seoul. Her parents had decided to open a new branch in Korea and she was going to be president of that office. She pushed back the papers she had to read and stood up. The only noise in the office was her black pumps clicking on the floor. She placed her left hand on the window and looked down. The busy city completely blurred to her mind. She was thinking about something completely different. Her right hand reached up and lightly touched her lips.

**_Three Days Ago: _**

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asked her, he would never, no matter how drunk he was, kiss a girl who did not want to be kissed.

Jae Kyung stared at him in disbelief but there was something so gentle and welcoming in his voice which made her melt. She could not lie to herself at that moment, she knew that she had feelings for him and she was not one to be the girl guys cheat on their girlfriends with but something about his eyes made her wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her body.

She saw the slightest hint of a smile on his face before he lowered his head to cover her lips with his. He gently kissed her lips as both his hands strongly wrapped around her waist and pushed her further into his body. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and making their kiss more passionate. He took over her lips sensually as he traced her lips with his tongue and she opened her lips for him.

Jae Kyung knew it was a terrible idea and she did not know that he had felt that way about her. There was a fire in between them which she had never felt before with anybody else and the way be kissed her, it was like he was branding her his own and at that moment she knew that nobody else would ever kiss her the same way. He continued kissing her until they both ran out of breath and they both took deep breaths as they looked at each other.

Woo Bin was so taken by the heat of the moment that he never wanted to let her to go. He kissed her delicate neck and made his way down to her collar bone as his right hand once again found her upper thigh. She arched her back at the feel of his touch and kisses and he took her lips in his once again. She gently bit his lower lip and a moan escaped his throat. She ran her hands on his muscular back as he consumed her every sense. It felt like she was on fire and she never wanted to stop kissing him and she wanted him to hold her in his arms forever.

The knock on the door made them both snap out of the passionate moment and look at each other without saying anything. Woo Bin swiftly stood up and Jar Kyung collected herself, standing up and pulling on her dress. She ran her hands through her hair making the curls bounce and look normal rather than like she had just made out with her "friend". The maid at the door was informing them that dinner was almost ready and Jae Kyung took that opportunity to leave with the maid and head downstairs. She did not even know if she could stay for dinner after what had happen between them.

_Present Day…_

She shook her head thinking about Woo Bin. _What the hell are you going to do Jae Kyung?_ She thought. She turned around when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said and her secretary come in.

"Hello Miss, your lunch appointment is here as well as the lunch delivery" she said.

"Very well, bring in the lunch and tell the girls they can come in" Jae Kyung said taking a deep breath.

"Hello, hello!" Jan Di said as she entered the office.

"Well look at you, Miss CEO" Ga Eul teased her.

"Hi you two" Jae Kyung said hugging them both before they sat down to have lunch.

"You are so busy now we have to make lunch appointments with you" Jan Di said laughing.

"Very funny but it's more like I am trying to keep myself busy" Jae Kyung said eating the sushi in front of her.

"Who are you trying to avoid?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nobody" Jae Kyung lied.

"Come on, spill it" Jan Di said.

"Ugh fine" Jae Kyung said swallowing the large sushi she had just stuffed in her mouth, "I am avoiding Woo Bin".

"Is that why you were not at that dinner Madam Myeong had at his house three days ago?" Ga Eul asked and Jae Kyung nodded taking a sip of her water.

"But why? Did you guys fight? I thought you were good friends now" Jan Di asked.

"That is what I thought too" Jae Kyung said.

"Is this about that stupid girlfriend of his?" Jan Di asked, "Ga Eul told me about that".

"No, not really" Jae Kyung said, "But then yeah I guess".

"Jae Kyung, tell us what happen" Ga Eul said seeing that she was trying to go around the subject.

"Fine, that night of the dinner, I went into his room to tell him to come help with the dinner and whatever Madam Myeong needed and he was definitely a bit drunk and laying on his bed with just pants on, literally half naked and I turned around to leave but he pulled me onto the bed and sort of got on top of me" she said as her voice faded to a whisper.

"Sort of got on top of you?!"Jan Di yelled as Ga Eul joined in and said,

"I knew it!"

"You guys need to calm down" Jae Kyung said but could not help but laugh at their reaction.

"He was half naked!" Jan Di continued yelling, "Where you dressed at least?"

"No, I was in my bra and underwear" Jae Kyung said laughing, "Of course I was dressed"

"Let me guess, you were in a short dress" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah" Jae Kyung whispered.

"Doesn't it always happen that way" Ga Eul said and they both looked at her wide eyed.

"It looks like Ga Eul has something to confess after Jae Kyung is done" Jan Di said.

"Oh please, Jae Kyung is just stalling" Ga Eul said.

"Fine, so he kissed me" she said quickly and they both screamed even more.

"So was it just a kiss or?" Ga Eul asked.

"It sort of got heated, we kissed a couple of times and his hand was sort of high on my thigh and before he kissed me he told me that he had wanted to kiss me since Jan Di's wedding" she explained to them.

"I told you" Ga Eul said, "And you told me, you were just friends"

"But I don't understand then why does he have a girlfriend?" Jan Di asked.

"You are asking the wrong person" Jae Kyung said, "That's why I have been avoiding him for three days and he has not even called me" she finished of sadly.

"Maybe he is doing the exact same thing as you" Ga Eul said.

"Well even if I contact him, what am I supposed to say thanks for the kiss and oh by the way why do you have a girlfriend, what if he says he was drunk and it did not mean anything?" Jae Kyung said.

"When people are drunk is when they tell the truth especially for men" Jan Di said, "Besides maybe he just has a girlfriend because he was lonely and now that he realizes you are the one for him, he will break up with her".

"I don't know" Jae Kyung nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

"Since when is the great, fearless Jae Kyung scared?" Ga Eul said.

"Missy, don't try to keep talking about me and tell us what actually happen between you and Yi Jung" Jae Kyung said.

"Fine" Ga Eul said, "But it's not important seeing as I have a boyfriend and that happen two years ago".

"So something did happen!" Jae Kyung yelled in excitement.

"Stop stalling" Jan Di said.

Ga Eul spent the next 20 minutes telling them about the night that Jan Di got married from their silent car ride to their passionate kisses and when she got to the part when he had placed her on the car Jan Di yelled out in disbelief.

"And you even wrapped your legs around him!" Jan di continued yelling.

"And here I thought I was the scandalous one" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"Don't think you are off the hock missy" Jan Di said and Jae Kyung lowered her head.

"Then a car alarm when off so we stopped and I went to my house" Ga Eul said playing with her necklace.

"Well, thank God for that alarm or else he would have made you had sex with him right them and there" Jan Di said.

"I don't think he was forcing her to do anything" Jae Kyung teased Ga Eul and even Ga Eul smiled a bit.

"Anyways so I have not spoken to him since then; he left and did not contact me until he came to my classroom three days ago and so did my boyfriend" Ga Eul said.

Both Jae Kyung and Jan Di's eyes went wide and waited in anticipation.

"I introduced them and Yi Jung seemed really sad but maybe that's just me; anyways he left really quickly after that and I have not really seen him since" Ga Eul said.

"Oh God, our love lives" Jae Kyung said taking another sushi in her mouth.

"So Ga Eul, what are you going to do?" Jan Di asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I have a wonderful boyfriend and it's not fair to him or me to waste my time with Yi Jung. I hate myself for thinking about him all the time even when I saw him in those tabloids with others girls, I still could not stop but think about him"

"You can't spend your life with someone who you are dating to forget a certain somebody else" Jae Kyung said.

"I have to try something; I can't keep living like this. He makes me so crazy, one moment I want to be with him and feel the same thing I felt that night but then I want to slap him for making me so miserable when he was not here" Ga Eul said, "Besides if he felt the same way as I do he would not have waited three years to say something, even for a womanizer, that is a bit absurd"

"You are right sweetie, just continue living your life and try and forget about it" Jae Kyung said smiling sympathetically.

"And you know that I will personally go beat him if he tries anything" Jan Di said.

They all laughed and Jae Kyung stood up and stretched out.

"Well, I should probably get going; I am going to help Jun Pyo with the kid's charity today" Jan Di said.

"Yeah I have a lot of tests to grade so I should get going to" Ga Eul said standing.

"Okay, I will see you all soon" Jae Kyung said hugging her friends. They left her office and she took a deep breath. Her secretary entered the office and cleaned out the left over sushi and bottles of water. Jae Kyung thanked her and sat on her chair once again. She tried to focus on the papers in front of her but all she could think about was Woo Bin.

…

Woo Bin woke up but did not bother to get up. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. His paper work was spread all over his desk. As much as he tried to bury himself in work his mind would somehow still find its way back to thinking about Jae Kyung. _Get yourself together _he thought,_ she is just a girl and it was just a kiss._ He lay there for another 10 minutes before standing up and headed for the shower. He stripped of the tie he had been wearing since last night and placed his hands on his desk for a moment. _If it was just a kiss then why haven't I called her in three days?_ He shook his head and walked towards the shower.

Down stairs the maids prepared breakfast. The two young maids were giggling amongst themselves and the older maid said,

"What is it with you two today?"

"Nothing" they both responded.

"What am I going to do with you two" she shook her head leaving the kitchen to set up the dining room for breakfast.

"So tell me everything!" one of them said excitedly to the other.

"Well it's like I said before, I went up to the young master's room to tell him that dinner was almost ready and I did not knock because it was quiet and I though he was sleeping so I opened the door slowly and he was kissing that young woman who was in here earlier, umm, Jae Kyung I think her name was" the other explained.

"Oh my God! Isn't that annoying Seo Yeon his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's why I was so shocked but it was the most passionate kiss I had ever seen, it was like those you read about in romance novels" she giggled.

"Oh, I wish somebody would kiss me like that"

"Please, not just anybody, I wish he could kiss me like that, when he was kissing her, he was completely shirtless and I almost fainted. He was so fit and heavenly" she squealed.

"Oh, I am so jealous of Jae Kyung and of you; you always see the good stuff" she pouted.

"Well next time something happens I will call you" the other one laughed.

"Good Morning" Woo Bin said walking into the kitchen and they both stopped short, their laughter caught in their throat.

"Good Morning Master" they both said together.

"There is no need to set up breakfast in dining room today, I am just going to grab something on the way to the office" he told them grabbing a green apple from the basket of fruit on the counter.

"Certainly" one of them said.

"See you later" he said heading for the front door.

"Oh my God!" one of them shouted when he closed the front door.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"Gosh, I don't know but if he did we are in big trouble"

….

Yi Jung paced around his room. He had gotten up hours before; he could not sleep and one thing or person was on his mind. He picked up his black jacket from the chair and he looked in the mirror one last time before heading out. His hair was styled up and he looked dangerously handsome in his black and blue outfit. He nervously tapped his steering wheel as he parked in front of Ga Eul's school once again. After taking a deep breath he opened the door and come out his car. He headed for the school as he locked his car and he pulled on his jacket nervously. After a couple of minutes he stood in front of her classroom. He calmly looked inside of the room and noticed she was the only one in the room; the kids were probably having their daily break. He knocked on the door and saw her eyes look up at him. He could not read her expression, he thought he saw a hint of happiness but it was mostly surprise he saw.

He opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Hello Ga Eul" he said with his devilish smile.

"Hi" she barely made out. _Damn him_ she though _why did he have to look so handsome right now_ and that smile he just gave her still made her weak at the knees.

"I was wondering if we could talk since we were interrupted last time" he said.

"Fine" she said, "have a seat".

He walked forward and sat in the seat in front of her desk and said,

"I feel like I am about to get reprimanded by my teacher"

She smiled at his joke and said,

"Even the great So potter got yelled at by his teachers?"

He chuckled and said,

"Oh yeah, I was not a very well behaved kindergartener"

"It looks like things have not changed much" she said as she took a seat in front of him.

He let out a sigh and said,

"I came here because I wanted to ask you if you are happy"

She sat back on her chair not really expecting that sort of question from him. She had expected him to try and be charming, not that he was not naturally taking over her every sense, but she had gone over this conversation a lot in the year that he was not there and not in one of her scenarios had she planned the conversation going this way. Ga Eul observed his face a bit longer. He had changed from the first time she remembered seeing him. He was of course still as handsome as ever. The lines of his face were even more defined and she could see his define jaw line. His hair was the same style as the day he had returned from Sweden; pushed up and perfectly styled. She noticed he still wore the same silver crown ring on his fourth finger; she always meant to ask him who gave that to him but she never found the right time.

"Ga Eul?" he gently called her name.

She cleared her throat noticing that she had been silent for a couple of minutes.

"Of course I am happy" she said and a small smile come over his mouth.

"Well" he said leaning back on his chair, "I came because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a cup of coffee sometime".

She blinked repeatedly, again taken back by his words. He observed her expression and quickly added,

"Just as old friends catching up of course"

"Umm, sure" she said interested to see how it would go and they were only going as friends after all.

"Okay" he smiled, "Why don't you come by my studio later today, I have pieces I need to work on" he shook his head slightly thinking about the reason they were broken.

"Okay" she whispered.

As he stood up her students came back into the classroom and all the girls looked at him as if he had come out of a fairy tale book.

"See you later" he smiled at Ga Eul and all the girls looked up at him in awe.

As soon as he walked out of the room he heard all the girls excitedly ask Ga Eul,

"Was that your boyfriend teacher?"

"No, we have seen her boyfriend and this man was much cuter"

"Who was that?"

"You are being very inappropriate right now" he heard Ga Eul say.

He chuckled before continuing to walk to his car. He could not wait until he could see her later that day today.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cold shower hit his back with enough pressure to relieve his tense neck. Woo Bin ran his hands through his hair and tried to take a deep breath but his lungs burned like he had no air inside. The only thing he could smell was her scent of fresh flower blossoms and red cherries. The whole day he had done nothing but work in efforts to forget her everything. He knew better than to be falling for a girl, any girl for that matter. Not only was his pre-arranged girlfriend now a factor but the problem that had always plagued him was even bigger than some simple girl with a rich father. He would never forget that day until the day he died but he hated talking about it, so much so that he had not ever talked to anybody about it. The only person that had forced him to talk about it was Yi Jung because he knew it was better if he talked about it. He would rather break her heart and live in misery than ever let anything happen to her.

He finally turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel from the elegant white cabinet in the bathroom and dried his hair as best he could. He walked over to his night stand and picked up his watch, he had been in his office the whole day and had not even bothered looking at the time. It read 8:30pm and his stomach made a terrible noise to remind him that he had not really had anything to eat all day. He put down his watch and headed for his closest. He was not in the mood to go out and be surrounded by a million faces who called themselves his friends and girls who only wanted one thing so he dressed in a pair of long black pajamas and loosely tied them at his hips. He grabbed a white sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head as he headed downstairs to see what he could eat.

Woo Bin messily tried to fix his semi wet hair as he headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang through the house and he stopped at the middle of the stairs wondering who it could be at this hour. Jun Pyo was with Jan Di, Yi Jung was probably dying of nervousness about his get together with Ga Eul and Ji Hoo was working a late shift at the hospital. Woo Bin contemplated going back up the stairs and getting his gun but something made him continue downstairs. He had already sent the house help home so he cautiously walked towards the grand mahogany door.

Jae Kyung's bright eyes met his as soon as he opened the door and he was at a loss for words. His dry throat could not say much but his mind was whirling at a million miles an hour. It had been four days now since the kiss that had brought back so much life to his heart. Four days of his failed efforts to try and forget her and seeing her standing there in front of his house made him want to take her upstairs and finish what they started. The red sweater dress she wore hugged her figure and even though her long legs were covered by black tights he could still remember when his hand had gently run over her delicate skin. The crisp wind blew in his face and he remembered that he had been starring and not saying anything.

She did not really know what to say. Why had she even come here? Why didn't she call ahead? What if his girlfriend was there? A million questions ran through her head but the only thing that engulfed her senses was his shower gel and his generously muscular arms resting on the door. One part of her wanted to walk up to him and kiss him passionately until she could not breathe and another part of her wanted to yell at him for kissing her to begin with. Since she knew it was inappropriate she decided to just act like her normal self.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to let me in?" she asked and he finally came back to reality.

"Yeah, come in" he said stepping aside and letting her walk in.

"So" she said walking towards the kitchen, "A little birdy told me that you have not eaten all day".

She placed a bag of food, Woo Bin had not even noticed, on the marble kitchen island. She opened her large black purse and pulled out a bottle of red wine and placed it next to the food.

"Who told you that I have not eaten?" he asked but his mouth betrayed him as a smile came across his face.

"Your secretary" she said opening the boxes of noodles.

"Are you serious?" he said laughing, "I can't believe her".

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I pay her to work not gossip" he said walking forward to help her with the food.

"She does not gossip" Jae Kyung said smiling, "She was worried so when I called to talk to you she answered and told me that you had just left and when I asked why so late she informed me that you have had a lot of work lately and that you had not left your office all day" .

"Doesn't gossip?" he asked opening the bottle of wine.

"Stop it, she is nice" Jae Kyung said.

"And how did you know that I had not eaten or that Seo Yeon wasn't here?" he asked.

"Well" she said stopping what she was doing to answer him, "I like to think that I know you pretty well and I don't know how many times this past year you would tell me that it was 9pm and you still had not eaten and I am not scared of Seo Yeon, if she were here then she could join us and if she had anything to say she can say it to me but I think if she is uncomfortable with you having one friend who is a girl then she need to work on her self-esteem" Jae Kyung said but she stopped noticing that she was venting and getting personal with Seo Yeon.

"Okay then" he said looking at her closely noticing she had some resentment when she spoke about Seo Yeon and he was not sure what it was about.

"Sorry, that was mean" she said but did not look at him.

"What is the story with you and Seo Yeon?" he asked.

"Nothing, I told you we went to school together" she said opening the cabinet and reaching for two wine glasses. She got on her tip toes but it was too high for her to reach. Goosebumps ran all over her body when Woo Bin's body touched her back as he reached and grabbed two wine glasses. She took a deep breath inwardly and felt the heat from his body. She was terrified at what would happen if she turned around but she did so anyways. His body was inches away from her and his eyes were piercing into hers when she turned around.

He did not know why he was so close to her. Obviously he would help her get the glasses after all he was raised as a gentleman but his mind and body were on completely different pages. She was his drug and he needed to be close to her. It was torture to every sense in his body. He felt like he was on fire, there was nothing more he wanted than to pull her close and kiss her soft pink lips but instead he said,

"You are lying" and walked towards the other side of the kitchen to get the bottle of wine.

"I am not" she managed to make out of her dry throat.

"Okay, whatever you say" he said pouring the wine in the two glasses and handing her one as he took a seat across from her.

"Where is she anyways?" Jae Kyung asked.

"She is in Tokyo with her mother" he said taking some food form the containers in between them.

"Why her" she asked and Woo Bin swallowed hard, taken aback by her question, "What is it about Seo Yeon that make the great womanizer of Korea so tame?" she teased him.

"Tame?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think your long nights of drinking and getting women to fall into bed with you are over, don't you think? Unless you are cheating?"

"I don't cheat or lie" he said smiling as the irony and she did so as well.

"So all those women you lied too when you had one night stands don't count?" she asked.

"I did not lie to them" he said taking a sip of his wine, "I told them that they would be pleased immensely and that they were" he said and she felt her face get a little hot but blamed it on the wine and said,

"A little cocky, aren't we?"

"Just telling you the truth" he said and winked at her.

…..

Across Town

Ga Eul's eyes remained closed as she stood outside of Yi Jung's studio. She had not been back at that studio in almost a year. She remembered when she would come by after he had left as soon as he was back from Sweden. She would sit outside of his studio, waiting for his to come back even though her head knew he was gone, her heart expected his to turn the corner and flash that smile which still made her melt. She walked forward and opened the door but he did not hear her so he continued working.

Ga Eul looked over at him and she could not help but smile. His hair was pushed up and as usual perfectly structured. He wore a pair of loosely fitted black pants and a dark gray long sleeve shirt which generously hugged his tones arms. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and concentrated on the vase he delicately constructed in front of him. Ga Eul shook her head in despair; she hated the fact that she was still in love with him, hated to admit that she was still in love with him. He always brought her so much pain but when he was around she felt safe, his aura made her love him even more. She laughed to herself thinking about the first time she saw him, she knew he was attractive, that was a fact nobody could deny but she knew his type, pretty boy with no plan of ever being in a relationship because he liked to be in control. She had tried so hard to not like him but it seemed like every time she saw his smile, heard his voice, looked into his dark eyes she fell for him even more and now she stood in his studio where he had denied her when she had asked him on a date.

"It looks like your hand healed fine" she said softly.

"Ga Eul" he said looking up at her.

"You said 8:00 right?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said stopping the machine in front of him and standing up, "I am sorry, I lost track of the time".

"If you are busy, we can just do this another time" she said as he washed his hands and took off his gray shirt. He was left with a black sleeveless shirt and Ga Eul swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated that she was still attracted to him even when she was in a relationship.

"No" he said immediately, "I am not busy" he lied. In reality he had only completed two of the eight pieces he had broken after discovering another man in her life. He could not focus at all; night and day his thoughts where consumed with her face, her smile, her beautiful lips and eyes. It was karma in many ways getting to him after all those years of escaping feelings, escaping relationships, escaping love. Now he wanted a girl who he had hurt, who is in a relationship with a decent guy and karma was laughing at him.

"Well, are we going anywhere?" she asked walking forward.

"I figured we could just have some tea here since I would not want your, umm, boyfriend to get the wrong idea" he said stumbling on his last few words.

"Why would he get the wrong idea?" she asked taking a seat on the table in front of him.

"Well as you noticed yourself, apparently the media is obsessed with my life so I can only imagine what the headlines would read tomorrow" he poured her some tea and pushed it towards her.

"Yes, I guess you are right, I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea especially since those moms at my school make everything do dramatic" she said taking a sip of her tea.

"So, how has everything been? How are your parents?" he asked.

"They are good I guess, my dad has been a bit sick lately but they don't tell me since they don't want to worry me" she said sadly.

He wanted to pull her close and hold her in his arms. He hated seeing her that upset and he wished he could make it all better.

"I am really sorry Ga Eul" he said and she looked up at him and for a moment she felt like he was apologizing instead of being polite about her father. It sounded like an apology which was long overdue for hurting her and confusing her.

Conversation flowed easily between them and Yi Jung avoided asking her about her boyfriend, that whole topic made him sick.

"Yi Jung" Ga Eul said as she stood by the closed door, it was two hours later and she was going to go home.

"Yeah" he said looking at her, standing in front of her, his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah sure" he said.

"Why did you kiss me the night of the wedding?"

He took a shallow breath and looking down at the floor. He had never expected he to bring that up, the old timid Ga Eul would have never brought it up. Her confidence made him wants her even more and he suddenly felt brave as well. He needed to know that she still had feelings for him and that was the only way he knew how so he walked forward and she tried to back up but her back was already against the door. He was inches from her face and he wrapped one arm around her small waist pushing her into his body and his other hand cupped her face. She let out a shallow, short breath. She was numb but every sense in her body was on fire, she knew she should have pushed him away, done something to show him she was over him but her body betrayed her. She melted against him and looked up at his dangerously seductive eyes.

"I think, the real question you want to be answered is why did you kiss me back and invite me in for another kiss" he said, his voice was low and full of emotion.

She could not think straight, she did not know what to answer, after all what could she say? She had even wrapped her legs around him and now she was dangerously close to him again. Her pink lips made him tilt his head down and cover them with his lips. She let out a small moan as soon as their lips met and she opened her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He moved his hand down to wrap both his arms around her waist and push her against the door as he deepened their kiss even further and aggressively, greedily tasting those lips he had missed so much this past year. Her hands made their way through his jet black hair and pulled the ends possessively as he pushed his body further into hers.

After they had both run out of breath, they rested their foreheads on each other and a small smile came over his mouth realizing that she still loved him.

….

The empty bottle of wine remained on the kitchen counter but Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Jae Kyung flipped though the channels trying to look for something decent to watch when Woo Bin said,

"Stop" she stopped flipping through the channels and looked at the black and white movie on the huge screen. It was Casablanca and Jae Kyung smiled not really pegging Woo Bin as one to like that movie. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then Woo Bin said,

"This was my mom's favorite movie"

Jae Kyung sat in silence but felt like her heart was loudly banging on her chest. She had never heard him talk about his mother, ever. She had found out that his mother had died from Jun Pyo but she had never asked him about it.

"She took me shopping at the market that day; she always loved going grocery shopping for fresh fruits in the market. My father never understood why she did it when we had cooks and maids and all the house help we could ask for but she said that it made her feel humble and reminded her of how her life was before she got married. She came from a small town far away from Seoul and her mother had abandoned her when she was two. She dropped my mother off at an orphanage and never looked for her again. My mom still made it out of the foster care system and when to school to become a chef; she loved baking" he smiled remembering her cook in the kitchen alongside the maids.

"She met my father at a restaurant she was working at and she saw something in him that nobody else could see and can no longer see. I still have not figured out what she saw in him but anyways they got married and then had me so her dreams of opening her own restaurant were put on hold even though my father suggested they hire a nanny, she refused and told him that nobody but she was going to raise her little boy" he paused a bit trying to think why he was telling her all this but something about her made him open up and feel comfortable talking about something he had held within his heart for so long.

"At the market, umm, these two men grabbed both of us. I never really bothered to find out the details of what they wanted but I know it was something to do with using us against my father. Some sort of deal or information they were looking for and the only people they knew he would never let anything happen to was us. After a few hours they brought us out to a warehouse and took off the bags from our heads and there were a couple of men there along with my father. It was like a battle line, both sides at the ready and when my father refused to do what they wanted they pointed a gun at him but when they pulled the trigger my mom jumped in front of my father and took four bullets to the chest. I have never heard bangs that loud, it was the first time I heard a gun fired and everything was going in slow motion. I ran as fast as I could while other shot were being fired towards the other men there and when I reached my mom I placed my hands over her and even though she was dying, she smiled at me and made me promise to be a gentleman" he said his voice fading to a whisper.

She felt her heart break into a million pieces for him. The pain in her chest brought tears to her eyes; she had never seen him in that state and she never wanted to again.

"I don't know, I feel like I failed to keep her promise, if she could see me now, what would she say?" he said, not really asking her because he knew the answer. Woo Bin was numb; he sat in silence and realized why he never wanted to talk about his mother. It made him angry and upset that the world worked the way it did. It was the primary reason he had decided to be in the same business as his father because in that business everything was in your hands, the control and outcome of life was in your hands. Nobody could hurt him like that day he had tried so hard to forget.

Jae Kyung moved closer to him and she knew that at a time like that Woo Bin did not need anybody to tell him that they were sorry or comfort him because enough people had tried to do that already so instead she just wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. Her legs were drawn up and she fit perfectly by his side. Woo Bin wrapped his right arm around her body and pushed her closer to his body. She understood perfectly what he needed at that specific moment and they both watched the rest of Casablanca in perfect, comfortable black and white noise.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ga Eul unlocked the front door to her apartment and shut the door slowly to avoid noise. Her hands rested on the closed door and she slowly turned around and her back was pressed to the door as her body slid down to the ground. She tried to take a deep breath but her lungs burned and her eyes were burning from the tears forming in her eyes. She sat there for another ten minutes and finally she stood up and threw her body in the sofa in the living room when her doorbell rang and her body immediately shot up. Damn it she thought, _what if it's Hyun Jun and I'm crying like a maniac_. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears and she opened her door and Jan Di's kind eyes greeted her but Jan Di's eyes immediately tuned to sorrow and worry for her best friend.

Ga Eul's tears cascaded down her face as soon and Jan Di walked forward and held her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay" Jan Di whispered to her as Ga Eul shook in her arms.

10 minutes later they were both in comfortable shorts and tee shirts sitting on Ga Eul's bed eating ice cream.

"I am really sorry I called you like a baby" Ga Eul said.

"It's okay, you don't ever have to apologize but I was just worried because you could not even get a word out" Jan Di said eating a spoon full of ice cream.

"Because I was crying like a baby after I felt his studio and I ruined your dinner with Jun Pyo and you never get to see him because of his busy schedule, I'm sorry" Ga Eul apologized again.

"Stop apologizing, besides we were just talking, we had already finished dinner but I thought you said you called Jae Kyung too, where is she?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul shrugged and said,

"I don't know actually her phone went straight to voicemail but before I went to his studio she called me and said she was about to go to Woo Bin's house".

"So either she got into a fight with Seo Yeon or things got heated with Woo Bin" Jan Di said and Ga Eul laughed.

"Tell me what happened" Jan Di said calmly but on the inside she wanted to go find Yi Jung and beat him with his own pottery.

**_30 Minutes Ago…. _**

"I think, the real question you want to be answered is why you kissed me back and invite me in for another kiss" he said, his voice was low and full of emotion.

She could not think straight, she did not know what to answer, after all what could she say? She had even wrapped her legs around him and now she was dangerously close to him again. Her pink lips made him tilt his head down and cover them with his lips. She let out a small moan as soon as their lips met and she opened her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He moved his hand down to wrap both his arms around her waist and push her against the door as he deepened their kiss even further and aggressively, greedily tasting those lips he had missed so much this past year. Her hands made their way through his jet black hair and pulled the ends possessively as he pushed his body further into hers.

After they had both run out of breath, they rested their foreheads on each other and a small smile came over his mouth realizing that she still loved him.

Ga Eul's hands were still entangled in his hair as they both waited for the other to do or say something. Suddenly Ga Eul pulled back her hands and pushed him away. As much as she hated to admit that she still loved him, she wanted to kiss him again, and possibly do the one thing she still had not done with her boyfriend she realized that she was not acting like herself. She was cheating on her boyfriend. She hated cheaters. She hated him right now.

"What's wrong?" he said looking at her but he was a little afraid to ask. Her previously kind eyes were now a mix of sadness and anger.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she shouted at him and he took a step back surprised by her reaction, "I have a boyfriend Yi Jung, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"What do you want to tell him?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she continued yelling, "God, I am so stupid, as hard as I try, as hard as I have tried I can't forgot your stupid smile and standing here now even though I know you don't feel the same, I can almost make myself believe that you feel the same"

"So what are you going to do? Stay with somebody you don't love?" he said slightly raising his voice, jealously lacing his voice.

"I never said that I don't love him" she said feeling her eyes watering.

"Why are you even with him? Was it to forget me?" he asked.

"Oh please" she said dabbing the edges of her eyes so that her tears would not come out, "Don't flatter yourself"

"Why are you crying?" running his thumb across her cheek.

"I, umm, I am not" she stuttered.

"It seems like all I know how to do is make you cry" he said sadly, his whole hand now cupping her face.

She sniffled and moved away from his touch. To see her move away stung him as if his rib had pierced his heart and he was bleeding. He could not blame her really but regret filled his heart and unfortunately there were not enough vases he could break that would make him feel any better. He desperately wanted her to give him a chance but he knew he had blown it when the chance had been staring at him in the face.

"I need to go" she said opening the door and stepping outside.

"Ga Eul, don't go" he called after her but she was already gone. He turned around as he shut the door to his studio. He did not expect the night to go the way it had; he poured himself a drink and finished it in one swing. He grabbed his car keys and decided that he should probably get home before he smashed any other vases.

…

"So that is what happen" Ga Eul whispered as Jan Di's mouth remained open in shock by Ga Eul's story.

Jan Di took a huge spoon full of ice cream and said nothing.

"Say something please" Ga Eul said drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"I just can't believe you said all that to him; for the first time the great F4 Casanova was speechless"

"Well at least now I don't have to see him anymore, it's not like we are in high school anymore and they are all together all the time" Ga Eul said taking a deep breath.

"Don't be so sure" Jan Di said.

"What does that mean?"

"Well remember that cabin that Jun Pyo and I bought a couple of months ago?"

"Cabin? More like a mansion in the woods" Ga Eul laughed.

"Yeah, well I was going to call you today anyways because we are having a weekend away there with everybody" Jan Di said looking down.

"Everybody? What does that mean?" Ga Eul found her voice getting higher.

"F4 and you and Jae Kyung and yeah" Jan Di stuttered, "Please Ga Eul you have to come, I know he is going to be there and everything but you have to come!"

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul covered her face with her hands, "I can't come, I don't want to see him"

"Listen, I am not taking his side here and you know how I feel about him but you need to figure this out. Do you love your boyfriend?" Jan Di asked and Ga Eul took a deep breath removing her hands from her face, "Don't lie".

"Ugh, I don't know!" Ga Eul yelled in frustration.

"So that's a no" Jan Di said.

"That's not what I said" Ga Eul said.

"If you say you don't know if you love somebody then you don't love them" Jan Di said, "Fine then here is another question I am sure you can answer, do you love your boyfriend more than Yi Jung?"

"No" Ga Eul whispered, "But what am I supposed to do? Just trust Yi Jung, who still has not told me how he feels by the way"

Jan Di looked her best friend. She had known her since they were in kindergarten and Jan Di stood up for her; protected her from anything. She never realized there would be a day that she could not protect her. Love has a funny way of making the strongest people vulnerable and unfortunately there is nothing you can do to protect somebody from the pain it may sometimes bring.

"Come here" Jan Di said hugging Ga Eul tightly, "It will be fine, I promise"

…

"Stop making so much noise"

"I am not!" said another maid as they walked into the Song residence through the back entrance through the kitchen.

"Oww! Why did you stop all of a sudden?" one of them asked when the other stopped short.

"Look"

They both looked at the kitchen island and there was left over boxes with food and an empty wine bottle.

"Come this way" one of the whispered.

"No, stop you are going to get us in trouble" the other whispered but followed her, both walking on tiptoes.

They bumped into each other again but they did not say anything.

Woo Bin was laying on the large leather couch, fast asleep and snuggled to his side was Jae Kyung. Her right hand was gently resting on his chest and his right arm was holding her close by her waist. They both looked content in each other's arms and when Jae Kyung shifted in her sleep Woo Bin held her closer.

"They look so cute together" one of the maids whispered.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he has a girlfriend" the other whispered and before the other could respond because they heard the front door open so they both turned around and ran to into the kitchen. Woo Bin heard the front door open and he slowly opened his eyes, he felt warmth tucked to his side and he felt the happiest he had in a long time. A smile came across his mouth when he saw Jae Kyung sleeping in his arms, her small hand resting on his chest filled his heart with warmth. He never though he could feel this happy waking up next to a girl he had done nothing with the night before. He suddenly found himself hard to control when Jae Kyung shifted in her sleep and her right leg caressed his while she drew it up landing right above his knee.

"Jae Kyung" he called her name trying to wake her remembering the front door opening but it was too late. Madame Myeong walked into the living room and saw them lying together and he did not really know how she would react. She glanced over at them and Woo Bin tried to say something but she pointed to Jae Kyung and put her index finger over her mouth saying "shhh".

"It's not what you think" he whispered but she had already gone into the kitchen.

Jae Kyung opened her eyes and immediately blushed after seeing the position she was in.

"What time is it?" she said trying to bring the attention away from the fact that her leg was dangerously close to a very inappropriate place.

Woo Bin drew up his hand and looked at his watch saying,

"It's 7:15"

"Oh no" she said standing up so quickly she almost tripped over herself. She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" he asked immediately missing her heat on his body.

"I have a meeting at 8am and I need to prepare" she said, "I am so late".

"I am sure they can excuse the boss being late" he smiled looking at her flustered.

"Very funny, you better eat breakfast before you go to work mister" she said, "I better not have to come here and feed you again".

"Go to work" he said as following her as she headed for the front door, "And drive carefully".

"I will" she smiled at him before heading for her car.

Woo Bin headed upstairs and jumped in the shower. _I am so screwed_ he thought, _I am completely in love with this girl and I can never tell her._

Woo Bin reached for his phone and found 10 text messages; 1 from Yi Jung, 1 from Jun Pyo and 8 from his girlfriend. _I can't even deal with this girl_ he thought. He opened Yi Jung's first and it read;

_I don't even know what to tell you but all I can say is the night ended with her crying and me drinking._

_Jeez, Yi Jung, what did you do now?_ Woo Bin thought. Jun Pyo's message read:

_Pack your stuff, we are going away tomorrow and spending the weekend at my new house in the mountain. See you then. _

Woo Bin took a deep breath_; this is going to be one interesting weekend_ he though secretly fearing his self-control around Jae Kyung.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yi Jung had never been a man to express his feelings to anyone let alone a woman. Ji Hoo had always been known as the relaxed, calm one out of the F4, ever since they were young he never really got happy, smiled or showed excitement for anything and most of it had to do with his parents dying as a child and since his personality got a characteristic of closed off from everybody. However if anybody was distant from everybody it was Yi Jung and it rooted from his family life, or non-existent family life. His father was, well, his father who was never really a father, just a man in his life and it's not like any of the rest of his F4 brothers had any positive fatherly figures.

Yi Jung sat at the head of his large dining room table attempting to eat breakfast. He shook his head and pushed away the plate in front of him. He thought about his father and did not know if he could really could blame him for the way he had turned out, after all Yi Jung made the choices in his life all by himself. He let out a deep shaky breath and leaned back in the grand cushioned chair thinking about Ga Eul. He rested his elbow on his chair and held his head with his hand. In his mind, he knew Ga Eul deserved better than him and the way he had treated her. He figured it was karma getting him back now for all the hearts he had broken because he felt like he was going to go mad if he was not be with her.

"Bro, why so pensive" Woo Bin said entering the dining room as the maids bowed.

"Do you think I am the way I am because of my father?" Yi Jung asked looking up Woo Bin.

"Where is this coming from?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't know, I guess, everything that is happening with Ga Eul has me thinking about how I have been living my life" Yi Jung said leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table.

"So your get together with Ga Eul was that bad huh?" Woo Bin said taking a seat to the right of Yi Jung.

"Worse than you think, it seems like all I can do is kiss her and make her cry"

"Well then, it seems like the mighty Casanova has lost his touch" Woo Bin smiled.

"Very funny" Yi Jung said taking a bite of the slice of melon in front of him.

"Tell you what, why don't you tell me on the way to Jun Pyo's place; it's a good hour and a half away so you can tell me about it on the phone. Jun Pyo is being his usual self and will freak if we are late" Woo Bin suggested.

"Yeah, I am all packed to we should head out" Yi Jung looked at his watch, "yeah, we are going to be late if we don't go"

"Is this going to be a long story?" Woo Bin asked as they left the dining room and Yi Jung grabbed his bag by the grand stairs.

"Yeah you can say that" Yi Jung said shaking his head thinking back to how is all ended and the fact that he was going to see her in less than 2 hours.

"Well, this weekend with sure be interesting" Woo Bin said as they headed for their cars.

…..

"You have to tell her" Yi Jung insisted over the phone.

Woo Bin tapped his fingers on his steering wheel.

"What am I supposed to say exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe you can try I love you" Yi Jung said.

"Look who is talking" Woo Bin said and he heard Yi Jung take a long deep breath. For the past hour Yi Jung had told him about his dramatic night with Ga Eul and for the past 20 minutes Woo Bin had told him about his night with Jae Kyung.

"It's not the same, you told her about your mom" Yi Jung said his voice almost a whisper in his last few words.

"So?" Woo Bin said feeling his heart tighten.

"I know it's not the easiest subject for you to bring up; I had to force it out of you and you just told her without her asking anything about it, you trust her, which is your form of love. Last time I checked you don't trust people very easily" Yi Jung said being the truth Woo Bin did not want to face and he knew it.

"I know, I know that all and I know I umm I love her" Woo Bin stuttered even admitting it too Yi Jung.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is me" Woo Bin said, "She is in danger as long as she is with me or do I need to remind you that my father's greatest rival, the Tae family tried to kill me six months ago".

There was silence on Yi Jung's line. He did not like to remember that moment in his life, when the closest person he had ever had to a brother, was shot and almost died.

"Yeah, I know" he finally said, his voice almost a whisper.

"It's fine, I am okay but I could never put her in that danger" Woo Bin said as they both sped off the highway and onto residential roads.

"Why didn't the police ever do anything?" Yi Jung asked.

"There was never proof, you know how it works in my world, besides my father never went to the police but he was sure it was a hit from Tae" Woo Bin said.

"Weren't you taking to her all the time? How did she not find out?" Yi Jung asked.

"I called her after I got out of surgery and told her that I had to go on an urgent business trip and had not cell service" Woo Bin explained.

"I see and she has not seen your scar?" Yi Jung asked.

"Well considering the bullet longed its self on my hip, I would pretty much have to be naked or wearing really low pants"

"Oh I thought you walked around your house naked" Yi Jung laughed.

"Right, I thought that was you" Woo Bin laughed too, "maybe next time you have tea with Ga Eul, you should just be naked, to break the tension, you know".

"I think your advice will work wonders" Yi Jung said as he kept laughing, "By the way, sorry to bring this up again but doesn't Tae have a son around our age?"

Woo Bin groaned in frustration thinking about Yong Sun, Mr. Tae's son who was the same age as Woo Bin.

"Yeah" Woo Bin said finally after a few minutes, "Yong Sun is Tae's only son much like I am to my father and my father and Tae have always had this never ending rivalry, I can remember ever since I was old enough to remember that they were never on the best terms and it got worse over the years but I am not sure why. Now I think it's just a pride involved, who has the most power and control"

"What about Yong Sun? Is he like his father?"

"He pretends to be, I mean, yes, he can fight and shoot a gun but he is more flash than anything and he pretends to be the nicest guy especially around girls because apparently he wants to make himself different from me, not that anybody would mistake us. He is a pretty boy who tries to be a bad ass, tries too hard" Woo Bin explained.

"Well you seem to like him" Yi Jung let out a husky laugh.

"Oh yeah, we are best friends" Woo Bin said as they turned into the house parking lot.

Yi Jung clicked a button on his car's controls and hung up the call as he cut the car's engine and stepped out. He stretched out and noticed Woo Bin step out of his car and throw his bag over his shoulder.

"Is this Jun Pyo's idea of a small vacation house?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung as they both shook their head looking at the large mansion in front of them. There were horse stables a bit further down from the house, an in ground pool around the back, a spectacular lake with a 4 boats and guest house by the lake.

"Are you two talking about me?" Jun Pyo appeared at the entrance.

"Of course, everybody is talking about you" Yi Jung said laughing as they went up the stairs.

"They are?" Jun Pyo asked, "What are they saying?"

"They are saying that Jun Pyo, great leader of the Shinhwa Group is an attention whore" Woo Bin said and they heard Ji Hoo laugh inside the house.

"Very funny" Jun Pyo said leading them inside the house.

"Hey" Ji Hoo said standing to greet them.

"Ji Hoo, where is your lady friend?" Woo Bin asked about the girl Ji Hoo had meet at the hospital and recently started dating.

"She could not leave work" Ji Hoo answered calmly.

"That's too bad, you could have inaugurated Jun Pyo new house" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung laughed dropping his bags.

"Hey!" Jun Pyo yelled from the kitchen walking to the living room, "There will be no sex in my house especially from you two" he pointed to Woo Bin and Yi Jung.

"You are in luck" Woo Bin winked, "My girlfriend is in Tokyo".

"And I don't have one" Yi Jung said.

"Since when did you need to be in a relationship to have sex" Ji Hoo said, formulating it as a fact not a question.

"Oh shit" Woo Bin said, "Ji Hoo is feisty now that he has a girlfriend".

"Seriously" Yi Jung said smiling.

"Well Ga Eul is here so you never know, your house is not safe" Ji Hoo said.

"And again" Woo Bin said, "Damn Ji Hoo, I like this new you".

"Yeah I am not worried about that" Jun Pyo said and they all looked at him, "Yi Jung may be Casanova but I don't know how daring he is when she is here with her boyfriend".

"What?" Yi Jung asked almost yelling, "Who let that tool come here?"

"Rude" Ji Hoo said.

"Well apparently Jan Di thinks she can invite who ever she wants to our new house" Jun Pyo said.

"Well somebody is not getting any" Woo Bin said and they all laughed except for Jun Pyo.

"You'll be the one not getting any" Jun Pyo said, "Jae Kyung brought her new man with her too".

Jun Pyo's words shot him straight in the heart. It hurt more than the actual bullet that had broken his hip. He immediately got a feeling of anger and wanted to beat her "new man" and he did not even know who he was. He took a deep breath to try and relax but it did not help especially since his mind instantly went to her in his arms a day ago and the thought of her lying in another man's arms drove him up a wall.

"Why would I expect to get any from her? I have a girlfriend" Woo Bin said trying to remain calm.

"Please, save it for somebody who has not known you your whole life" Jun Pyo said, "I don't know much about this new guy but she said she has been talking to him and had dinner with him last night so it's fairly new. I guess he is an architect or something along those lines".

"Where are they now?" Yi Jung asked.

"Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung and their new men went to pick up a few groceries, they should be back any minute" Jun Pyo said looking outside, "Actually here they are now".

"Great" Yi Jung said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Hi Honey" Jan Di said kissing Jun Pyo.

"Get a room please" Woo Bin said.

"Aren't you funny" Jan Di said smiling and hugging him, "It's good to see you now go get the groceries outside".

"Of course" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung followed him.

Ga Eul's heart stopped as soon as she saw that obnoxiously colored car. Probably the only orange car in the whole country and she knew exactly who is belonged too. She knew he was coming this weekend but seeing his car there made her heart flutter knowing he was inside the house. As she stepped outside her boyfriend's car and went to the back to grab the groceries she noticed he came out of the house with Woo Bin. He wore a pair of black pants with a deep blue dress shirt, a black tie and a gray vest. His hair was styled up and away from his face and he laughed as Woo Bin told him something displaying his pearly white teeth and that smiled that made her go weak at the knees. She caught herself staring at him so she quickly shook her head and picked up a few bags. Hyun Jun grabbed the two stacks of wood for the fireplace and headed for the house.

Ga Eul grabbed a few of the reusable groceries and was about to lift them when a hand on hers stopped her.

"Let me get those for you" his voice was soft and warm, like honey in tea on a rainy day.

She knew exactly who it was not only by his voice but by his incredible cologne. Even though the last time they saw each other was not very pleasant, she still wanted to hug him tightly, she wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and never let go. She knew she was silly for thinking it but all those fan girls of F4 especially of him were right in thinking that he was even better in person and up close. Everything about him was perfection, his long eye lashes, his dark mysterious eyes, his jet black hair, his soft touch, his scent, his lips and mostly his smile.

"Ga Eul" he called her name, she had been standing there for some time and she blushed.

"Thanks" she said as he picked up the bags, his body teasing her with its proximity.

He flashed her a smile before turning around to head inside and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

Yi Jung felt like a teenage boy. He had never felt like this about a girl, to be happy to just be around her instead of taking her to bed right away was new to him. He shook his head and laughed as he headed inside. His smile disappeared as he entered the house and saw Hyun Jun.

"Hey Yi Jung" Hyun Jun said happily as they passed each other.

"Hey" Yi Jung said unemotionally and Ji Hoo laughed.

"What's with you?" Yi Jung asked.

"I just never thought I would see the day when the great Casanova would be jealous" Ji Hoo said.

"I am glad everybody finds this amusing" Yi Jung said laughing a bit himself.

Woo Bin headed towards Jae Kyung and smiled as soon as she smiled seeing him. She looked perfect in Woo Bin's eyes dressed in a short lacy tan dress and brown knee high boots. Her black hair was pinned half up and the rest fell over her shoulder in soft curls. Her pink lips formed in a soft smile made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her again.

"How was your meeting the other day?" he asked when he reached her.

"Ugh, it was boring and creepy, as usual" she said closing the door to the car and leaning on it.

"Creepy?" he asked.

"Yeah, well all the older men who the company does business with all act like they have never seen a woman before and they stare at me the whole meeting and keep staring at me as I leave the room, it gives me the creeps, these men are my father's age" she said.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?' he asked feeling like finding those men and giving them something else to think about.

"Because knowing you, you would have left me with nobody to do business with" she said laughing.

"No, they would do business they would just have all these mysterious accidents were they would break something" he said and she laughed out loud.

"Hey Jae Kyung, should we head inside" a guy coming from the back of the car said and looked up, his expression changing instantly.

"Oh yeah, sorry Woo Bin this is Yong Sun and this is Woo Bin" Jae Kyung introduced them even though they both knew there were no need for introductions.

"Nice to meet you" Yong Sun said extending his hand.

"Yeah, same here" Woo Bin said shaking his hand slightly crushing it.

"Come on let's go inside" Jae Kyung said and they both followed her inside.

_This is turning into a nightmare more than a vacation_ Woo Bin thought as he entered the house.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jae Kyung wrapped her arms around herself; she felt cold, she felt cold ever since she had left Woo Bin that morning. She was aware of the fact that she loved him. She did not need anybody to tell her that; she had figured it out months ago when they would speak on the phone at least once a week, every week. The kind of man he was, especially when it came to women and relationships, she knew that it took something he had seen in her to trust her with even something as little as to talk every week. Not only Woo Bin, but she knew herself better than anybody. She did not open up to anybody very easily before but especially after the whole drama went down with Jun Pyo and Jan Di. There was just something about him that made her heart warm, she felt comfortable with telling him anything but it was never a comfort level of a brother. It was always something more; she knew that he would be there for her for anything she needed but she never really knew if he felt something more for her until he had kissed her. Sure, she had kissed other guys before but she had never allowed it to get that heated, she had never felt the spark that she felt with him. Never in her life had she felt so safe and at the same time cautious of the potential future with a guy because as much as she loved him she knew that his past made it hard to have a relationship with him.

She tried to come up with some sort of reason as to why he would date Seo Yun but the only logical explanation to her was that he was forced into it. It was not that she was super sure that he was madly in love with her but Seo Yun just did not strike her as Woo Bin's type and it was so out of nowhere that he settled down and no longer lived his previous life.

Jae Kyung inhaled a deep crisp breath leaning on the kitchen counter and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ga Eul said entering the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, fine" Jae Kyung said, managing to smile.

"You know you are a really bad liar" Ga Eul said.

"Not I am not!" Jae Kyung protested.

"Are you thinking about Woo Bin?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah" Jae Kyung whispered in defeat.

"Well, stop it. If you have something to ask him then just do it, we need to start acting like adults" Ga Eul said.

"So does that mean you are going to tell Yi Jung you still love him?" Jae Kyung asked.

"What?" Ga Eul's voice getting louder but trembled.

"Easier said than done, right?" Jae Kyung said.

"But I don't love him, I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, okay" Jae Kyung said, "Then have you had sex with your boyfriend yet?"

"Excuse me?" Ga Eul yelled, appalled at Jae Kyung's boldness, "That does not matter!"

"It does and I will answer it for you, you have not have sex with your boyfriend because you still want Yi Jung to be your first" Jae Kyung said.

"I – I – that's not accurate" Ga Eul stumbled over her words.

"Really so you are telling me that if Yi Jung grabbed you right now and told you that he was going to please you then you would say no?" Jae Kyung asked.

"This conversation is turning ridiculous" Ga Eul said slightly blushing.

"Besides Yi Jung loves you so if anybody should be professing they love it should be the two of you" Jae Kyung said.

"That's not true, if he loved me then he would have said something" Ga Eul said looking at the floor.

"Yi Jung is not a man to say he loves you but you can find out other ways and really drive him crazy, maybe even get a little revenge for what he put you through" Jae Kyung said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Ga Eul asked.

"Don't play naïve Ga Eul, you know what I am talking about; now let's test my theory and see how long he lasts" Jae Kyung said.

"What are you going to do?" Ga Eul asked afraid of her answer.

"Yi Jung" Jae Kyung called his name from the kitchen and when she saw him coming inside from helping the guys build a fire pit outside she left the kitchen saying,

"Have fun"

"No Jae Kyung" Ga Eul yelled after her and tried to leave the kitchen too but it was too late.

"Did you need help with anything?" he asked his body right in front of hers. He had stripped off his vest and was just in his black pants, deep blue dress shirt and black tie.

"I wanted to ask you something" she said and he swallowed hard.

"Sure" his voice came out a faint broken whisper.

"When you came to my classroom, we were interrupted when you were going to tell me the reason you left after coming back to Sweden so I want to hear it now" she demanded gaining strength from Jae Kyung's words, "What is your reason?"

It was foreign for him to admit that he loved her even more, even when she was angry at him, even when she demanded something of him. If this had been years ago when he had first met her, he would not have given her a second glance and he would be offended that she demanded something of him but now he felt grounded. He felt like his heart was finally beating again after years of solitude, he felt whole when he held her, when he saw her smile and even when he thought about seeing her that day. He licked his lips and as much as he wanted to be a man he was not sure that this was the right time to tell her how he felt. He wanted it to be perfect and he wanted to be alone not surrounded by people especially her boyfriend. He looked at her and finally said,

"I guess I missed a lot, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"You are so different, in just one year, what happen?" he asked.

"You left" she said, her tone harsh.

"I know" he nodded and she looked at him noticing something different in him as well. He was much calmer but not like his previous self, she thought she saw a vulnerable side to him standing in front of her but she shook her head thinking that she was over thinking it.

"Which brings us back to my original question" she said.

"When I came to your classroom after I came back from Sweden" he said leaning on the kitchen counter, "I realized something which is why I left after Jun Pyo's wedding".

"What did you realize?" she asked almost immediately not getting her hopes up but still wanting it to be something positive, something that could make her feel like she did not waste all these years hoping that he would somehow change and be only hers.

He turned around to face her. Even though he wanted this moment to be perfect, there was nothing like the present and he had waited long enough. He wanted to in his life, as his alone and nobody else's.

"I guess I realized that I lo - "

"Ga Eul" her boyfriend called her walking in to the kitchen cutting off Yi Jung, "there you are" he said kissing her on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Yi Jung shook his head and chuckled. It was definitely karma getting him.

"Oh Yi Jung, I did not even see you there" Hyun Jun said.

"You didn't? I am pretty sure Ga Eul and I were having a conversation but that's okay" Yi Jung said his hand twitching and Yi Jung found it hard not to punch him in the face.

"God, stupid Hyun Jun" Jae Kyung whispered to herself, spying on them behind the wall in the hallway.

"Why are you spying" Woo Bin whispered behind her and she jumped.

"You scared me" she continued whispering but her breath was cut short when she turned around and was face to face with Woo Bin. His body so close to hers that she could feel the heat emanating onto her own body.

"I did not know you scared that easily" he teased her.

"I don't" she said raising her head up.

"Are you going to stop spying? I am pretty sure the show is over" Woo Bin said noticing Yi Jung leaving the kitchen.

"I was just trying to see how my advice was going to play out" she said smiling as she walked away from the kitchen and towards the patio outside.

"Advice?" he asked following her outside.

"Well I told Ga Eul to be creative when it came to Yi Jung admitting that he loves her but of course proper Ga Eul did not take my advice" she said chuckling.

"And what was your advice, bad girl?" he asked laughing.

"You know what my advice was" she said slightly blushing but shivered from the cold breeze rolling in from the mountains.

"Here" he said unbuttoning his thick navy sweater and draping it on her shoulders.

"You are going to freeze" she said looking at him left in only a thin white tee shirt.

"No, I'll be okay" he said and she nodded putting her arms in the sweater and buttoning a couple of buttons in the front.

"So, how come you did not tell me about your new boyfriend?" he asked his voice with a hint of bitterness unable to hide all his hate for Yong Sun.

"I would not call him my boyfriend" she said, "We have only been on two dates if that".

"Is he the one you were supposed to bring to dinner at my house" he asked.

She nodded not wanting to talk about that night and what had happened before dinner.

"Do you like him so far?" he asked fearing her answer.

"I think so" she said and his heart dropped to the ground, "He is very nice but I think he is going a bit too fast".

"In what way?" Woo Bin asked grinding his teeth together ready to beat him to a pulp.

"He told me that he wants me to meet his family" she said, "He told me that his father especially wants to meet the girl that has his son's heart".

Woo Bin could not help but laugh and she looked his way.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, sorry, it just seems like you totally won this guy over, not that I can blame him" he said, not noticing the last part of his sentence.

Jae Kyung was taken back a bit with his response but she maintained her composure and said,

"Yeah I don't know, I mean my parents are doing business with his father's architecture company for our new China complexes but I don't want our potential relationship to be a business deal, I think I have had enough of those for a lifetime" she said sadly.

"Hey, I know you will do what you feel is right, don't feel pressured to do business with his family just because your parents do that in China" he smiled at her.

"Thanks" she smiled back at him and his heart jumped back in his body.

He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, we should probably go help with dinner even though all I want to do is sit here, I am so tired from that drive up here" he stretched out but froze in place when Jae Kyung stood up and approached him.

"What's that?" she asked slightly lifting up his shirt and pointed to his scar on his hip. He forgot he had changed into a loose pair of black pants after he had helped them put the groceries inside. His black pants clung to his hips, tied by a silver draw string. His scar was much better than before. It was night and he was getting out of a late day at work when he had been ambushed. It was five men against him and one of his new bodyguards. He had lost the young bodyguard that night and as he tried to save him, he had gotten shot himself. He shook his head thinking about that night.

The sadness in his heart was melted away with her touch. It made him feel warmth throughout his body and he wanted to take her into his chest and never let her go.

"It's nothing, don't worry" he said pushing his shirt down even though deep inside he wanted her to take off the shirt. He looked at her and the way his sweater hung on her was perfect. It was baggy and comfortable on her and it definitely looked better on her than any other girl he would occasionally let wear his shirts the morning after.

"You know everybody tells me I am a terrible liar but you are just as bad and for lying to me I am not giving you your expensive sweater back" she said wrapping her arms around herself and inhaled his cologne on the sweater.

"You can keep it" he finally whispered out after watching her perfection against the night skylight.

"I wasn't asking your permission" she teased him sticking her tongue out and he laughed.

….

"Wait, you must be joking" Yi Jung said.

"No I am dead serious" Woo Bin took a deep breath.

They had all had dinner at the grand dining room and now they were all spread out throughout the property. Ji Hoo was reading a book in from of the fire pit, Ga Eul sat with Hyun Jun on the patio couch, Jan Di and Jun Pyo were inside the house, and Jae Kyung sat across Ga Eul with Yong Sun. Woo Bin and Yi Jung stood on the pier a short distance away from the house and they faced the lake as Woo Bin told Yi Jung who Jae Kyung's new man actually was.

"Now I understand what you meant about him being a pretty boy but what I don't get is how nobody else especially Jae Kyung knows about his family being in the mafia" Yi Jung asked.

"It's because everybody just always puts my family in the forefront of that business, my father has been ruling that world for years and Tae just got into it about 10 years ago and rose to power because he used money and manipulation so now he knows the only person standing in the way is my father or I guess me" Woo Bin said looking at the ground and letting out a shallow breath.

"I still don't get it though" Yi Jung said, "Your father of course is the ruler but even if something happens to your father, you don't want to be like him, right?"

"Right, but that does not matter because even if something happens to my father, even if I may not want to be in the same business as him, I still have all the people who trusted my father and feared my father on my side. Tae can't get all the power as long as I am alive as well" Woo Bin explained.

Yi Jung felt a shiver go through his body. The cold breeze picked up from the lake and blew cold wind in their faces but it was not the wind that made him shiver.

"And if you are going to ask how dangerous or serious is Tae' Woo Bin said reading Yi Jung's mind, "About two weeks ago Yong Sun was attacked by a disgruntled ex-employee of Tae and nothing major happened to Yong Sun but of course Tae took the slight bullet graze his son got as a lack of strength and defense from Yong Sun's new bodyguard so he killed the bodyguard and his young wife who was 2 months pregnant".

After a piercing moment of silence Yi Jung spoke up,

"Why didn't you tell me how serious this was?" he yelled and even though Ga Eul was sitting by the house she noticed the distress in his tone even though just the fact that he was yelling was enough to know something was wrong.

"I am not telling you all this to make you upset" Woo Bin's tone remained calm, "I just don't know what to do about Jae Kyung"

Yi Jung took a deep breath and cleared his lungs. He never really thought about Woo Bin's family or the kind of business his family was in mostly because if he thought about it too long he got worried and angry. The world he was in was the reason why he completely shut all of them out for a whole year after his mother died and it was now the reason why he could not be with Jae Kyung. If there was anybody Yi Jung knew had his back no matter what, it was Woo Bin without a doubt in his mind he knew that he would take a bullet for him.

"You have to tell her to distance herself from Yong Sun immediately" Yi Jung finally spoke up, "From what you are telling me, you should not even let her meet Tae especially since now he knows that you know her".

Woo Bin nodded but he knew it was going to be difficult to convince her, if she was anything it was strong headed.

"We should head back up to the house, it's getting late anyways" Woo Bin said and they both turned around to head back to the house.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jae Kyung said still wearing Woo Bin's sweater.

"Yeah fine" Yi Jung answered but his gaze was stuck on Ga Eul.

"Well, I am going to bed" Jae Kyung said, "I am a little tired and we are going to the beach and the small town up the road tomorrow".

"Good night" Yong Sun said kissing her on the cheek and Woo Bin clenched his jaw forming a hard line.

"Night everybody" she said standing and walking into the house.

….

**_2:00 AM _**

Ga Eul pulled on a thin sweater over her tank top and shorts. Slowly she made her way to the large glass window. She opened the window slightly and a crisp wind breeze rolled in and she shivered thinking about Yi Jung. Her hips leaned on the side of the wall and she pulled up her hair in a high pony tail. She thought about what Jae Kyung had told her about Yi Jung but she shook her head. As much as she wanted to believe that he loved her, it was difficult for her to believe that he loved her and it was even harder for her to believe that he would admit it to her. But was it fair to stay with her boyfriend if she really did not love him, as much as she tried to convince herself of the love she had for him, it was not there, it had been with Yi Jung the moment that she met him.

She headed for the door and closed it quietly after she left her room. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed a light coming from the kitchen and she walked towards the light. When she pushed the double doors open she saw Yi Jung sitting on one of the chairs on the marble island eating cereal. He looked up as soon as she entered and his mouth formed a smile.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Cereal?" she asked leaning on the island across from him.

"Not just any cereal" he said, "Banana Nut Cheerios".

"I have never had that kind of Cheerios, are those special cereal just for Korea's Casanova?"

"Touché" he smiled and her heart fluttered, "Sit I will get a cup for you".

She sat down and he grabbed the box out of the counter and a white bowl along with a silver spoon. She noticed he wore a pair of long black pajama pants and a sleeveless white shirt. His hair was still styled up and away from his face; it looked like he had not touched it since earlier which meant he had not slept at all.

"Is everything okay?" he asked noticing she was staring at him as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, sorry you just look different without your usual suit and tie" she admitted, "I like it".

"Do you?" he smiled placing a bowl of cheerios in front of her and placed the spoon next to the bowl.

"It makes you more approachable and normal" she said pouring milk in the cereal.

"So you don't think I am normal when I wear a suit and tie?" he teased her as he sat across from her.

"You look closed off and stern" she said taking a spoon full of cheerios in her mouth and smiled, "These are really good" she said after swallowing the cheerios.

"I told you, now you can have the special Casanova cheerios" he laughed.

"So, it seems we keep getting interrupted when you tell me about your abrupt leave" she said.

"Yeah, we get interrupted by the same person" he said his tone icy, "what do you see in him anyways?"

"Well, he is nice, kind, and he is honest" she explained.

"I guess it's true love then" the sarcasm in his tone was bitter, "Do you think he is your soul mate?"

"Umm, I don't know if I believe that anymore" she said honestly.

"Why?" he asked standing up and placing his bowl in the sink.

"Because that was childish concept to begin with, life is much more different and harsh, it does not really wait for you to find your soul mate" she said sadly taking another bite of her cereal.

"That's too bad" he said leaning on the kitchen island.

"Why?" she asked.

"I guess that's the thing I missed most about you when I was gone for that year" he said and she blinked a couple of times, surprised at his words so she did not say anything, "Your positivity about everything even at the worst time and your hope of finding love even for somebody like me".

Ga Eul stared up at him as he stood in front of her. She was still seated and he looked into her big chocolate eyes. There was something about her eyes that made him say,

"Yeah, I definitely missed everything about you" he said leaning down and cupped her face. She looked up at him and her eyes got even bigger and even though she knew that she should not be doing this with him, there was something in his touch that made her trust him. Her eyes fluttered as he got closer until she finally closed them. She felt the heat of his body close but she did not feel his lips on hers instead he kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes never having felt such a warm feeling from him.

"Good night" he said leaving her in the kitchen with her thoughts.

_Oh God _she thought_ I am in so much trouble._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:  
**

Ga Eul thought she was over thinking, as usual. She sat by the window and breathed in the 7 am breeze rolling in through the mountains. She shook her head not wanting to think about him anymore but just like those long night he had not been there, she could not stop thinking about him. Before her boyfriend came into the kitchen Yi Jung had said that he realized that he loved her but it was not really that word he had used. All she got was the first two letters but what other word started with the letters l and o? And why would he say he missed everything about her last night? Maybe she was over thinking it as she did everything else, maybe it was wishful thinking but what if her wish came true? What would she do then? Break up with her boyfriend just because Yi Jung claimed that he loved her? Could she really trust him?

She stood up and changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a thick purple sweater. She pulled up her hair in a ponytail and slipped on her brown knee length boots before grabbing her tan scarf and heading down stairs.

Silence rang throughout the big house and Ga Eul thought that everybody was probably still sleeping so she made her way outside for a walk. There was something about sunrises that she liked more than sunsets. To her it was a start of something new rather than the end. No matter how dark the previous night was the sunrise would always be there to welcome a new day or possibility. She walked around the boat house by the lake and stopped in her tracks when she heard somebody talking on the phone. Whoever was there had not heard her come inside because they continued talking.

"I know, I was just as surprised as you when we came to the house and saw who her friends are. I thought that after what happened with Jun Pyo and her she would no longer speak to any of them but I guess I thought wrong"

_What the hell?_ Ga Eul thought but kept silent and frozen in place.

"I know if we close this deal it will be huge for our company"

A few more seconds of silence.

"Yeah Woo Bin is here, of course he is here with his little group of friends and I guess his girlfriend is in Tokyo and he did not bring his bodyguards either"

Ga Eul swallowed hard when she understood what he meant and her eyes opened wide when she realized who was talking.

"Well he refused to die; you would think that he would have died after he got shot in the hip trying to save his bodyguard."

Ga Eul felt like strangling him, so casually talking about killing Woo Bin. She definitely had to worn Jae Kyung about this and Yi Jung had some explaining to do because she does not remember Woo Bin getting shot. She cautiously looked around to see where he was and saw he hung up the call and walked down to the lake so she used that time to head up to the house unseen and unheard by him. She stormed up the stairs and headed for Yi Jung's door. She flung the door open without knocking and stopped immediately when she saw Yi Jung shirtless wearing only a pair of dark wash jeans and a black belt.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and admired his body. He had always been well built but it seems like he had been going to the gym more since that one time in Macau she had seen him shirtless on the beach. Maybe she could not tell under all those slimming suits he wore but his abs and arms looked like they were made of steel and she suddenly felt the urge to be held in his arms, to be pushed against his strong chest as he kissed her and get lost in a world only the two of them knew existed. She shook her head trying to remember why she came up here in the first place.

"Ga Eul, are you okay?" he asked noticing her red cheeks and rapid breathing.

Even the way he spoke her name was different. There was a kindness in his words and voice she was not accustomed to but she focused and whispered.

"No I am not okay!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked worried and approached her.

"Please put on a shirt first" she said looking away afraid she would do something reckless.

He smiled and she melted even further into the floorboards. That was the one thing she could never forget, endless nights, sleepless nights and all she could picture was his smile. He grabbed the white tee shirt hanging on the close by chair and put it on then he asked her,

"Better?"

She really wanted to say she would rather see him shirtless but that was inappropriate and the last thing she needed to give him was the satisfaction of letting him know that she still had feelings for him so she simply nodded.

"I was just by the boat house and I heard something very disturbing and you have some explaining to do" she said and he inhaled sharply not knowing how to respond. He had not done anything lately that she could have to ask him about but still he was slightly scared and it made him feel normal. As nervous as he was, he liked feeling alive, feeling something.

"Calm down and tell me what happened" he said trying to remain calm.

"Well" she whispered, "I was taking a walk and I overheard Jae Kyung's boyfriend talking on the phone and he said that Woo Bin had been shot a few months back and that Woo Bin refuses to die. What is going on?"

"Listen" he said but she put up her hand and he stopped talking.

"Don't lie Yi Jung" she said looking into his eyes, "Tell me the truth".

"Fine" he said, "Yong Sun is the son of the rival of Woo Bin's father and he is looking to be the most powerful mafia leader and the only people in the way are Woo Bin and his father"

"Are you serious? I have to tell Jae Kyung to stop seeing him immediately" she said her eyes wide.

"I don't suggest you tell her all the information I just gave you, she might not take it very well" he said.

"Of course she will not take it well, this new guy is trying to kill the person she lo-" she stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"The person she what?" he asked smirking, "The person she loves?"

"I never said that and you better not say anything to anybody about that" she said pushing his shoulder gently.

"Well if I am going to keep this secret I need something from you" he smiled.

"You are impossible" she said letting out a breath, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me if you love your boyfriend" he said with a straight face.

"I don't understand what this has to do with my boyfriend. And I already told you that I do so why do you keep asking?" she said speaking rapidly.

"If I know anything, I know that you are not a liar" he said, "And you always get defensive when I bring him up so look me in the my eyes and tell me that you truly love him"

"You are being ridiculous" she said standing in front of him as he got closer, "You are wasting your request because you know what my answer is going to be".

"Fine then say it" he said inches away from her when he heard somebody coming from down the hall. From what he heard from Woo Bin, Yong Sun was one crazy bastard and he would probably assume that anybody who was awake might have heard him. Yi Jung grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall in a small window corner around the bedroom door. Before she could start screaming he put his index finger up to his mouth and whispered,

"Shh" and to his surprise he remained completely still and quiet.

Yi Jung looked down at Ga Eul. What an idiot he must have been before. Her long dark eye lashes fluttered and her pink lips parted as she took a breath. Yi Jung encircled the nape of her neck with his left hand, reached up to her dark long hair. She looked up into his eyes and even though he knew that she would probably be angry with him later, her sweet scent, which haunted his every minute, was overpowering logic. He got closer and noticed her breath quicken but before she could say anything, he covered her lips with his and instantly a moan escaped his throat just from sheer pleasure of the feel of her lips. He never wanted to be away from her and as much as he wanted to move on and not follow her around like a lost child, he could not help what his heart made him do and feel when she was around. He took his time and tasted her lips as they burned a memory in his mind he could never forget. He always rushed things with every girl he had ever been with but she was different, the way he felt when he was around her was different, like he actually meant something to somebody and as much as it scared him like hell, he let go and became vulnerable for the first time in his life. He found himself in her sweet lips and he greedily explored her mouth and their kiss went from sensual to passionate and he made the space between their bodies nonexistent.

To his surprise she responded by running her delicate hands through his jet black hair. He outlined the shape of her body with his hands and stopped at her waist, drawing her against his body as her back created a slight arch. He finally took a breath parting from her lips but he moved down to her neck and kissed the sensitive spots gently and a smile cracked across his mouth when he felt her body arch more and she gently tugged at his hair in response to his kisses. She did not know what had gotten into her but his body against hers felt so right and this kiss felt different from any before. He was making sure she was comfortable and felt loved, as much as she hated to admit that he made her like more of a woman that her boyfriend would ever make her feel, the connection was undeniable. Before she knew it, he found her lips again and kissed her like he needed her so she bit his lower lips and heard a husky moan from the base of his throat. They both breathed heavily when they parted and rested they foreheads on each other and Ga Eul though that her hands now had hand fulls of his shirt pulling him closer to her body.

"Ga Eul" he whispered noticing no noise outside and figuring that Yong Sun has already gone back to his room, "Please break up with your boyfriend" he pleaded.

Her eyes went wide even though they were still wrapped in each other's arms. He had always asked her if she loved him but he had never been that direct.

"That's not fair" she said trying to have her heart beat at a steady rate, "You can't just come back and ask me something like that after not speaking to me for a year".

"I know, I am being selfish as usual but I can't see you with him, I can't think of him touching you like I do, kissing you like I do, you saying his name like you say mine and most of all him making you his like I want to make you mine right now" he said and her cheeks flushed pink.

"I – umm- I don't understand" she stuttered as she heard his direct confession.

"Well then let me make it a little more clear for you" he said and she braced herself, "I wanted to wake up every morning with you even if we do nothing the night before, I want to see your smile every day because it does not matter what kind of day I am having, all I need is that smile and those beautiful big brown of yours to look into mine to believe that everything with me alright, I want to smell your perfect vanilla scent all over my house and especially on my pillows, but most of all I want nothing more than to see your heart smile because I know that is all I need to make my heart smile" he said and she blinked rapidly, she wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was not dreaming but she knew that she was not dreaming when Yi Jung gave her another kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet but she was still in a trance from what he had just said.

"I have to go" is all she could make out, it was all so much she did not even know what to say or do. To her surprise he back up allowing her room to leave and he watched her turn around and walk out of the door.

…

"WHAT?" both Jae Kyung and Jan Di yelled out loud and Ga Eul blushed again.

"He seriously said all that?" Jae Kyung asked.

All Ga Eul could do was nod and Jan Di's mouth remained open in shock. They had gone down to the local small village and on the way there Ga Eul had told them about what happened that morning between her and Yi Jung. The boys were back in the house preparing the barbecue for lunch and the girls had decided to check out the local village.

"Well preparing lunch must be awkward right now between the six of them" Jae Kyung said shaking her head.

"Oh my God speaking of did you know that - " Ga Eul was cut off by a woman dressed in a gypsy outfit, all sorts of colors in her outfit and gold jewelry hung from her ears and neck as she said,

"Girls, won't you come? I will read your fortune for you"

"Oh I think we are all set" they all said to the woman.

"Oh please, come on" the gentle old lady said, "Free of charge".

"What have we got to lose" Jae Kyung said to Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"Fine" they both responded and the old lady smiled as she led them to her colorful tent. She pulled out a deck of cards and placed them on the table as the three of them sat in front of her.

"So how does this work?" Jae Kyung said laughing a little, "Do you tell us who we will marry and how many kids we will have gonna have".

The old lady cut the half deck again and flipped up the first card in front of Ga Eul. It was the lover card, the second was jealousy and the last was a marriage card.

"You, my child, your life is complicated. The man you have desired for a long time just confessed that he feels the same but don't be fooled, his past will come back to haunt him and may risk any chance you have at being with him" the old lady told Ga Eul, "Your relationship will prove to be difficult and painful especially at the beginning however I do see you getting married but I cannot guarantee that your betrothed will be the same man you have desired for so long".

The lady stayed silent as cut the deck of cards in half and flipped up a single card in front of Jae Kyung. It was the love card and another marked death and the last one marked baby.

"You my girl desire a man who is unavailable and you have gotten close to him over the past year or two. He is dating a girl whom you know but don't like especially since she is with him"

Ga Eul and Jan Di both looked at Jae Kyung who had stopped laughing or even smiling.

"Your journey is a difficult one and it may prove to be too difficult, there will be a death and it will not be yours, my girl, it will be somebody you care for dearly. Even though I know that this man you desire loves you as well, there will be a lot of suffering and it may sometimes seem impossible especially with this new man I see in your life. I also foresee a baby in your future and you will go through many challenges to keep the child" the old lady said quietly.

"Am I just supposed to believe you? That people will die and I will have a baby?" Jae Kyung said feeling uneasy as the grim reaper card started at her.

"You don't have to believe me child but I know the man you desire trusts you and would do anything for you to be safe and that is something you need to remember, always. He has a big heart that that is the main reason he has a scar on his hip right now" she smiled and Jae Kyung remained silent with her eyes slightly wide.

…

Back in the house the guys gathered wood to make the barbecue ready. Yi Jung was by the front of the house trying to get some fresh air and he was soon joined by Hyun Jun who greeted him.

"Hello" Yi Jung said coldly.

"So have you and Ga Eul known each other a long time?" Hyun Jun asked.

"Yeah, more than five years" Yi Jung said shortly.

"Listen I sense that you don't like me" he said, "Is there something I should know?"

Yi Jung stood silent for a while and noticed Jae Kyung with the girls driving up to the house.

"You know, I think that is a conversation you should have with Ga Eul and not me" Yi Jung answered politely.

"You are probably right" Hyun Jun said, "But I hope you know that she is not breaking up with me anytime soon".

"Excuse me?" Yi Jung turned to face him.

"You heard me" Hyun Jun said, "You think I don't know who you are and what you did with all those girls, Ga Eul is not another one of those girls you played around with"

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me about knowing who I am? You don't even know what makes your girlfriend happy" Yi Jung said his tone stern and angry.

"I know what doesn't make her happy" he said, "You make her miserable so why don't you just leave again and go hang around some whores while I make Ga Eul mine and mine alone"

Yi Jung had never been emotional about anything. He had taken a chapter out of Ji Hoo's book for that but with every button Hyun Jun pushed the more he felt his anger rising and there was a tingling in his heart not allowing him to be calm and collected when his fist flew across Hyun Jun's face.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was all happening slow motion. Woo Bin ran towards them, his feet felt like unmovable cement blocks at the bottom of the ocean. He had never seen Yi Jung get into a physical fight, let alone over a girl. Woo Bin arrived just in time to separate them after Hyun Jun had hit Yi Jung back and both their lips were bleeding. Ji Hoo held Hyun Jun back and Woo Bin held Yi Jung back as he tried to examine his jaw. It was going to bruise but at least there was no fracture or break, not that Woo Bin through Hyun Jun capable or skilled enough to cause such damage.

Jae Kyung hit on the breaks and drifted into her parking spot noticing the guys breaking up a fight.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, "Why are Yi Jung and Hyun Jun bleeding?"

Ga Eul did not even wait for the car to come to a fully stop before she jumped out and ran toward the commotion. Her heart led her towards Yi Jung, it pained to see him hurt. All she wanted to do was gently kiss his busted lip and spend all her time with him but her feet lead her towards Hyun Jun's direction.

Yi Jung did not even know what to feel, say or do at that point. His eyes remained on her as she walked towards Hyun Jun and suddenly he felt his jaw hurting more than when he had received the punch.

"What happened here?" Jae Kyung said as everybody was now outside.

"Nothing" Yi Jung said wiping away the blood from his lip and leaving everybody to head inside.

They all looked to Hyun Jun but all he did was shake his head. He knew very well that saying something bad about Yi Jung would only result in another punch from Woo Bin which would probably do a lot more damage to his face.

…

"I really don't understand Ga Eul" Hyun Jun said as he iced his jaw, "why didn't you tell me you liked him all this time. Every time you spoke about him you said that he was just an old friend"

"I umm I don't like him, he hurt me, I just" she was going to continue but Hyun Jun cut her off.

"Stop lying Ga Eul, if there is anything you are not good at, it's lying" he exhaled a breath as Ga Eul did the same, "Just answer me one thing"

"Anything" she said.

"Have you done anything with him since he came back? And I am asking because I trust you but I certainly don't trust him"

She closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath of air, her lungs burning with guilt. She had to admit that she had cheated. Her silence spoke volume to him and he shook his head.

"Did he force himself on you?" he asked understanding her silence and she shook her head at him question.

"It was just a kiss though, it did not mean anything" she spoke rapidly.

"So it was just a peck on the lips then?" he asked knowing that is not what she meant.

She bit her bottom lip, she was uncomfortable and he could tell. It was not his hatred that made her uncomfortable because he still loved her but he was mad that she still loved Yi Jung, she still looked at Yi Jung in a way that she had never looked at him. Hyun Jun rested the small bag of ice on the desk and walked towards her. He had to do the only thing he knew to see how she really felt toward him. He pulled her into his arms and she let out a sharp breath right before he kissed her. Her eyes were wide at his bold move.

Throughout their relationship he was always very conserved, reserved and careful and now he was throwing caution to the wind. It was a last try at it, one last fight. Ga Eul tried to kiss him back and feel something more but it was just a kiss. As much as she hated it when she kissed Yi Jung she felt like she was on fire, her whole body tingled and she never wanted to stop kissing him.

Hyun Jun finally pulled away and they both took a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me all this time that you really did not love me?" he asked, "But instead you let me fall in love with you when you always knew that your heart belonged to someone else?"

"I am really sorry and I really do love you just not the way I should" she said as he finally let go of her body.

"You know I am sort of glad this happened because I would not want you to be in a loveless relationship or marriage" he said pulling out a diamond ring and placing it on the table.

Ga Eul did not know what to say so she walked forward and took the ring in her hand and observed it as it reflected in the light.

"You know, I have been carrying that around for weeks now trying to find the right moment but I guess something's are better left unsaid.

"I am so sorry, Hyun Jun, you have no idea how much I don't want to see you hurt" she said placing the ring down.

"Don't" he said and she stopped talking, "I already feel defeated, I don't need pity too".

He stood up and put the ring back in his pocket, he looked into her eyes for a second before heading to the door. He reached for the doorknob but stopped before turning it.

"I guess this is goodbye then, good luck with everything Ga Eul" he said before he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"No" she whispered but he was already gone.

She looked at the floor for another second before she lay on the bed motionless and numb. She never thought she would be the girl to cheat on her boyfriend. As hard as she tried to hold them back, tears escaped her eyes and she took a deep breath trying to relax her rapidly beating heart. She heard the door open but she did not bother looking up. Her vision was blurry from her tears anyways.

"Hey Love, it's okay" she heard Jae Kyung say as she felt both Jan Di and Jae Kyung lay next to her and hugged her as she shook from crying.

…

"So, do you what to explain what happen?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jung as they both sat on large couches drinking vodka on the rocks.

"He pushed the wrong button so I punched him" Yi Jung simply explained.

"Well I am pretty sure they broke up since he left so what is your next plan Casanova?" Woo Bin asked.

"I am going to ask her out" Yi Jung said without missing a beat, "Oh and that reminds me, I told her how I felt so I think it's time you hold up your end of the deal"

"What are you talking about?" Woo Bin asked.

"You have to tell Jae Kyung how you feel about her, I told Ga Eul so now you tell Jae Kyung and stop dating that stupid girlfriend of yours" Yi Jung said taking a swing of his vodka.

"It's not that simple" Woo Bin said.

"Yes it is, besides I am pretty sure we are cutting this weekend short after everything that happened so you have some time to think about how to do it. Not to make you mad but I don't think that Yong Sun is as considerate as you when it comes to getting physical with Jae Kyung"

"Thanks for the reminder" Woo Bin said finishing off his glass, his anger rising imagining Yong Sun holding Jae Kyung in his arms.

…..

**One Week Later**

Yi Jung took a much needed breath and exhaled slowly. The bouquet of multi colored daisies felt like a million pounds as he walked through the hallways of the school. Finally he reached her classroom and took another deep breath and noticed she dismissed the kids to go to their break. He opened the door and all the kids looked up at him, the girls smiling and Ga Eul's eyes bigger than normal.

"It's the handsome mister again!" one of the girls shouted.

Yi Jung kneeled down and whispered something in the girl's ear and handed her the flowers.

The girl smiled and nodded looking at Ga Eul. She walked towards Ga Eul handed her the flowers.

"The mister wanted me to ask you if you would do him the great pleasure of going to dinner with him tonight at eight" the little girl said and Ga Eul could not help but smile.

"Say yes!" they all shouted and Yi Jung smirked. He had called her every day since the infamous weekend where he punched her then boyfriend but she had not picked up so he decided to take things to her instead of over the phone. He walked towards her eliminating the space between them. She was a vision in her dark skinny jeans and oversized sweater paired with knee length boots and comfortable scarf. She set down the flowers on her desk and looked in his direction.

"How about you all go outside and play" she suggested to her students.

"Not before you say yes!" the girl said.

"I think teacher wants alone time" a boy said and Yi Jung smiled making her wish she was alone with him.

"Hey!' she said and the boy said, "Sorry" but everybody giggled.

"Fine, yes I will go to dinner with you" she said and everybody cheered, "Now go outside" she said and they all ran outside until Yi Jung and Ga Eul were the only ones in the room.

"I hope you did not say that just to get them to go outside" he said standing in front of her.

"I don't know yet" she said.

"Why have you been ignoring me this past week?" he asked and she looked around. She noticed the other nosy teachers looking into her classroom so she took his hand and led him to the small area where the kids left their backpacks.

"Was I supposed to answer your calls and say thank you for helping me break up with my boyfriend?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Listen, I am sorry for what happened but I would be lying to you if I did not say I am not very sad that you broke up with him" he said honestly.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and his face dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean all of a sudden you want to be with me and expressing how you feel" she said.

"I thought that is what you wanted, right? Besides it's not all of a sudden" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That night I took you on that fake date after that idiot boyfriend of yours broke up with you, when we went to the club and I told everybody that you had my heart and as much as it was hard for me to admit my cold, senseless heart was beating again and was in your hands. I think that" he paused, "That was when I realized how I felt about you".

She took a long breath in and exhaled slowly.

"Am I just supposed to believe you? I feel like I am a terrible person, he loves me and all I did was cheat on him" she said.

"I am so sorry that I make you feel like this" he said carefully and slowly reaching up and caressing her cheek with his hand.

"You know he was going to ask me to marry him" she said and his hand dropped.

"Ga Eul please you can't do this, I will go mad if you marry him. The reason why my exhibit is opening in two days as opposed to two weeks ago is because after you introduced me to your boyfriend I went back to my studio and smashed everything. I never thought it would be you but to me you are perfect and I know it's really hard to believe me since I hurt you so many times before but please you have to give me a chance and if I mess up then you never have to speak to me again but I, umm I love you" he said and she blinked rapidly.

She felt frozen, if his confession had not been enough this past weekend, the fact that he just said he loved her was enough to bring on her own personal cloud nine. She had played out this moment many times in her head and even though she wanted to be over the moon, she thought she would make him sweat just a little bit.

"So, what if I told you I did not like you anymore" she asked and his heart dropped to the ground.

"Umm then I umm" he stuttered, he never expected her to deny him especially after he had said that he loved her. She looked at him squirm for a moment longer before she put him out of his misery.

"It does not suit you to be nervous" she said smiling as she pulled him towards her by his tie. A smile flashed across his face before he covered her lips with his. He pushed her against his body and her breath caught in her throat.

"It does not suit you to be sneaky" he said after they broke their kiss and both breathed heavily.

"Say it again" she said running her hands through his hair and pressing her body against his.

"I love you" he said before he kissed her again, pushing her against the wall. He paused to let his lungs fill with air again but he continued kissing her neck as far as the scarf allowed him. Ga Eul arched her back as he gently kissed her neck and his hands travelled up her body. She was lost in heaven as his touch burning through her sweater.

"We have to stop, the kids will be coming in anytime" she whispered in between his kisses.

"I feel like taking you with me right now" he said and she blushed.

"I guess you will just have to wait until 8pm tonight" she said smiling.

"I will wait with great anticipation" he said before he kissed her again.

Ga Eul blushed even more but at the same time she felt grounded and alive with his affection of love towards her. He was saying more than she had ever hoped.

"I will pick you up tonight then" Yi Jung said finally releasing her lips and she smiled.

…

Woo Bin exhaled slowly as he tried to finish the work in front of his desk. A soft knock on the door made him look up as his secretary opened the door.

"Sir" she said.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked putting down the pen.

"Madam Myeong is on line one for you"

"Thank You and can you please hold all the meetings until I get off the phone please" he asked.

"Sure" she said before closing the door behind her.

"Hello" he said picking up the phone.

"Woo Bin, sweetheart, how are you?" Madam Myeong asked gently.

"I am okay, buried in work but getting through it" he said leaning back on his chair.

"Listen" she said, "This is probably a conversation we should have in person but I am going to China for a week and I don't want leave without bringing this up because it's been bothering me for days now"

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I don't want you to lie Woo Bin, I have known since you were two years old so I knew there was something wrong when you introduced me to your girlfriend so tell me why you are really with her"

Woo Bin exhaled again and he was silent for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know why I am with her to be completely honest with you. My father told me I should be her boyfriend and it probably has something to do with his business but I don't know and" Woo Bin stopped and ran his hand through his hair.

"And what?" she asked.

"And my father said that I am never going to have a real girlfriend because she would just end up like my mother anyways" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"I can't believe he would have the nerve to tell you something like that" she said, anger rising in her voice.

"He is right though" Woo Bin said, "I would never put the life of somebody I love on the line knowing the sort of business I am involved in".

"Woo Bin, you can't think like that. All you are going to do is live a miserable life, you need to be with a woman who understands you, supports you and most importantly doesn't judge you because if not then you will never find a partner in life who you can talk to about anything. You need to exist from that terrible business and make a real life for yourself"

"It's easier said than done" he said right before his secretary came into the room again, "Hold on Madam Myeong" Woo Bin said.

"I am so sorry" his secretary said, "I know you said that you wanted to postpone all meetings but your father is here and he really needs to speak to you".

Woo Bin sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees before saying,

"Tell him I will be there in two minutes"

His secretary nodded and closed the door.

"Sorry" Woo Bin said over the phone, "My father is here so I have to go"

"It's okay, we will speak again when I return" she said.

"Okay, have a safe flight" he said before disconnecting.

He sat up on his chair and tried to calm down before he went out to see his father. Just as before he had tries to bury himself in work but all he could think about was Jae Kyung. He had spoken to her regularly this past week but he had not seen her since the infamous weekend and it was killing him inside. He felt like a part of him was not there.

Finally he told his secretary to send his father in.

"Hello son" his father said.

"Hello" Woo Bin said coldly.

"How is Seo Yeon doing?" his father asked.

"Fine, why don't you ask her yourself?" Woo Bin sarcastically asked.

"Don't be smart with me" his father said.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit" Woo Bin continued, his tone unchanged.

"I am here to tell you that you will propose to Seo Yeon in two days' time" his father said.

….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yi Jung took a deep breath and adjusted his blue tie in the mirror. He thought about Ga Eul and closed his eyes pinching the bridge on the top of his nose. He had no idea how he had gotten through the day, all he could think about was her and how he did not want to hurt her again but he knew he had to try this again; he had to be with her once again.

He turned around hearing a knock on his door.

"Hey, what's up?" Yi Yung asked.

"Nothing much, you ready for your big date?" Woo Bin asked throwing himself on the couch and leaning his head back on the rest.

"Ready as I will ever be" Yi Jung said pulling his gray suit jacket on but stopped when he noticed Woo Bin place his elbows on his knees and run his hand through his hair, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Woo Bin looked up but he paused until he finally said, "Yeah, everything is fine"

"You are a terrible liar" Yi Jung said.

Woo Bin stood up and pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it on the small table close by.

Yi Jung picked up the box and opened it. A shiny diamond ring stared back at him and Yi Jung frowned.

"I don't understand, why" Yi Jung started to say but stopped realizing what it was for, or rather who it was for.

"Woo Bin, you can't do this. If this ring is for the person I am thinking of then you really can't do this" Yi Jung said.

"My umm, my father came by my office today and dropped that off and gave me instructions so I told him I would not do it" Woo Bin said looking at the ground.

"So why do you still have the ring?" Yi Jung asked.

"He told me that if I don't propose to my girlfriend then he will tell Tae about Jae Kyung. He said and I quote "do you take me for stupid man? You don't talk to a girl every single week for a year without something being there"" Woo Bin said finally taking a deep breath.

"Are you serious? He told you that he would tell Tae, the same man that wants to see you and your father dead" Yi Jung tried to wrap his mind around the crazy idea.

"Yeah and there is a deadline" Woo Bin said almost laughing at the ridiculous situation.

"What?" Yi Jung raised his voice.

"Yep, I am supposed to propose in two days' time, at your art exhibit opening, so all that media could be there"

Yi Jung shook his head and anger rose inside of him.

"Listen, I don't want you to be upset, go to your date, I am just going to go home" Woo Bin said putting the box back in his pocket.

"No, I will cancel my date and stay and we can talk" Yi Jung said.

"No. No way, I will not let you miss your date for something we can't do anything about" Woo Bin said heading for the door.

"No listen" Yi Jung tried to say but Woo Bin stopped him and said,

"Go on your date and try not to mess it up to badly, I will be just fine".

Yi Jung gave up. He knew Woo Bin. He knew he had to tell somebody but he always wanted to be alone when something likes this happen.

"Fine but I will call you tomorrow" Yi Jung said.

"Okay, good night" Woo Bin said leaving the room and heading for his car.

Yi Jung wanted to punch a wall. He could not believe Woo Bin's father. He knew that Woo Bin would propose because he cared too much for Jae Kyung and he would never let anything happen to her. Yi Jung picked up his cell phone and dialed Ji Hoo's number as he grabbed his car keys.

"Hey" Ji Hoo answered.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and go over to Woo Bin's house" Yi Jung said.

"Yeah sure, is everything okay?" Ji Hoo asked.

"His father is being" Yi Jung passed to try and find the right word.

"He is being a dick" Ji Hoo said and as much as it was a serious matter Yi Jung could not help but laugh.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Yi Jung said getting in his car.

"Alright, I will go over now. Have fun on your date. Don't mess it up too bad" Ji Hoo said.

"Yeah, yeah" Yi Jung said before hanging up and turning on his car.

Ga Eul took a deep, exaggerated breath as she observed her figure in the mirror. The deep blue dress ended right above her knees and the v cut showed of her petite figure.

_Don't chicken out now_ Ga Eul she thought to herself, _this is what you have been waiting for and now you are nervous. _

Before she could think about anything else, she heard the doorbell ring throughout the house. She took one last look at herself and pushed her wavy hair behind her shoulder as she went towards the door. She opened the door and Yi Jung's smile faced her and she could not help but smile as well.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said, "You look stunning"

"Thank you" she said, "You don't look so bad yourself"

He chuckled and she said,

"Let me just grab my bag".

Yi Jung opened his car door for her and she smiled at him causing the air in his lungs to escape. It was going to be a long night for him. Every move she made, made him nervous with anticipation.

Fifteen minutes later Yu Jung had driven past down town Seoul and his car was now heading up a remote area.

"You know" Ga Eul said, "If it was any other girl, she would be worried right about now that we are in a dramatic movie where the pretty boy is actually a killer" she laughed and he did as well.

"You think I am a pretty boy? "he asked, "And why aren't you worried?"

"Well Sir Casanova it's not just your charm that gets the girls and no I am not scared because I know that if you did anything to me all the boys would kill you and I include Jan Di and Jae Kyung in the boys besides I am not scared of you" she said smiling.

"Very true" he said "they would kill me but I would not dream of hurting you" he smiled back at her as he stopped in front of an all glass building.

He stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. She took his hand as she stepped out of the car but instead of walking forward he closed the car door and wrapped his had around her waist pushing her on his body. Her breath caught in her throat and her cheeks became a slight pink color when he said,

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Once or twice" she smiled and something about his kind words and their surroundings made her reached up and run her left hand through his hair as she pulled him in for a kiss. Taken back but pleasantly surprised, Yi Jung only missed a beat before making their kiss passionate and savory. His left hand wrapped around her back and his right hand gently grabbed her neck and the back of her head. They were lost in a world all their own when a voice said,

"Alright kids break it up"

Yi Jung took a deep breath and laughed after he broke their kiss and still held her close.

"How are you my friend?" Yi Jung said to the man shaking his hand.

"Great but it seems you are better" his friend laughed.

"Ga Eul this is my friend Dong Min and this is Ga Eul, my girlfriend" Yi Jung introduced them and Ga Eul could not help but smile.

"Please to meet you" she said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" Dong Min said kissing her hand and smiling.

"Alright alright" Yi Jung said.

"Never thought I would see the day when Yi Jung had a proper woman by his arm and he was jealous" Dong Min laughed leading them inside.

"I like him" Ga Eul whispered to Yi Jung as she giggled.

"Of course you do" he chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"This is my new restaurant" Dong Min said. Ga Eul looked around and smiled. It was absolutely beautiful. It was surrounded by all glass from floor to ceiling, the square tables where draped with crisp white table cloths, the fresh cut flowers served as the center pieces and the regal blue napkins added the needed pop of color.

"This is beautiful, congratulations" Ga Eul said and smiled.

"Thank You, we open next week but I wanted my good friend and his especially beautiful girlfriend to be my first customers".

"What an honor, thank you" Ga Eul politely said.

"Right this way to your special table for two" Dong Mon said.

He led them outside to the beautiful terrace. Downtown Seoul was at your fingertips and the bright lights of the city contrasted beautifully with the trees surrounding them; it made for a breathtaking landscape.

"Wow, the view is incredible" Ga Eul said gently leaning against the glass by their table.

"Yeah, the view is pretty breath taking" Yi Jung said looking at her perfection against the bright lights.

"I hear you" Dong Min whispered to Yi Jung, "Don't mess this up".

"I'll try my best" Yi Jung said right before Ga Eul turned around and smiled at them. She was already having an incredible time; she felt like she was floating, here at this amazing new restaurant with the person she had and still loved most.

"Well service will get started soon so I should head back to the kitchen" Dong Min said, "Again it was a pleasure to meet you Ga Eul and I hope you enjoy the diner".

"Thank you, I am sure I will" Ga Eul said as Yi Jung pulled the chair out for her.

"So how is your gallery opening going?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung a few minutes later as they enjoyed their entrée and champagne.

"It's getting there, now that I finished all the pieces I can focus on the layout of the gallery and now that I can have some peace of mind not constantly thinking about you and your ex-boyfriend, I can actually accomplish some work" he said honestly.

She blushed and said,

"You know, I waited a really long time for you to come to your senses, just when I thought I had finally broken through, you left for a year without word" she said, the sadness in her voice made Yi Jung cringe.

"I know and I am sorry, I just" he paused and she looked up at him across the table, "I know you told me a long time ago that I was actually afraid of getting hurt myself and you were right, I was selfish before that night, Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding. That night I realized that I loved you and then the fear reversed. The way I am, the way I was" he corrected himself, "I knew the type of life I am part of, you would somehow end up being hurt. I would rather see you with someone else than hurt the way I hurt you" he looked down.

"But I don't understand" she said.

"But, I thought I was going to check myself into a mental hospital when I saw you with your ex. In my head it would be able to bear it but in reality it was a whole different story" he laughed a little remembering his manager's face when he showed him all the broken vases.

"I know it's hard for you to wear your heart on your sleeve but am I supposed to believe you are this changed man?" Ga Eul asked.

"You have every right to doubt me but I just ask that you take this last leap of faith with me and if I mess up in any way, you will never have to speak to me again" he said and she relaxed in her seat seeing the determination in his kind, handsome face.

"I guess so" she said teasing him and they both chuckled.

The chocolate mousse dessert came out and Ga Eul was in heaven. Chocolate was her favorite and the fresh raspberries and mint on top made the whole thing delicious.

"I am worried about Jae Kyung" Ga Eul said exhaling a breath as she placed her spoon down.

"I know, I am worried about Woo Bin as well" Yi Jung said, "I did not want to worry you further this past weekend but that time that Woo Bin said he was away on business to Jae Kyung this past year that they were in constant contact, he was actually ambushed leaving work and he got shot in the hip trying to protect on of his new bodyguard who had just been hit, I flew back just for those few days" he paused and looked down, "I thought I was going to lose him that day, we all did".

"I am really sorry" she said touching his hand across the table. He looked up when he felt her warm touch and smiled.

"Well enough with the sentimentalism" he said clearing his throat, standing up and helping her out of the chair, I hope you enjoy the show".

"Show?" she asked but in an instant fireworks erupted in the sky and Ga Eul instantly smiled. They were every single color and glitter she could possible imagine and again she felt like she was on cloud nine.

"What is it with you guys and fireworks?" she laughed, teasing him a bit.

"I know you were happy the first time I did them so this time wouldn't hurt" he said wrapping him arm around her waist and holding her tightly by his side.

"No, it definitely does not hurt" she smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot" he said pulling a small box out of his pocket, "This is for you" he said opening the box and revealing a beautiful ring which looked familiar to Ga Eul. It was identical to his crown ring but on the top of each small crown there was elegantly placed deep emerald stone.

"It almost identical to yours" she said.

"Yeah it is and one day I will tell you the story of both but for today this ring signifies my promise and by taking it you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend" he said and held his breath for her response even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Of course" she smiled and he put the ring on her finger; it was a perfect fit. Ga Eul could not describe it but the ring did not look new, it was definitely never worn but it almost had a vintage look, it looked as old as his.

After the fireworks they said thank you to Dong Min once again and 25 minutes later they were in front of Ga Eul's house.

They stood in front of her door and Yi Jung smiled at her. The night could not have gone more perfect.

"Well thank you for tonight" she said.

"No problem, I guess this is good night. I will call you tomorrow" he said.

"Okay" she said in a small voice; she did not know if she was ready to be bold but when he smiled and turned around to go to his car she gently grabbed his arm and he stopped. Before he could ask her is everything was okay she pulled him towards her body.

"Ga Eul" he whispered, his voice was laced with emotion and a need for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into his body as her breath shortened. He lowered his head for his lips to meet hers and a moan escaped his throat as soon as he felt her soft lips on his.

He pushed her against her front door and continued kissing her. It felt like he was making up for all the time he had been gone, all those times he had wished she was there with him, next to him, close to him, waking up next to him every morning. He took his time and tasted her lips.

She dropped her clutch on the ground and ran her hands through his hair and arched her back. Yi Jung slowly, agonizingly broke away and they both took deep breaths.

"Ga Eul" he breathed by her ear, "You are driving me crazy".

He did not know what the feeling inside his body was. With every other girl there had never been any connection. It was purely physical but with Ga Eul, he felt a pure euphoric connection by just tasting her lips. His control was on a thin line and he was scared of what he would do if he stayed a minute longer.

Her cheeks were flushed but she said,

"I never knew a country bumpkin like me would drive you crazy".

He chuckled but he held her close still. The champagne in her system was making her bolder that usual and her body was acting without her thinking first. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and brought him centimeters away from her lips.

"I umm, I should probably go" he whispered against her lips. _Who am I?_ he thought to himself, _stuttering like a teenage boy_ but his thoughts were cut short when she said,

"Go? What if I wanted you to say the night?" she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. He was in shock, from her kiss, her words, and her boldness. He suddenly felt himself getting hard when she unlocked the front door and brought him inside and pressed him against the wall continuing to kiss him. She kissed his neck as she stripped him of his jacket and threw it on the floor. His hands reached down to her hips as he switched positions with her and pinned her on the wall. He took a break from her lips to catch his breath but he continued to kiss her neck and slowly made his way down to her collar bone and eventually to her breasts. She arched her back in response to his kisses and her whole body felt like it was on fire when he looked up at her.

"Ga Eul" he said, she could hear the emotion in his voice, "are you sure you want to do this?"

She bit her lower lip and blinked rapidly, he could see her hesitation and he did not blame her. He wanted their first time to be perfect and as far as he remembered it would be her first time ever so he wanted to wait until she was comfortable.

He smiled as he took her hand in his. He kissed her hand and said,

"Come on, let's make some tea".

Her hesitant face turned to a smile following him to the kitchen.

…

Woo Bin tried to shut his eyes even more. He rolled over and lazily opened one eye to see his clock read 6:00AM. He groaned internally and sat up in bed. He looked across his room and saw the little box sitting on his table. He pinched the top of his nose and closed his eyes briefly.

He decided to go for a run since he felt like his head was going to explode. He ran until his lungs burned trying not to think about anything. He checked his watch and it read 6:45AM; he had a meeting at 8AM but he was not in the mood to see anybody. He called his secretary and cancelled his whole day before getting in the shower.

"You are supposed to meet with your father today" she said over the phone.

"Just tell him that I am busy, if he needs me he knows where to find me" Woo Bin said before hanging up. His father was the last person he wanted to see right now.

He stepped out of the shower and towel dried his hair and pushed it out of his face. He wore a pair of black pants and a belt. He pulled out a thick blue buttoned sweater and pulled it over his head on top of his gray tee shirt. He looked in the mirror and straightened out the sweater and pulled on a pair of black shoes. He slipped on his watch and headed down the stairs when he smelled vanilla from the kitchen. Woo Bin did not remember asking his maid to make breakfast and he realized it was not his maid at all when he heard a familiar voice.

"So then you just add the chocolate chips" Jae Kyung showed the two young maids.

He smiled briefly; she looked good in anything she wore but the pink apron made him feel like he was home not just in his house.

"I did not realize that I hired a new maid" he teased her and she looked up and smiled. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few loose pieces falling by her face. His two maids stepped back and bowed noticing Woo Bin in the room.

"You can't afford me" she said smiling.

"Oh really?" he said but laughed.

"So how come you are not going to work?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he asked but realized something and spoke up again, "Did my secretary tell you again?"

"Of course, she likes me more than she likes you" Jae Kyung teased him.

"Very funny, and why aren't you at work?" he asked her.

"I was tired from all the meetings this week so I decided to take a day off and I was driving to your office but I called to check you had gone to work and now I am here since your maids told me you had not had breakfast yet" she explained.

"Did they now?" he said looking at them as they both looked down.

"Oh please girls don't be scared, he is harmless" she said approaching him, "Right?" she asked him standing inches away.

"Wrong" he said closing the gap between their bodies and she blinked rapidly. He reached up to her face and gently wiped flour away from her face. She looked perfect in her apron and messy hair. Her big eyes and long eye lashes looked into his and for a brief moment Woo Bin got lost in a world all his own, in a world in which Jae Kyung's delicate face was the one he woke up to every morning. But he remembered the ring upstairs and quickly said,

"Stop making a mess" taking his hand away and walking to the fridge.

"Fine then I guess you don't want any pancakes" Jae Kyung said.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"I guess I can give you one" she laughed.

"You two can go for today" Woo Bin said to the maids.

"But I need their help" Jae Kyung protested.

"I'll help you" he said sitting on the high chair watching her cook.

"Oh yeah, a lot of help you are" she said.

A couple of minutes later Woo Bin was smiling like a little kid while eating his pancakes.

"You know I tried making these once and it did not go over so well" he said.

"I can only imagine" she laughed, "I left a recipe in the top right drawer so you can try making them when I am not here".

"Where would you be?" he asked quickly.

"Well" she said taking a sip of her milk, "I have to go back to China soon and I don't think your girlfriend would like it very much if I came here every morning and cooked you pancakes; maybe she can learn to make you some" she said the last line sadly.

"Doubt it" he said and she looked up, "she is not much of a cook".

"Anyways, what are we doing today?" she asked wanting his girlfriend to be the last subject of discussion.

"Are you volunteering me to spend the day with you princess?" he asked.

"Can you find of a better way to spend the day?" she asked smiling as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"Not really" he said.

"Okay then, lead the way" she smiled removing her apron.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, where are we going?" Jae Kyung asked as she crossed her legs and relaxed in the passenger seat.

"It's a surprise" he said, "You were the one who wanted to spend the day with me so don't complain".

"I am not complaining but I do have a question" she said looking his way but he kept his eyes on the road as he responded.

"What's up?"

"Where is your girlfriend? It seems like you have not seen her in days"

He looked out at the road for a moment longer before responding to her. He thought about the ring in his room and what he had to do tomorrow.

"She is getting back from Tokyo today, in the afternoon" he responded, "What is with all the questions? Besides where is your boyfriend, man friend, date? I don't really know what to call him" he chuckled.

"Man friend? Are we in the middle ages?" Jae Kyung said laughing, "To be honest with you, I don't know what we are, he is nice but he can be possessive sometimes, it's weird, I don't really know how to describe it"

Woo Bin clenched his jaw and grabbed on to the steering wheel a bit harder.

"What do you mean possessive?" he managed to get out.

"For example, we were having lunch the other day and it was going fine, normal conversation and then my assistant called and said there was an emergency at the office with some accounts in China and I obviously had to excuse myself from lunch and go handle my emergency at work and he got super mad and was acting like I was leaving him to go meet another man and even if I was, which I wasn't, we are not technically in a relationship so what is it to him and he is very touchy, all the time" she said shaking her head.

Woo Bin felt like turning the car around and driving to Tae's house and using the gun he had in his glove compartment but instead he pulled into a gravel path leading up to a large elegant mansion.

"This is pretty" Jae Kyung smiled as he helped her out of the car.

They proceeded inside and were greeted by an older woman who hugged Woo Bin and smiled speaking to him softly. Jae Kyung was too busy admiring the beauty of the building to listen to their conversation until she saw a sign on the right wall which read,

"Casablanca Home for the Youth"

Jae Kyung smiled to herself before she heard her name being called.

"Jae Kyung I would like you to meet Madame Ming, the director of this center and Madame Ming this is Jae Kyung, a really good friend of mine" Woo Bin introduced them.

"A friend? What a shame" Madame Ming said, "You look so great together"

They both chuckled and Jae Kyung's cheeks turned pink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Jae Kyung said.

"Of course, you too, would you like a tour?" Madame Ming asked her and Jae Kyung smiled and said.

"Definitely, that would be great"

At that time five boys came running down the stairs and all said,

"It's Woo Bin Hyong" and Woo Bin smiled as they all ran towards him.

"Boys! What did I say about running?" Madame Ming said and they all slowed down.

"Come on" Madame Ming said to Jae Kyung, "We will let the boys play".

Jae Kyung and Madame Ming proceeded to the stairs and made their way to the second floor. As Madame Ming showed her the incredible mansion Jae Kyung asked her,

"So have you been working here since it started?"

"Oh yes dear, I have been working her for about five years now. When this building was first remodeled and made into this incredible home I was honored to be the director and help kids of all ages feel like they belong somewhere and like they can do anything in the world even though they don't have parents" Madame Ming said sadly.

"They are all orphans?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yes, every single one of them. It's sad really but what this center creates is a chance for them not to be so alone in the world and create trouble. Not only that, but there is a school here" Madame Ming pointed out the classrooms, "Fully equipped with excellent teachers, and supplies. There are also work opportunities, sports, activities and lessons which the kids are required to complete before they are able to apply to college".

"That is incredible, but how are they able to afford college? It is getting to be very expensive and surely their jobs don't pay enough to pay for college" Jae Kyung asked as Madame Ming showed her the dormitories.

"Of course not, their jobs are simple and surely not enough to pay for college. There is a fund created for them, none of the kids know it, so they have to work extra hard to get scholarships but there will always be enough money to send them all to college. Now getting into college is something they must work for themselves" Madame Ming said.

"This place is spectacular" Jae Kyung said smiling, "But how is it funded? Surely it must have investors?"

"Just one" Madame Ming smiled.

"One? Do you mind me asking who?" Jae Kyung asked.

Madame Ming stood quiet for a second before responding,

"I wouldn't normally say because it is not something the investor wants to be public information but since you are the only person he brought here, I don't think he would mind" Madame Ming said and Jae Kyung stopped walking and said,

"What? He did all this?"

"I have known Woo Bin since he was just a baby, I worked for his family, I worked closely with his mom not that she let me do much work, she was very independent. Anyways after she passed away his father fired all the help in the house and hired new people. Maybe it was too painful, maybe he wanted to let go of it all, I don't know but Woo Bin found me about five years ago and told me his plan for this center and he wanted someone he trusted, someone who, I think, reminded him of the happier times in his childhood so here we are now but do not tell him anything I told you. He has not even told his friends about this place and he certainly has never brought a girl here" Madame Ming and they both laughed a little.

At that moment a little girl come out of the dormitories and stopped when she noticed Madame Ming and Jae Kyung. She bowed and smiled, she was no more than three years old and the pink dress she wore matched her sparkly ribbon perfectly.

"Hi cutie" Jae Kyung said bending down to her.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"I am Jae Kyung, what is your name?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Ella" she whispered.

"It's nice to meet you" Jae Kyung whispered and smiled.

"It's almost time for lunch" Madame Ming said, "Come on girls".

"Do you want to come with me Ella?" Jae Kyung asked.

Ella nodded and Jae Kyung picked her up in her arms and they proceeded downstairs.

"Hey" Woo Bin said to Jae Kyung as she headed downstairs with Ella in her arms.

"Hey" she smiled, "Look at this beauty I found upstairs" she kissed Ella in the cheek.

Ella giggles and Woo Bin smiled.

"Oppa" Ella said reaching out for Woo Bin.

He took her in him arms and Jae Kyung smiled.

"Hey pretty lady" he said to Ella, "You are growing up fast".

"Is this your wife?" Ella asked pointing to Jae Kyung, "I like her, she is pretty"

He looked at Jae Kyung and her eyes became a bit bigger and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Yeah, she is pretty, isn't she" Woo Bin whispered to Ella but Jae Kyung heard him, "You know she is pretty smart too and sometimes demanding but she is great".

"You two should make babies" Ella said and Woo Bin laughed and as did Jae Kyung.

"That's a little fast" Woo Bin said.

"Well, that is what you are supposed to do when you are married; love each other forever and make babies" Ella said.

"Yeah? Is that what you are learning in school?" Woo Bin asked her as they walked over to the lunch table.

"No" Ella giggled, "that's what happens in my princess books".

Jae Kyung laughed and almost wished that Ella was right and that her books actually could become real. She had never seen Woo Bin with kids but it was a sight she did not want to ever leave her memory. He looked so relaxed, so natural, so happy and it made her heart ecstatic.

"Let's go eat lunch" Woo Bin said.

…..

Yi Jung walked around his museum and a smile cracked across his lips as he thought about his opening in less than 24 hours. He had thought about pushing it to a later date for Woo Bin's future but he figured that Woo Bin's father did not need an event to make Woo Bin propose. If he did not propose tomorrow, he would just make him do it another time unless something dramatic happen. He heard footsteps and his assistant greeted him.

"Hello Sir" she said, "Your grandfather is here".

"Right" he said taking a deep breath and following her back to his office.

"Hello grandfather" Yi Jung said bowing as he entered his office.

"Hello" his grandfather said, "The press is very excited for this opening tomorrow, you better not disappoint me".

"Of course not" Yi Jung said feeling uncomfortable. His grandfather never just visited because he missed seeing Yi Jung or the museum. He always visited for a bigger reason and Yi Jung did not want to hear his reason.

"So have you spoken to your father?" his grandfather asked.

Yi Jung released a slow breath and said,

"Not recently, why?"

"Just asking, I don't want him to show up at your opening and create a scandal. Scandals like dating girls that are your age" his grandfather said.

"I would not really call what he does dating" Yi Jung said slightly laughing.

"Well I just came to check in on you and I guess I will see you tomorrow night" hid grandfather said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yes, thank you for your visit" Yi Jung said standing.

"Oh and Yi Jung" his grandfather said half way out of the door.

"Yeah" Yi Jung said.

"Tell Miss Chu Ga Eul that I am very excited to meet her at the opening" he said before leaving the office.

Yi Jung opened his mouth to say something but he was at a loss for words. He did not really know what question he could have asked. The most logical one was probably how do you know I am dating her but it seemed like his grandfather always knew everything that was happening in his life.

Yi Jung sat down and looked over some preparations for tomorrow evening to take his mind away from his grandfather's visit. He heard a soft knock on the door and when he looked up he smiled seeing Ga Eul.

"Hi" she said walking in.

"Hey" he smiled and stood up to hug her, "I missed you" he held her tight against his body.

"Is everything okay?" she said feeling the tension in his body.

"It is now that you are here" he said still holding her close. She could feel his rapid heartbeat so she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked pulling back and looking up at him.

"Actually, yeah, I do. Do you want to grab a coffee down the street?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled and he took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers in hers.

"I'll be back" he told his secretary as they walked out of his office.

….

"Okay fine, let's make a bet since you think that you are so invincible" Jae Kyung said.

Woo Bin laughed and said,

"Okay, you are making this more fun since I am going to win and now get a prize as well. What is the bet?" he asked.

"How about whoever wins gets one wish granted" she said.

"Intriguing" he said, "Have you been reading Ella's fairytale books?" he teased her.

"Shut up" she said, "Besides I am with no prince charming".

"Obviously your man friend is not charming" he laughed and pulled up his gun towards the range. After he hit his target he turned back to her and said, "But it's okay, at least you get to spend one day with a real Prince".

She laughed and said,

"We will see who is royalty after this competition".

After two rounds Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were tied in their shooting game.

"Alright, whoever wins this round will win the game. Agreed?" Woo Bin asked.

"Agreed" she nodded as she tried to think of what her wish was going to be. There was no way she was going to lose this game.

They waited for the discs to fly in the air but nothing appeared.

"What is going on?" Woo Bin asked the attendant approaching them.

"I am very sorry sir but the system is not working and since it is late in the day the repair man cannot come in until tomorrow to fix it" he bowed apologizing.

"Oh man!" Jae Kyung said, "Now how are we going to settle who won this if we are tied?"

"May I suggest something?" the attended spoke up softly.

"Of course" Jae Kyung said.

"Maybe a rematch for the future but for now since you had a bet why don't you both get your wish and that way you both win" he suggested.

They both looked at each other for a quick second and then Jae Kyung said,

"I like that, thank you" she told the attended and he bowed and excused himself.

"What if I don't like that?" Woo Bin asked.

"Fine then I will get my wish and you will get nothing" she said putting her gun down.

"No, that's not fair" he protested.

"Okay then so let's get to it" she said sitting down on the bench.

"Fine but remember there is no backing out, you have to do or say whatever my wish is" he said.

"Okay, wish away" she said.

"Okay" he sat beside her and said, "My wish is that you tell me the truth about you and Seo Yeon".

Jae Kyung shifted in her seat uncomfortably but he waited for her answer. He could have probably found out in other ways but he wanted to hear it from.

"Okay fine" she let out a deep breath, "When I met her at your house it was not my first time meeting her. We went to school together and we were even friends at one point, anyways, I was seeing this guy and we were pretty serious until Seo Yeon told him that I was cheating on him, which I was not, and he broke up with me. Then a week later he was dating Seo Yeon. They did not last very long but by the time they broke up I realized that it was not her fault but my ex-boyfriend's problem because he should have not believed her but I guess it is what it is".

He took her hand in his and said,

"Jae, I am really sorry".

She looked up at him and smiled. That was the purest thing he had ever expressed to her and it made her heart jump with joy even though it was something painful.

"So what is your wish?" he asked changing the subject and clearing his throat.

….

"Are you excited for your opening?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung who sat across from her at a small table in the coffee shop. He smiled and said,

"Yes I am but I am even more excited that you will be there with me" he reached across the table and held her hand.

"I can't wait" she said happily.

"Ga Eul listen" Yi Jung said, his tone changing dramatically, "I need to tell you something".

"Yeah, what is going on" she said feeling her own body tense up on the chair.

"My grandfather come in today to see me, obviously he will be at the opening tomorrow and when he visits he always has a plan, something he needs, or requests that I do" he said.

"Okay"

"He did not say exactly what he needed but I want you to know that I love you and that I will do everything possible to keep you safe and never feel alone. You know how tomorrow night is going to be, the press is going to be crazy and people are going to have questions about the work so you will be by my side all night but I just don't want you to feel pressured or alone" he said, his expression filled with worry.

"Yi Jung" she said squeezing his hand, "I know what being in your life means and I also know what this exhibit opening means to you. Don't worry about me, just worry about your art tomorrow besides, Jan Di and Jae Kyung will be there to keep me company. I love you" she said smiling.

He looked at her perfect face and smile a moment longer.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am glad you are here now" he said reaching across the table and lightly kissing her lips.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't believe this is what you wasted your wish on" Woo Bin said slightly releasing a breath.

"I am not wasting it; this is exactly what I wanted; just so I can destroy your game" Jae Kyung laughed.

"Very funny but you will see how all those girls fell for me, I am going to woe you tonight" he smiled as he drove up the secluded road.

Jae Kyung looked up and smiled as she took into the night stars. She let out a breath and caught herself when she wished that it could be like this the whole time. But it was just a fake date; she had used her wish on a date with him, or more understandably, for him to show her how he made a girl "his" because she was convinced that she would not fall for it. In the back of her mind though, she really wanted to do this to show herself that she did not think of him in that way because she needed to move on.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said and she finally looked his way and did not even realize the car was parked in front of a restaurant.

"Oh nothing, just playing the part, like your intriguing dates who probably don't speak much" she teased him and laughed as he did as well.

He helped her out of his car and loosened his deep blue tie a bit. Her short black lace dress showed off her small waist and long legs. She took his hand and instead of intertwining arms, he held her hand, slowly interlacing his fingers with hers. She tried to breathe normally but the feeling of his hand in hers was so overwhelmingly warm and supportive she wanted to reach over and kiss him but she contained herself. Woo Bin led her into the restaurant and he was greeted by the hostess as other people looked at them. Jae Kyung looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anybody, not to get Woo Bin into trouble with his annoying girlfriend. The hostess led them into a private dining room with candles lining the floor leading to the intimate table. The table sat on the edge of a balcony overlooking the starry night.

Woo Bin pulled out the chair for Jae Kyung and she took a seat and smiled as he sat across from her.

"Impressive" she said and he smiled.

"I told you so" he said.

"Be careful there" she said, "I never said I was head over heels like your other groupies".

"Ouch, groupies?" he laughed, "I mean they may not be up to your beauty or intelligence level but they aren't that bad".

Jae Kyung took a sip of her Riesling and tried not to over think his comments.

"So" she asked after they got some appetizers, "is it always like that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning back on his chair and taking a sip of his red wine.

"When we come in" she said crossing her legs under the table, "everybody was looking".

He took a deep breath and set down his wine glass.

"I guess, I had never really thought of it" he said.

"Why do they stare? I mean I know they probably know who you are but what's the point of them looking?"

"It's not because they know me that they stare" he said, "It's because they are scared of me"

"Scared of you?" she asked.

"Well more like scared of my family or what my family does" he said as they served them dinner, "It can get a little frustrating, I don't know, I guess I'm just tired of it sometimes".

"You don't agree with the way your family does things" it wasn't a question and he nodded a bit but then he looked out into the distance almost trying to find something to say to her.

"If you could do anything besides what your family does" she asked, "what would it be?"

"Architecture" he said without having a second thought.

"Sounds like you know what you want to do" she smiled drinking her second glass of wine.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy" he said finishing off his glass of red wine.

"Yeah, I know" she said taking a bite of the chocolate mousse in front of her, "but you need to do something to make you happy. You know, I see right through you"

"Do tell" he said intrigued.

"You put on this show of being a womanizer and you set up these elaborate dates and dinners for these girls but it's not because you are actually a player, it's because you want to keep yourself busy from thinking about what you would actually want to be doing but most importantly it's to distract yourself from what your father wants you to be" she said leaning forward until her elbows reached the table.

"Well, aren't you observant" he said looking into her eyes, "Here's what I think of you, if you will?"

"Proceed" she said.

"You bury yourself in work because you feel like you have something to prove to everybody especially those who think that you are going to fail. You also have a "boyfriend" because you are afraid you are going to end up alone even though you have nothing to worry about. Also I think you didn't fight for your college ex-boyfriend because deep down you did not think that he was the one, because if you did you would have fought. Even though you pretend not to be like those girls, you are actually just as bad as Ga Eul, believing in true love and soul mattes and you want to find somebody to spend the rest of your life with who is more than just a good business partnership or investment" he said.

She looked at him for a moment and swallowed hard. What she was avoiding all night come back and drowned her from the inside. She could not deny to herself that she loved him. He knew her better than anybody including her best friends and parents.

"Is this how you get your dates into bed? By discussing deep life issues?" she teased him trying to change the subject.

He smiled and said, "You started it".

After finishing her third glass Jae Kyung was in a good place, giggles included. Woo Bin held her by the arm as they walked to the car.

"So that's all it takes? Three glasses?" he asked her laughing.

"The joke is on you if you think I am drunk" she laughed as they got to the car. Woo Bin had taken his Royce Roy's since his other car was in the shop. He reached to open the door for her but she leaned on the door blocking the handle.

"Are you feeling feisty" he teased her waiting for her to get in the car.

"You have no idea" she said grabbing him by the tie and pulling him against her body. Their lips were inches away from each other. She kept one hand on his tie and wrapped the other arm around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked but didn't move one inch.

"Are you scared?" she whispered as she got closer to him. The heat from both their bodies felt like a hot comfortable summer day, it was something familiar and neither of them wanted to pull away from each other. She gently bit his lower lip before softly kissing his lips. Woo Bin wrapped one hand around her waist pulling her snuggly into his body and the other hand he buried in her hair. Her soft kiss immediately turned into passionate mirroring a rapid burning fire. She held on to the lapels of his jacket because her knees felt the force of gravity even more than ever before. His body surrounded her small figure and he let out a moan as their tongues touched. They both came up for air but their foreheads rested on each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"I'm – I'm sorry" Jae Kyung said between short breaths as she released his lapels and gently pushed him away from her creating space between them. She looked at the ground for a silence 5 seconds before he murmured,

"Yeah, yeah me too" as he opened the car door for her.

It was a silent car ride back to Jae Kyung's house except for Jae Kyung fidgeting with the radio stations. Her head was still slightly spinning from the wine and her fingers slipped from number to number on the radio dial in the car.

"And you said you weren't drunk" Woo Bin laughed slightly.

"Hey, don't make fun of me, that wine was a wee bit strong" she hiccupped and giggled.

He laughed as he pulled up to her house and cut the engine.

"Well thank you sir" Jae Kyung laughed, "It has been a wonderful date and even though I know how this usually ends unfortunately your charm wasn't enough to woe me into bed".

"Very funny" Woo Bin laughed, "But I am still taking you inside to make sure you don't trip somewhere and hurt yourself".

"Fine, I guess" she shrugged and opened her car door but before she knew it Woo Bin was there to take her hand so she didn't stumble. He locked his car and they walked towards her house. She fumbled to find her keys and finally pulled them out of her purse and handed them to Woo Bin.

He smiled and shook his head a bit, liking this relaxed version of Jae Kyung. He swing open the front door and she stepped inside and said,

"See, I'm fine!"

"Very funny but I am bringing you to you room, since it is up a flight of stairs" he said closing and locking the front door behind himself.

"Oh my God, so forward. Is this what you tell the other girls?" she laughed.

"No, actually" he said, "the other girls take off their clothes right here because they are so excited to have sex with me".

"Oh" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he teased her, "Cat's got your tongue or are you going to take your clothes off too?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" she said proceeding to the stairs and he walked towards her thinking that he would love that.

Jae Kyung threw her clutch on her desk in her bedroom and slipped off her heels and threw them in her closet. Woo Bin sat down on her fluffily bed and slightly laughed at the amount of pillows.

"What's so funny?" she asked from the closet.

"The amount of pillows on your bed" he said.

"Don't make fun, they are comfortable" she said stepping out of the closet with a pair of black shorts and spaghetti strap lacy black top.

Woo Bin took a deep breath and stood up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine" he said, "I should probably get going since you are safe"

"Well thank you for the pretend date, I must say, your game is solid. I can see why those girls fall for you" she said.

"Well thank you, I am glad you finally got to see my side of the world" he smiled as she opened her windows and walked over to her bed and when she saw he was looking at her, she said,

"I like a chilly room when I sleep so I can fall asleep under the covers".

He nodded and said,

"Goodnight then".

He was down the hall almost at the stairs to head to his car when he heard her call his name so he turned around and went back into her room a little worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked approaching her bed as he saw her big eyes in the moonlight.

She nodded and said,

"Can you please stay?"

He was initially shocked at her request but he figured he wanted to feel her body heat for one last time and have a good night sleep before he shared his bed with his future wife to be. He removed his shoes and placed them across the room and removed his jacket, belt and tie and lay them on the chair at her desk. Jae Kyung swallowed hard realizing that she was watching him undress. He approached her bed and she moved over to make room for him. He lay in bed with her and at first she just lay there next to him but then she said,

"Thanks" and he gently pushed her body next to his, wrapping his left arm around her, making her rest on top of his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief and happiness being there next to him and they both fell asleep content.

…..

Ga Eul took a deep breath as she looked in her fridge so she could make something for dinner. She grabbed the water and poured herself a glass while she thought. She was nervous about the museum opening tomorrow night. She knew she loved Yi Jung and now she felt safe in knowing that he loved her too but she was still scared to face his world, if she could handle his world and the people in it besides the F4. She was sure his family would be there and probably some girls he had been with in the past and she could not help but feel insecure in their possible presence. She also did know what she was wearing. Jae Kyung had promised she would help her tomorrow morning but she was still nervous especially since she couldn't really afford something that was appropriate for the event. Ga Eul's thoughts were cut off when she heard the door bell ring. She went to the door and opened it when she saw Yi Jung through the peep hole.

"Hi" he smiled as he walked in.

"Hey" she said.

"So, I brought some dinner since I just got out of the museum and I figured we could just spend the night together and hopefully you will be my good luck charm for tomorrow" he said placing the bad of food on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, please you don't need any good luck" she said and quickly gave him a kiss, "I thought you were staying late at the museum tonight?"

"Yeah, I was going to but then I realized that I was going to go back in the morning anyways, I always do, just to check everything, so I came to visit my favorite person" he said wrapping his arms around her arms and kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer hoping his kiss could erase all the fears she had.

"You okay?" he asked when they finally parted.

"I'm okay" she said.

"Okay" he said but he knew there was something bothering her.

After dinner they were both tired so they headed upstairs to go to bed. Yi Jung changed to a pair of pajamas and white tee shirt and Ga Eul wore a pair of shorts with a black tee shirt. She snuggled up next to him as he held on to her by his left side, his arms around her.

"So, are you going to tell me what is nothing you?" he asked.

"It's nothing, it's stupid really" she said biting her bottom lip.

"It's not if it's bothering you, tell me" he said.

"Okay, I guess I am just nervous about tomorrow. I know it's about you and it's your opening and I should not be making this about me but I am just nervous that I can't deal with all of it; your family, your past, your world, I just - I don't know" she said rapidly.

"I know it can be really scary" he said, "And everything that is mine is now yours too, so tomorrow it's our event not just mine and yes there is going to be press and a lot of overwhelming things there and people that are unfortunately part of my life but you are the only part that matters and I am going to be there with you every single minute. I am not going to leave you alone. We will get through it together until it calms down".

Ga Eul breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank You" she smiled and looked up to him as she kissed him.

"Do me a favor though?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course" she said.

"Try not to look to irresistible tomorrow because you know I have to be coherent" he said.

"Very funny" she giggled and her cheeks flushed pink.

"You are so beautiful" he said swiftly lifting her chin up so he could take her lips in his. Their tongues danced together as their kiss quickly became hot and Yi Jung's right hand caressed her thigh reaching up for her butt. He grabbed her butt and pushed her even closer to his body as a moan escaped her throat and she grabbed a handful of his tee shirt holding him close. They parted and both of them tried to catch their breath.

"The things I wish I could do to you right now" Yi Jung whispered in her ear and her cheeks flushed a red color.

"Yo - You need to rest for your opening" she said trying to catch her breath.

"I know" he chuckled a little, she was so innocent and it was so endearing to him. It made him feel alive, like his past didn't matter because she was his future. He wrapped his arms back around her waist holding her close as he tried to fall asleep content that she was by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody!

Sorry for the long break! As usual I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Will be writing more frequently now so I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks!

Chapter 13

Yi Jung had never been a man of affection towards women. His mother had never been mentally capable to teach him how to properly treat a woman and his father, well his father had been busier taking women to bed than to show his anything a father should or even be there for his wife. Yi Jung had however for a brief moment in time had a beautiful and strong woman to show him a glimpse of how he should act and treat women. The fading memory of Woo Bin's mother had left a lasting impression but not one that had won over the lonely nights with no family, no affection and his ability to get anything he wanted. He took a deep breath remembering tonight and the museum opening. He knew his grandfather was going to be there for sure since he had made sure to inform him of his presence. He couldn't even begin to think about the girls he had previously been with that would be there for sure. Actresses, models, singers, some of them would surely make an appearance. No wonder Ga Eul was nervous, hell, even he was nervous.

He caressed her cheek as she slept next to him. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't in his life anymore. He nearly lost it when he found out she had a boyfriend and while yes, he couldn't imagine her being caressed and touched by someone else, it was more than that. He felt selfish in a way for wanting her all to himself but she was the salvation to his lost and dark soul. He didn't realize how much he needed her until he went to abroad. At the beginning he was fine, he immediately jumped into work, for a while did the same playboy thing he did back at home too but then half way through he realized that he needed something more, he needed substance, he needed her. Something real was missing in his life and the first person that came to mind was her.

He kissed her on the lips gently and got out of bed. He dressed himself and went downstairs to make breakfast. A little while later he come back upstairs with a tray of breakfast for Ga Eul and she had just woken up and she greeted him with her angelic smile.

"Good Morning" she said.

"Good Morning to you" he smiled as he placed the tray on her bed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. It all looks so good" she said taking a sip of the coffee and closing her eyes taking in the aroma of the coffee.

"It's no problem" he said walking towards the window and running his hands through his hair.

"You okay?" she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"I am just a little nervous about tonight, nothing to worry about" he said but he didn't turn around.

She dropped her arms and walked around to face him.

"Hey, it will be okay, I am sure your work is amazing and I'll be there with you every moment" she smiled and his body relaxed.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her pulling her forward and she snuggly fit into his body as she wrapped her hands around his torso. He cupped her face and she bit her bottom lip with anticipation. He lustfully kissed her lips and they both ran out of breath quickly so he kissed her neck and made a trail down to her breasts. She let out a moan as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips again. His hands travelled down to her waist and held on to her hips. Ga Eul removed his shirt and she ran her hands over his abs making a trail that she followed with her lips gently landing kisses down his torso.

"Ga Eul" he barely whispered, emotion and need high in his voice.

He quickly removed her black tee shirt and took a sharp breath in when he saw her delicate lacy white bra. Yi Jung kissed in between her breasts and Ga Eul's back arched naturally at his intimate kisses allowing for their bodies to became even closer. Ga Eul felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt his aroused body fit into hers as she slightly jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Ga Eul, you are driving me crazy" he whispered in her ear as warm shivers ran down her spine. She had kissed her boyfriend and even made out with him but never had she so quickly taken clothes of with him or for him. In the time they were together. she had never had sex with him and she did not know if she was ready even now but there was something about Yi Jung that made her trust him, and want him.

Yi Jung kissed her again as he held on to her waist and she ran her hands through his black hair. Yi Jung reached for her shorts as his thumb ran on the inside of the elastic preparing to make her his at this very moment.

Both their phones rang ripping them from their personal bubble and back into reality. Ga Eul's feet lightly touched the ground as she pulled away from him and grabbed her shirt before she answered the phone.

"Miss Ga Eul?"

"Yes, this is she" Ga Eul said.

"This is just a reminder that your dress appointment is in an hour" she lady said.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll be there" Ga Eul said before hanging up and shooting Jae Kyung a text.

"It was the museum" Yi Jung said, "I have to get going and prepare for tonight but I'll see you there".

"Of course" she smiled.

"Hey" he said picking up her chin so he could see her eyes, "I am sorry if that made you feel rushed".

"No, don't worry about it" she said, "I am going dress shopping with Jae soon so I should get ready".

"Okay, I'll see you tonight" he said making his way downstairs.

…..

Woo Bin woke up on the right side of bed but the wrong side of mood. He smiled as soon as he woke up seeing Jae Kyung laying in his arms. It almost made him feel like he was in an alternative universe were it could be like this everyday and he had no responsibilities or his father to deal with or a proposal to do tonight. What was the point to any of it? he thought. I am about to enter a life in which I get to watch the woman I love be with a different man and I am going to marry a witch just so I can make sure that same woman I love is breathing while being with another guy. He felt like punching a wall or two so he decided to get up and maybe find something to eat. He gently moved Jae Kyung's arm which had rested on his chest and left a kiss on her lips before heading downstairs.

It felt like it was too hot for a fall day or maybe he just felt hot and annoyed at everything. Whatever the case was he felt like he was burning up so he removed his upper layers and proceeded downstairs with just his pair of black pants. He opened the fridge and the kitchen cabinets, one by one grabbing fruit and milk. He cut up a banana and put it in his cereal before taking a spoonful from the bowl. He heard voices coming towards the kitchen but he didn't bother to move from his standing position. Two maids appeared in the kitchen and both gasped before bowing.

"Sorry, I startled you" he said placing the bowl in the sink.

"No, it's quite alright" one of them spoke up quickly.

"So, what does Jae like for breakfast?" he asked them, "Sorry, Miss Jae Kyung" he laughed a bit.

"She doesn't eat much" one of them said, "At least not recently, she actually hasn't been eating much at all recently".

The other maid cleared her throat to let the other one know to stop talking.

"Really? Why is that?" he asked looking at them even though their eyes looked at the floor.

"We don't really know" the other maid said.

"Girls please, I am her friend, you can tell me" he said slightly approaching them.

"I think she is stressed about work, and pressure from her parents, and…"

"And what?" he asked.

"And her boyfriend"

"What about him?" Woo Bin asked, his body tensing up.

"He is just not very nice, whenever he comes by the house they always fight and this last time it was really bad. They were yelling a lot and when he left she was" the maid paused, "Miss Jae Kyung was crying a lot. She didn't think we knew because she closed her bedroom door but when she come down stairs her eyes were big and puffy and red and she seemed really sad about something"

"Anyways, we have said too much, we must get back to work" the other maid said as they headed towards the living room.

Woo Bin took a deep breath and briefly rested his hands on the kitchen counter. He looked up at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was already 9:30am. He needed to finish up some work at the office and prepare his suit before the museum opening tonight and of course mentally prepare himself for the proposal. When he got to her bedroom he noticed that she was up and sitting cross legged on her bed scrolling through her phone. He noticed her collar bones poking out and her face was thinner than he remembered before. He knew it probably had a lot to do with the pressure from her parents but it had escalated even more now from that bastard.

"You know" he said and she looked up taking a short breath noticing his bare abs, "You are quite the hypocrite"

"Well good morning to you too" she said pulling up her legs and hugging them to her chest.

"You reprimand me for not eating dinner or breakfast when apparently you don't eat at all" he said standing in front of her.

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"I'm not the only one with talkative workers" he smiled.

"Ohh" she said holding her head, "What am I going to do with those girls?"

Woo Bin grabbed her foot and swiftly pulled her to him. He rested his hand on either side of her on the bed and his face was inches away from her. Her arms where by her ribs and she held them tightly by her side as she was startled by his sudden actions.

"Umm, what are you doing?" she stuttered to ask him.

"If he makes you so unhappy why don't you break up with him?" he asked her not answering her question.

"Hey, who said he makes me unhappy? Besides, you are one to talk, not only is your girlfriend a bitch but you don't even like her" she said quickly but as soon as the words escaped her mouth she realized she was way out of line and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"He makes you happy huh?" he asked and she just starred at him expecting him to start yelling at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to his body standing up. Her breath stopped at her throat and she gasped when he picked her up but she wrapped her legs around his torso. She looked into his eyes and gently cupped his face as she saw his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed his breath. He covered her lips with his, gently kissing her, taking his time to remember her every curve and how her soft pink lips tasted. He realized he probably should not be getting sentimental at this point but he needed something to hold on to when he couldn't be with her. Jae Kyung turned her head a bit and deepened their kiss as she also tugged his hair ran running her hands through it. They both parted and breathed heavily, resting their foreheads on each other.

…

"JAE!" Ga Eul yelled from her fitting room, "You did what?!"

"It's not like we had sex but ugh, I know, I know. I am a terrible person and I feel awful for doing anything with him while we are both in a relationship, I just, I, I don't know" she said from her fitting room.

"It sounds to me like you need to break up with your boyfriend so that you can stop being upset because clearly he is not very nice if he keeps pressuring you about your family's business and you need to tell Woo Bin how you feel. Enough with the non sense besides, you told me to tell Yi Jung and now I think it's time for you to hold up your part of the deal" Ga Eul said.

"Not to change the subject here but how are you and Yi Jung?" Jae Kyung asked.

"You are changing the subject but what do you mean?"

"I mean, I know the pressure you must be feeling right now especially since you know you haven't been intimate with anybody like that before and Yi Jung clearly has. I just don't want you too feel pressured to get into something quickly because of his past. I know he respects you and I know he is looking for something more than just sex so don't feel bad if you haven't done anything" Jae Kyung said opening her fitting room curtain and stepping out.

"Thanks Jae, you really know what to say even if I don't communicate how I am feeling" Ga Eul smiled opening her curtain as well.

"Hot damn, let me see you out here" Jae Kyung said looking at Ga Eul's emerald floor length fitted dress.

"You like it?" Ga Eul said as she looked at herself in the mirror. It fit her every curve perfectly and an elegant train followed her as she walked around the fitting room.

"I am pretty sure tomorrow's newspapers are going to read "World Famous Artist, Yi Jung Could not control his erection due to his stunning girlfriend at last nights' gallery opening"" Jae Kyung laughed.

"Oh my God!" Ga Eul said covering her face with her hands.

Jae Kyung looked at herself in the mirror and said,

"Ugh, I really have to go get a facial, these bags under my eyes are not attractive".

"Excuse me" Ga Eul said, "I think tomorrow's paper is going to read, "Mafia Boss Woo Bin lost all shred of control due to the gorgeous lady in red"".

Jae Kyung laughed and asked,

"You really like this red on me?"

"I love it, you look beautiful" Ga Eul said smiling.

As they changed out of the dresses, Ga Eul gasped and Jae Kyung popped out of her dressing room all dressed and ready with her red dress in her hand.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Jae, the price on this dress is ridiculous" Ga Eul said sadly.

"No, it's not, come on" Jae Kyung said bringing her to the register.

Ga Eul opened her mouth to talk but Jae Kyung placed both the dresses on the counter and said,

"Can you put both of these on my account please"

"Of course" the woman said as she gently placed each dress into garment bags.

"Jae, you can't do this. It's too expensive" Ga Eul said as they went towards Jae Kyung's car.

"Of course I can, money comes and goes" Jae Kyung said, "But my predicted headline on tomorrow's newspaper only comes once a lifetime".

They both laughed as the chauffeur placed the dresses in the back and asked were to next.

"The spa please" Jae Kyung said, "Time to get pampered".

…..

"Can you stop moving around so much?" Woo Bin said to Yi Jung who was pacing around in Woo Bin's room as Woo Bin fixed his black tie.

"I am just nervous, I haven't spoken to Ga Eul since the morning and Jae Kyung won't let me talk to her because she says I am making her nervous" Yi Jung said continuing to pace.

"Damn, you are making me nervous let alone poor Ga Eul who has never been to anything with more than one camera or person in her face" Woo Bin said heading to his watch table and picking out a gunmetal Tom Ford watch.

"I mean seriously" Yi Jung continued, "All Jae Kyung sent me was a text saying that Ga Eul was wearing emerald so I could match with my tie and she followed it by a wink face. What is that?" Yi Jung raised his voice while pacing.

"I think Jae wants you" Woo Bin said to get him to stop pacing and it worked.

"What?' Yi Jung said his eyes wide but he relaxed when he saw a smirk on Woo Bin's face. "Sorry, I am being a pain, I really just need to get there, my work will relax me".

"Make sure you stay relaxed because the wick face probably means Jae picked out quite a dress for Ga Eul" Woo Bin said chuckling.

"Very funny" Yi Jung said but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Woo Bin pick up the same velvet box and place it in his pocket.

"Woo Bin, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Listen, Yi Jung I don't want to talk about this right now" he said releasing a heavy breath and continued before Yi Jung could say anything, "No matter how much we tried to avoid this we all knew it was impossible for me to ever end up with somebody I actually cared about. I am not saying this so you can feel sorry for me but you as well as everybody was surprised when Jan Di and Jun Pyo actually ended up together. Ga Eul and you are a different story; there is no parents influence or other influences, it was just your stubbornness that gave in so you could be with the woman you love but me" he paused, "My parents, no, I should say my father and the kind of business I will always be involved in doesn't have room for a woman. We played the game together for a while and I appreciated having you by my side for that time but it's time for us to stop dancing around life and how it will end. I want you to be happy and happy with Ga Eul that is so don't mess it up but I can't put her life at risk. It will either be my life or her life".

Yi Jung stood in the middle of the room, unable to move one muscle. He knew that everything Woo Bin was saying was true, but he had just hoped that they would never get to this point even though it was inevitable.

"Well, you know I am still here for you, always" Yi Jung said and it came out as a faint whisper.

"I know" Woo Bin nodded and slipped on his jacket, "Now come on, let's go pick up your lovely girlfriend and my future wife".

…..

"So, what is going to happen between you and Woo Bin?" Jan Di asked Jae Kyung as they all got ready at Ga Eul's house.

"What do you mean?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Well, you do kiss each other every chance you get and now you broke up with your boyfriend so are you going to profess your love to him?" Jan Di asked.

"Oh by the, how did the break up go?" Ga Eul asked from the bathroom as she did her make up.

"You know, surprisingly, he was really calm about it and agreed with me saying that I didn't think we should see each other anymore. Now that I think about it, it was sort of weird because I expected him to overreact but there was nothing, I don't know maybe I'm just over thinking it" Jae Kyung said slipping on her red dress carefully.

"Really?" Ga Eul said thinking about who her ex actually was and afraid he might do something to retaliate.

"Oh well" Jan Di said, "So answer the question missy. What about Woo Bin?"

"I don't know, I might tell him tonight" Jae Kyung took a deep breath in the mirror touching up her red lipstick, "No you know what I am going to tell him and ask him what we are because friends don't just kiss and act like nothing happened".

"Good, then maybe we can all have normal lives especially since Yi Jung finally came to his senses. God knows I was going to beat him up pretty soon" Jan Di said and they all laughed.

The doorbell rang and they all looked at each other.

Jan Di looked outside and saw four cars.

"They are here but who is the fourth car?" Jan Di asked.

"Oh, it's Ji Hoo" Jae Kyung said, "Since his girlfriend had a family dinner and I am newly single I figured we could make an entrance together".

They all headed downstairs and Ga Eul closed the door behind her coming face to with Yi Jung who took a sharp breath in.

"You look stunning" he said, "but a bit unfair, not I definitely won't be able to concentrate".

She laughed and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Jan Di took Jun Pyo's arm and they proceeded to their car. Jae Kyung looked up and saw Woo Bin in the car with his girlfriend in the front seat but she smiled at Ji Hoo who extended his arm for her to take as he smiled as well.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She giggled and said,

"You look quite handsome as well".

Woo Bin held on to his black tie as they all proceeded to drive towards the museum. He felt short of breath from seeing Jae Kyung in that dress and the thought of never being able to be with her like that morning again. Tonight was going to be the end of him.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jae Kyung took a deep breath as Ji Hoo pulled his car into park in front of the museum.

"Hey, you okay" Ji Hoo asked her as the camera flashes continued to snap outside the car.

"Yeah" she paused for a second, "Yeah, I am good, I'll be fine".

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself more than me" he said looking at her as she fidgeted with the ring on her right index finger.

"You are probably right but we should go inside, huh?" she forced a smile.

"Okay" he smiled as well stepping out of the car and proceeding to go open her door for her. She wrapped her arm around his as Ji Hoo handed the keys to the valet and the paparazzi continued to snap pictures. Jae Kyung blinked rapidly and she tried looking at Ji Hoo or the doors to avoid what felt like looking into the sun of the flashes. Jae Kyung took a deep breath as they stepped inside the museum and Jae Kyung's mood was instantly lifted when she saw Ga Eul and Jan Di. They headed towards the girls and Jae Kyung smiled and said,

"I am so glad to see you two"

"I'll be back soon" Ji Hoo said heading for Yi Jung, "You girls look stunning as usual" he said before leaving.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Ga Eul said smiling.

"You okay?" Jan Di asked Jae Kyung when Ji Hoo left.

"Yeah, I think so" Jae Kyung laughed a little, "I am just weirdly nervous about talking to Woo Bin about us tonight and seeing him with her doesn't really help".

"It's going to be okay" Ga Eul said, "He clearly has feelings for you or he would't kiss you and may I add multiple times".

"Yes, exactly" Jan Di said, "It's about time you guys said something to each other, now we can all finally be honest".

"Ugh, I hope you guys are right" Jae Kyung said.

"Of course we are besides look at you in that dress, any man here would be crazy not to want you" Ga Eul said and they all laughed.

….

"Congratulations brother, this place is amazing and I don't think I need to even say how incredible your art work is" Woo Bin said to Yi Jung as they finally grabbed a drink.

"Thanks" Yi Jung said taking a sip of his drink, "So, I have a question for you".

"Yeah, what's up?" Woo Bin asked.

"After seeing Jae in that dress, you still sure about everything?" Yi Jung smirked.

"You know you aren't making this any easier on me" Woo Bin finished his vodka but smiled too.

"I am just saying that even though you know how much I love Ga Eul, the way Jae looks tonight will make any man's heart beat a little faster" Yi Jung finished his drink with a swig.

"Keep your hands on your self or Ga Eul" Woo Bin playfully pushed Yi Jung.

"Hey, what's going on over here, pushing the man of the night I see" Ji Hoo said with Jun Pyo close behind him.

"Hey man, congratulations" Jun Pyo said hugging Yi Jung.

"Thanks" Yi Jung replied, "It was a lot of work but I am more nervous for Ga Eul".

"Yeah, I know what you mean, there is more press and media here than usual" Ji Hoo said, "It's like the moment they know any of us are actually dating someone they all are more interested in our lives".

"It's ridiculous, really" Jun Pyo said, "It's gotten a lot better for Jan Di but I feel like it is worse for you and Woo Bin because you are the quote on quote womanizers and you know how the press hovers as soon as you are in relationships" he said.

"Well they are going to have a lot to talk about after tonight" Woo Bin said.

"Are you seriously going through with it?" Ji Hoo asked, concerned for Woo Bin but also Jae Kyung.

"Damn, even I wouldn't have the guts to do that tonight with the way Jae looks" Jun Pyo said.

"Seriously?" Woo Bin said laughing.

"What?" Jun Pyo said, "When I first saw her I started to rethink why I didn't marry her myself".

"I can't with you and your curly head" Yi Jung said.

"I am just kidding but you know what I mean" Jun Pyo said laughing.

"Has your grandfather arrived yet?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Not yet but he will probably arrive when I am making my speech and officially opening the exhibit" he explained, "Not that I am thrilled to see him or anything".

"Did something happen?" Jun Pyo asked.

"No, not yet, but there are a lot of girls I used to date here and I surely didn't invite them and this is technically a private event. The only two people that could invite anybody is me and my grandfather and we all know that's not who I wanna be surrounded by right now" Yi Jung said.

"Listen man, just make the best of it and go with your beautiful girlfriend over there, she is probably missing you" Woo Bin said, "I'll see you all in a bit".

Woo Bin proceeded to make his way outside to the balcony to answer the call he was receiving. Woo Bin pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard his father on the other end of the call.

"Just calling to remind you of what you have to do tonight and what I expect to be on the front page tomorrow" his father said.

"Listen, if I am going to go through with this then you have to give me a reason as to why her? Why any of this?" Woo Bin asked needing some answers. He wasn't sure what it would do for him but at least he would know what the purpose of him wasting his life was.

"Actually I don't have to give you any answers"

"You don't want to give me answers but you threaten the life of somebody I care about and not in any regular way, may I add. You would be willing to contact your enemy to hurt me"

"Hurt you? In what way? Emotionally?" his father paused and Woo Bin knew better than to think his father was getting emotional, "Do you actually think she loves you? Do you actually think any woman is capable of loving any man like us? You have been hanging around your friends too much and watching to many movies if you think your life is going to have a fairytale ending" his father finished.

"What about mom? Are you going to say she didn't love you? Is that why she's dead and you are alive?" Woo Bin asked raising his voice, anger rising within his heart.

"I am not going to indulge that stupid question with an answer" his father said and Woo Bin laughed because he was so angry at everything, at the world, at his father, and at his life.

"Good bye" Woo Bin said hanging up the phone. He was taking deep breaths to calm down when Jae Kyung stepped outside to the balcony looking more ravishing than ever.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, her big eyes showing concern as she stood in front of him.

"No, but it will be fine" he said attempting to calm down and not look at her too much because his body was already tightening. He loosened his tie and tilting his head towards the night sky as he took a deep breath.

"You are clearly not okay" she said reaching up fixing his tie and he couldn't resist but pull her against his body and she lightly gasped when he pushed her against to balcony wall. If they weren't in public and Woo Bin wasn't so angry with everything he would have taken her right there and he could feel she wanted him too. Her back slightly arched in response to his touch as his right hand gently held on to the base of her neck under her hair and his left hand wrapped around her waist.

"Wha - What are you doing" she whispered her hands still gently touching his tie.

"I should ask you the same thing" he said and her face donned a confused look so he continued, "It's not very nice of you to come to this event with that dress on and be even more perfectly beautiful than Yi Jung's artwork. I am pretty sure half the men in there are currently aroused".

"I think you should be paying attention to your girlfriend, not me" she said but her cheeks flushed a soft pink with his comment. She couldn't deny the obvious attraction between them. It was lighting a spark in the chilly night air and Jae Kyung could feel his warm breath against her neck. Her desire for him was at a level she and never felt for anybody before but she held back because she new they needed to talk about things first and his girlfriend was a few feet away inside.

"You are probably right" he whispered but his lips got closer to hers by the second. Just when their lips lightly touched Jae Kyung gently pushed him back and said,

"I want to talk to you later but maybe when you have calmed down a bit" her mouth formed a small smile before she went back inside and saw Ga Eul getting a drink at the bar.

"Hey, everything okay?" Ga Eul asked taking a sip of her champagne.

"I don't know really" Jae Kyung said taking a glass of champagne as well and drinking the whole glass.

"Umm, clearly something is going on" Ga Eul said motioning to the empty glass.

"I don't know, Woo Bin is acting so weird. He was all upset and then pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. Something is bothering him, I just don't know what it is and I don't know if talking to him about us tonight is the best option" Jae Kyung said, talking rapidly.

"Okay, well maybe you could just go to his house after and talk; maybe here is not the best place and it gives him time to calm down and deal with whatever he is going through" Ga Eul said trying to comfort Jae.

"You are probably right" Jae Kyung said, "I'm sorry, I am acting like a little girl; you are probably way more nervous than me with all this attention and media".

"No it's okay, I actually like that the focus isn't on me for the first time tonight. It's a really strange feeling having all eyes be on you because they want to know everything about you, I don't really know if I can handle it but I guess one day at a time" Ga Eul said.

"I know it's a lot but trust me it gets easier or I guess it doesn't bother you as much in the future and the media just wants a story so don't ever pay attention to them or believe anything they say" Jae Kyung said as Yi Jung walked over to them, "It's about the man of the hour made an appearance" Jae Kyung teased him.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Well, thank you. Now take care of your girlfriend before I hit you" she said before she walked away.

"Is everything okay?" he asked Ga Eul and she smiled and grabbed the lapels of his jacket bringing him closer.

"I am fine, I just wanted to see your handsome face up close and personal" she smiled.

"Oh well in that case, I will stay right here all night" he smirked as he lightly kissed her lips.

"You are so scandalous Mr. So; the paparazzi is going nuts over there" she whispered on his lips.

"Yi Jung" he heard his name called behind his back and he pulled away from Ga Eul realizing who it was.

"Grandfather" Yi Jung said and Ga Eul instinctively stood up straighter and her her breath caught in her throat.

"You must be Ga Eul" his grandfather said.

"Yes, pleased to meet you sir" she said.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said smiling, "It seems like my grandson finally learned how to settle down".

Yi Jung smiled looking at Ga Eul and didn't know what good he had done in life to deserve her.

"Excellent work grandson with your work tonight and your choice in lady" his grandfather said, "I take it you will be doing your speech soon?"

"Thank you and yes in about five minutes I will do the speech" Yi Jung said before his grandfather made his way across the room to talk to investors.

"Where you holding your breath the whole time" Yi Jung laughed as he faced Ga Eul and she laughed too playfully punching his in the arm.

"Maybe" she said as he gathered her in his arms.

"Be careful, the press might think we are fighting" he laughed.

"Are you nervous for your speech" she asked.

"I think I was more nervous to ask you too be my girlfriend than this" he said gently kissing her.

"You will be fine" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll be right here".

"I know and it still feels like a dream" he said, "I'll be back soon".

Ga Eul was so proud of him and the event actually was going by quickly which she thanked the heavens for but she still felt uneasy when beautiful women passed by her and starred at her like she was a piece of the art work Yi Jung had created. Shivers ran down her spine for a brief moment but she shook her head and pushed her negative thoughts aside as she made her way towards Jan Di.

"Yi Jung" his grandfather called him over as Yi Jung was making his way to the podium. He noticed his grandfather was surrounded by a family he vaguely remembered.

"Do you remembered Mr. Park?" his grandfather asked.

"Yeah, actually, I remembered we visited your museum in Beijing when I was around 4 or 5 years old; it was beautiful" Yi Jung said remembering his grandfather had taken him out of the country when his mother was hospitalized.

"Thank you very much" Mr. Park said.

"I told you he had an amazing memory" his grandfather said as he patted Yi Jung on the back and Yi Jung suddenly felt uneasy, "Mr. Park brought his family upon my request that they all see your opening" his grandfather said as he went on to introduce everybody but Yi Jung wasn't really listening, he was looking at Ga Eul across the room to steady his feeling of discomfort but he listened to the last part of the introductions,

"And this is Ji Min, Mr. Park's daughter, she is a very successful fashion designer in China" his grandfather said and suddenly Yi Jung knew what he was trying to do.

"Pleased to meet you all" Yi Jung said, "Maybe we can catch up in a bit; I just have to do my welcoming remarks".

"Of course, go ahead" Mr. Park said.

Yi Jung tried to calm down his nerves. He should have known better than to trust his grandfather. He knew exactly the kind of game he was playing. He had pretended to like Ga Eul so that when he makes Yi Jung brake up with her and get into a relationship with another girl, Ga Eul would think it was Yi Jung being a player as usual but Yi Jung would not let that happened. He was not separating from her again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Yi Jung began his speech as everybody turned around to listen to him, he looked into the audience for the only person that could calm him down and he spotted Ga Eul across the room smiling at him and the rest of the speech went off without a hitch. Everybody clapped after and Yi Jung stepped down to join his friends.

"Well done" Ji Hoo said, "Everybody should be opening their pockets and wallets to donate to the museum".

They all laughed and Yi Jung noticed that Woo Bin wasn't there.

"Where is Woo Bin?" he asked but he noticed Woo Bin walking towards them with his girlfriend and Yi Jung took a breath knowing what Woo Bin had to do and feeling the pain for him.

"Hey, that was a nice speech" Woo Bin said as they joined everybody in the middle of the room.

"Thanks" Yi Jung said looking for the ring but did not see it on her finger.

"So, since we are all here and you guys are my family I wanted to ask Seo Yeon something" Woo Bin said and Yi Jung held his breath noticing Jae Kyung approaching them with a glass of champagne in her hand.

Jae Kyung stopped short as her delicate fingers held the tall glass of champagne. She blinked rapidly making sure she was seeing the right thing in front of her. Woo Bin was on one knee with a ring in his hand and it was extended towards Seo Yeon. The glass of champagne slipped out of her long fingers and crashed on the floor but nobody heard it because the paparazzi blew past her and were instantly surrounding them and he slipped the ring on her finger. He finally stood up after what seemed like a decade and Seo Yeon kissed him on the lips. Jae Kyung couldn't move; she was frozen in place but her world was spinning out of control; her breath was short and most of the air coming out of her lungs got stuck in her chest and throat. It was like the color in the room was sucked out and the air was thinning out. Jae Kyung's chest was in pain and she didn't know what to do with herself, where to go to avoid all this. She looked at the floor because she couldn't look anywhere else; she knew the paparazzi where still taking pictures because the flashes reflected off her dress. She felt an arm touch hers and she finally looked up to see Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"I'm fine" she said before they could say anything else, "I'm fine, I'm fine" she repeated, it was the only thing she could say.

"Honey, you should probably go home, I will come with you if you want" Jan Di said.

"No" Jae Kyung said, "I'm fine" she repeated again, "I - I umm I'm fine. I'm going home" she said trying to formula words to communicate.

"You probably shouldn't drive" Ga Eul said.

"My, umm, my driver is outside" she said. Ga Eul was worried. She had never seen Jae this way; she was so used to seeing her strong and demanding but never this lost or emotional.

"I need to go" Jae Kyung said heading for the door.

"Call me when you get home" Jan Di yelled after her.

There was nothing there; it was all a blur. Woo Bin had never said words with less emotion than in that specific moment. Jae wasn't there so he had taken that opportunity to get it over with but when he hugged Seo Yeon his eyes looked up passed the paparazzi and he saw her standing there. The air in his lungs escaped so quickly he thought he might choke; the burning sensation in his chest felt like a branding that would never go away. Whatever heart he had that was barely beating was completely shattered at that moment. He wanted so badly to walk over to her and hug her, hold her in his arms forever and never let go; be there with her for the rest of eternity as life passed by them. Unfortunately life didn't work that way and he instead found himself hugging his fiancé's small body as he watched Jae Kyung leave the event.

…..

"Great job tonight Yi Jung" his grandfather told him at the end of the night when most people had left.

"Thank you" Yi Jung said cautiously.

"I am having Mr. Park over for dinner tomorrow night and I would like it if you could join me. I wanted to talk business and maybe a partnership of museums since I am planning a trip to China soon" he said.

"Yeah, just let me know what restaurant and I'll be there" Yi Jung said. He was to tired to ask his grandfather what he was planning; he would deal with it when the time came.

"Okay, I'll have my secretary send the information over tomorrow morning" he said before the driver opened the door to his car and he took of.

Yi Jung took a deep breath and tried to relax and he felt two small arms wrap around him. Ga Eul rested her head on his back and she took a deep breath in as well.

"Thank you" he said turning around and facing her.

"For what?" she asked, her big eyes looking up at him.

"For everything, for being here with me, for supporting me, for accepting me, for loving me. I don't know what I did to deserve you because I love you and probably don't deserve you" he said gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too" she smiled and reached up and placed her lips on his.

Ga Eul snuggled up next to him as he held her. He had called his driver not feeling like driving home himself. Ga Eul had agreed to stay over his house since it was chilly out out and she loved sleeping next to him on chilly nights. They arrived at the house and made their way upstairs to his bedroom. Yi Jung opened the window a bit letting the cool air inside as he grabbed his tie to loosen it. The only light in the room was the soft night stand lamp and the dim street lights. Yi Jung had asked him driver to bring them to his other house further away from the city and closer to the mountains and closely lake; he wanted to be away from all the city's craziness for tonight, he had had enough of it at the opening event.

Ga Eul felt something inside of her stir seeing Yi Jung slowly remove his tie as he was lost in his thoughts. She had always been attracted to him, that was undeniable but her fear of his commitment had held her back from doing anything to drastic but she had a strange feel of freedom after being able to handle the event tonight and his continued appreciation of her made her feel a sense of fulfillment; she could finally be happy with the man she loved.

She approached him and took the tie from his hands loosening it for him but held on to it around his neck and she used it to bring him closer.

"What are you - " he attempted to ask her but his sentence was cut short when she covered her lips with his and kissed him passionately. He immediately returned the kiss as she opened her lips for him and their tongues met like a fire burning into infinity. Ga Eul felt a tingling sensation down her spine as he continued to kiss her until they can out of breath and he rested his head on hers and they both breathed heavily before she kissed him again; wanting him, longing for him, wanting to kiss him like that all night. She unbuttoned vest and slipped it down his arms as she felt his muscles under his crisp white shirt. The soft thud of the vest on the floor was confirmation that this night was going to be different and Ga Eul kissed his neck as she undid his button up with trembling hands. A moment later Yi Jung unzipped her dress and gently slid it off her body gazing in marvel at her amazing body he shook a sharp breath in and said,

"You are so beautiful".

He pulled her close to his body and kissed her hungrily with every fiber of his being. He gently picked her up and sat her on the edge of his bed as she broke the kiss and removed his white dress shirt and ran her hands over his sculpted body. She left a trail of kisses from his belt to his collar bone as he groaned with pleasure and removed her bra clasp with one easy movement and threw it on the floor. He gazed into her eyes and he knew she was ready for this but he still needed to ask.

"Ga Eul" he said, his voice full of want for her, for need for her, "Are you sure about this?"

She didn't say anything but she nodded and held on to his hair as she kissed him again and he pulled her closer to his body, her bare breasts pushing against him felt like heaven on earth and their hot bodies were becoming one. He reached down and left a trail of kissed down her belly and finally reached her breasts and she arched her back in response as he kissed her breasts.

"Yi Jung" she let out a moan and his body tightened with her response to him. He continued kissing her breasts as she continued to hold on to his hair tighter with every kiss he placed on her body. He picked her up and gently placed her higher on his bed making sure she was comfortable and feeling all the senses he was. She reached for his belt and carefully undid his pants removing them before he lay down on top of her and she moaned with just the weight of his body on her sensitive body. He kissed her lips as his hand sneakily made it's way down her waist and past her hips to were she had never been touched before.

He gently grazed the top of her black panties and smirked feel that she was already ready for him but he had to make sure she was completely ready since it was her first time and he wanted her to feel every sense of pleasure possible so his fingers made their way inside of her and her back arched immediately as she screamed out his name. As his fingers explored her she said,

"Yi Jung, please, I want you" and he felt her tighten around him.

He kissed her belly all the way up to her collarbone and back down to her breasts as she pulled his hair and said,

"Oh my God, Yi Jung, please, please"

Yi Jung felt his body harden with every begging breath she let out.

"Listen, this is going to hurt a bit" he said holding her gaze and preparing her for the hardest part of this for her and she nodded unprepared for how much this was going to hurt. Yi Jung removed her black panties and his briefs and gently opened her legs for him. He tried to go as slowly as possible but it was almost better to go all in and let her settle in with his size. He felt her grab a hand full of his hair as he entered her but she was quiet.

Ga Eul tried not to whimper but she felt an immense amount of pain that she was not really prepared for but Yi Jung's comforting words and demeanor helped to keep her mind away from the initial pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said as she adjusted to him. Slowly he started moving and she followed along in the rhythm and after a while they both reached their climax and Yi Jung kissed Ga Eul when they finished and where both attempting to catch their breaths.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again and she nodded cuddling up next to him as their legs intertwined. The crisp air blew in from the windows and they both fell asleep the happiest they had ever been in each other's arms.

…..

Jae Kyung took a deep breath in and released a slow breath out. She was buzzed from all the champagne she had drank when she got home but nowhere near drunk. The feeling that took over her was pure despair. The thought of him being in her arms for the rest of her life was unbearable. Seo Yun would get to smell his musky cologne every day and feel his arms wrap tightly around her waist right before he would take her lips in his. Once again Seo Yun had won and the worst part was she was left here alone with her feelings, unaware if he even felt anything for her. She could not decide if she wanted to know or not; if it would be better to assume that he did not have feelings for her and move on or if there was any chance he felt the same as she did but chose to do nothing about it.

The deep red dress hugged her figure in all the right spots and loosely opened up into a flowing train of red silk fabric right below her knees. The crimson fabric followed her as she walked towards the large window to her bedroom. She removed the bobby pins from her hair and threw them on the table nearby and ran her hands through her soft wavy hair. The breeze from the open window felt frigid and she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt like throwing up remembering that moment hours ago. He had gotten down on one knee for her and promised her forever and left Jae Kyung alone. _How can I think he has feelings for me when he just got engaged_ she thought and let out a soft laugh, she never knew love would ever be her downfall.

_Maybe I should just go back to China_, she thought, _leave this all behind me and never talk to Woo Bin again and just let everybody be. Maybe I can find an actual boyfriend and not a business deal. _She shrugged and her thoughts were cut short by her loud cell phone ring.

"Hello" she answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hi Sweetie" her mom's voice was on the other end.

"Hey mom" she tried not to sound upset.

"How is everything going? How is your boyfriend?" her mother asked without picking up a hint of sadness in Jae Kyung's voice so Jae Kyung let out a deep breath and responded,

"Fine, he is fine, why?" she didn't have the strength to fright with her mom and tell her she had broken up with her boyfriend.

"Well sweetie, your father and I are still waiting to hear which construction company you are going to choose for the new building over there in Korea" her mother explained and Jae Kyung tried to remain calm.

"I know mother" she said but her mother cut in again,

"And you know your father and I are worried about you, I mean you are not getting any younger and you are still not engaged"

Jae Kyung looked over at her clock and shut her eyes slowly. She was trying to forget about it but her mother brought up engagement again and suddenly she felt angry.

"Mother, it's 11:30 and you are calling me to tell me that I am not engaged, if that is the only thing you are worried about you need to keep yourself busier" Jae Kyung responded.

"Don't be sassy with me" her mother said.

"I am going to bed now" Jae Kyung said, "Good night mother"

She hung up the call even though she could still hear her mother speaking. She threw her phone on the bed and wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but instead she quickly walked towards the door and made her way down stairs. She grabbed her car keys on the large round table in front of the main door and swung the front door open.

…..

20 minutes later she was sitting in her car in front of Woo Bin's house; she took a deep breath and stepped out of her car before she lost her courage. She knew it must have been midnight by now but she could see a light in his bedroom so she proceeded to the front door. Just as she was going to ring the front doorbell a young maid opened the door. She had all her things with her so it looked like she was leaving for the night. _Great_ Jae Kyung thought _now I look like a complete booty call._

"Miss" the young maid was surprised to see her there in an elegant red dress and nothing else expect for her car keys.

"Is Woo Bin here?" Jae Kyung asked and the maid nodded so Jae Kyung asked one last question,

"Is he alone?"

The maid stood there for a second almost unsure of how to answer until she finally said,

"Yes, but he said he wanted to be alone" she managed to make out in a faint whisper.

"Too bad" Jae Kyung said entering the house and throwing her keys on the front table before walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. _This ends now, _she thought_, I am going to know once and for all if he feels anything towards me._

She walked into his bedroom and noticed he was facing the window away from the door, unbuttoning his cuff links. His black jacket was draped over the large elegant chair next to his desk. The room light was now off and the only light in the room was a dim desk light. He placed his cuff links on a small table by the window and he was about to unbutton his vest when he turned around and saw Jae Kyung now standing in the middle of his room. Even though she wanted to sound firm and confident, the brief conversation she had with her mother wore her out so she was buzzed and tired and she looked it even though her dress and make up told a different story.

"Jae Kyung" Woo Bin finally managed to make out, "Are you okay?"

He swallowed hard and felt something inside of him stir seeing her in that deep red dress again. It had already been hard enough an hour ago and now she stood in his bedroom with the same seductively curve fitting dress, and soft black curls falling around her face. The red lipstick she had donned at the beginning of the night had now faded and her soft pink lips formed into a line before she bit her bottom lip making his desire to kiss her even worse.

"I guess congratulations are in order" she said.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said looking away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him walking forward.

"Because it was not a big deal" he said trying to sound casual.

"You are getting married, how is that not a big deal?"

He did not respond so she spoke up again.

"I just came to tell you that after I start construction on this new building, I am heading back to China for a while and I know you will be busy with wedding planning so I figured I should tell you" she said crossing her arms in front of her, "There is something I want to ask you though"

"Okay, what's up?" he asked while leaning on the wall.

"Do you or did you ever have any feelings towards me?" she asked quickly before she lost her courage.

He looked at her for a while, surprised by her boldness and knowing what he wanted to say but what he had to say. He looked at the ground and said,

"My answer is not going to be what you want to hear" he said, cautioning her.

"I still want to hear it" she demanded.

"Why are you making things harder than they are?" he asked walking towards her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You came here to ask me if I feel anything towards you but any man would be crazy not to feel something seeing you in that dress" he said looking at her from head to toe. He rolled up his sleeves to distract himself and exhaled a long breath.

"You never answer my question" she said pretending to be unmoved by his subtle hints.

"Why does it matter?" he said, "I am getting married remember"

"Stop changing the subject. I know you are not stupid but more than I know that I know you are not in love with her so why are you doing this? Is it your father? " she said in a small voice.

"It does not matter" he said shaking his head.

"Yes it does!" her voice rose.

"What do you want from me Jae Kyung?" his voice was loud by shaky.

"I want you to be honest, forget about everything else, just tell me the truth" she shouted at him feeling frustrated.

He knew what he had to say but he still did not want to let her down, he did not want to crush he heart. However in his mind he would rather look like the bad guy to her. It made it easier to deal with this whole situation so he said,

"Fine, the truth is I don't feel anything towards you" he tried to sound as convincing as possible.

She let out a sharp short breath expecting that answer from him, after all he was engaged, but it still hurt in hearing it.

"Are you sure?" she said approaching him.

He did not respond because he expected her to behave like any other girl would have. The natural response would have been for her to start crying but it was as if she knew what he was going to say and she knew there was more which was not good for him at all. She was finally in front of him and he remained still his hands in his pockets. She pressed her body on his and the thin material of her dress did not help to keep his blood pressure under control. Her big eyes looked up at him and she asked him,

"If you don't like me then why do you want to kiss me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said trying to look away from her but she ran her hands through his hair and kept his gaze on hers before she pulled him in for a kiss. She captured his lower lip and gently nibbled on it before fully capturing his lips in hers and as much as he tried to resist, he couldn't so he pulled his hands from his pockets and brought her body closer by pushing her waist in his body and that got a moan from her throat to escape. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and Jae Kyung let out a louder moan when he switched positions with her pushing her against the wall. They continued kissing until she reached down and unbutton his vest and stripped him of it throwing on the ground. He broke from her lips and left a trail of kisses down her neck reaching her collar bone and getting dangerously close to her chest. Jae Kyung dug her hands into his shoulders as he kissed the sensitive spot in between her breasts. He picked up his head again to take her pink lips in his once again. She pulled him closer by his tie and soon they were both breathing heavily after they broke their kiss.

Suddenly Woo Bin backed away from her and ran his fingers through his hair, unable to believe what he almost just did. He sat on the end of his bed as he tried to breathe normally and heard her ask.

"So you don't feel anything towards me but you can kiss me like that?"

He was angry with himself for letting it get that far and he knew in how much danger she would be because of him so he answered with a harsh tone,

"I have sex with girls I don't have feelings for, kissing is nothing"

He expected her again to start crying or be dramatic or even leave but instead she walked towards him, the fabric dangerously moving with her body.

"Really?" she asked standing in front of him.

"Yeah really" he said his eyes piercing into hers, "I think you should go home".

"No, I don't think so" she said picking up her dress with her right hand and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Before he could ask her what she was doing, she sat on his lap, straddling him and placing both hands on his shoulders. She lightly kissed his lips and moved her hands down to loosen his tie and removed it from around his neck. She pressed her upper body against his and kissed his neck as she started to unbutton his blue dress shirt. She unbuttoned the top four buttons before she gently ran her hands through his hair and captured his lips in hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer making her breath catch in her throat and her legs tighten around him.

As her legs tighten around him and he felt his pants tighten as well and it was not a good sign.

"It looks like your body does not agree with your mind" she said seductively and he could not help but chuckle. She unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt and gently slid it off his shoulders until it was completely removed and she threw it on the ground.

"I don't think this is a good idea" he said looking up at her but all he wanted to do was switch positions and please her all night until she screamed out his name.

"I think that you wear entirely too much clothing" she said pulling at his belt and he closed his eyes and exhaled a slow breath trying keep himself under control but found it hard to do so when her kisses trailed down from his neck to his chest and she removed his white tank leaving him half naked.

"Mmm, no wonder all those girls say your body is unbelievable" she said breathing softly and leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and she stopped right above his belt as a groan escaped his throat.

"We can't do this" he said. It took every fiber of his being to utter those words out.

"Why? You said you have sex with girls you don't have feelings for, right? So let's do it" she said unbuckling his belt but his hands stopped her.

"Yes you are right but I don't have sex with drunk girls or girls that I know" he said looking up at her.

"I am not drunk, I drove here" her smile drove a warmth straight through his heart, "But fine since you are being so difficult I will go".

He breathed a sigh of choked relief. Wasn't much of a relief because all he wanted to do was rip off her dress and make her his.

"Before I go though, I am going to ask you one last time, are you sure you have nothing to say to me?"

"Yeah" he choked out.

"Okay" she said approaching him and placing her hands on his bare muscular chest, "I guess it's goodbye then" she half smiled and looked at him a second longer before she turned around and headed for the door. She had not even gotten 50 feet away from him when he grabbed her arm and possessively enclosed her in his arms causing her to lose her breath. Some of her curls landed on her face and he gently reached up and removed them from her face as he cupped the right side of her face, his left hand still strongly holding her by the waist.

"Why are you making this harder than it should be?" he asked.

"It's not hard" her eyes got even bigger as she looked into his eyes, "it's a simple question".

"Right and showing up in this dress is supposed to make it easier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all I want to do is rip the dress off your body, throw you on my bed and make you scream my name all night long" he whispered in her ear and shivers ran down her body.

Even though she blushed at his comment she remained calm and whispered back to him,

"So then what is stopping you" she paused and looked up at him, "I am all yours" she whispered, her breath warm against his neck.

He knew he should not have, he knew that is was a bad idea which was going to lead to bad ideas but there was something in her eyes that made him feel like it was all going to be okay, like no matter what she was always going to be there. She was the purest thing in his life and nobody had ever opened up like she just had to him.

He cupped her face and aggressively took her lips in his. A moan escaped her throat as she open her lips for him and they both lost got lost in each other. Woo Bin aggressively unzipped her dress and het it slip from her body.

"I didn't know it was possible for you to look even more beautiful outside of that dress as you did inside of it" he said as the pool of red fabric lay on the floor.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held on to her bottom firmly with his hands and the sense of wanting her increased even further as she kissed his muscles from his belt to his his collarbone and his neck and back to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his back as Woo Bin kissed her chest in between her breast and over her thin layer she called a bra. Her head tilted back and her back arched in response to his kisses and she wrapped her legs even more firmly around his torso.

"God" he breathed looking at her lacy black lingerie, "you are breath taking" he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You are not too bad yourself" she responded but her breath caught in her chest when he pushed her against the wall next to the open window.

Even though Jae Kyung exuded confidence she had only done this once with her then boyfriend in college who she thought was the one until he left and cheated, she was still nervous. Her nerves were blocked out by her desire for him. She knew just as much as he did that this was probably a bad idea in the long run but as his point she just wanted his hands all over her body.

Woo Bin moved across the room with her still attached to his body and sat her down on his desk table while his other hand threw all the paper work to the floor. He pulled her body firmly to his as her butt rested on the edge of the desk but her legs comfortably wrapped around Woo bin's torso for support. He left a trail of kisses from her lips to her collarbone and moved down to her breast and belly and Woo Bin's lips curved around to her hips and kissed the inside of her thigh. Jae Kyung was not only on the edge of the desk but her body had never felt like it was in two places at once as it did at that specific moment; she was on the edge of ecstasy and release. She felt an incredible sense of womanhood and freedom all in one feeling shiver running down her entire body as Woo Bin made sure every part of her body was kissed and loved and the loud and sensual moans let him know she was very alive and there with him feeling the same exact freedom and beating heart he was feeling.

He moved her across the room again to his large bed still laying kisses across her body as he reached the foot of the bed and she gently released her feet and reached for his pants. She undid the buttons of his black pants and removed them in one swift movement. When she looked up at him her big eyes looking into his, he picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist again and he kissed her, ravishing her lips as she ran her hands through his hair and pulling on the ends. Woo Bin cupped her butt with both his hands as her continued to kiss her lips and eventually travel down to her neck and breasts. Jae Kyung let her throat escape with a loud moan and her back arch further into him as she felt his body harden at her response to him.

It was nothing she had ever felt before; every nerve in her body was tingling with heat and desire for him and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as her rib vibrated at the rapid beats. Woo Bin gently threw Jae Kyung on the bed and placed both his arms on either side of her as he left a trail of kisses starting from her belly button up to her in between her breasts as his right arm snaked up and unclasped her black bra and he took it throwing it on the floor somewhere. Jae Kyung heard the bra softly land somewhere on the wooden floor but her attention was quickly thrown of balance when Woo Bin's lips made their way to her exposed breasts and she back arched into a bridge.

"Oh, God, Woo Bin please" she made out breathlessly trying to catch any of the air in the room.

She saw his small smirk out of the corner of her eye before he said,

"Please what? Tell me what do you want me to do and I will do it"

"I…" Jae Kyung couldn't get her thought straight, she didn't know what she wanted him to do or say, she didn't know what she wanted at all, she just didn't want him to ever stop. She wanted this to last to infinity; them together in this intimate moment, she wanted forever.

Woo Bin wasn't surprised that she wasn't finding the words because he didn't really know what to say either because he wasn't thinking. Everything in his body was lit up with a feeling he had never had before; he felt alive. Like anything could happen to him and at least he could say he shared this with her and for once he felt human, he felt his heart beating faster than he had ever; he almost thought he was having heart problems. He wanted to make this night last forever so he was going to take his time even though it was going to torture both of them.

He continued kissing her breasts trying to remember every curve in her body as his hands snaked around her body lighting an electric path with his touch all over her skin until her finally reached her panties and she shivered in anticipation. His skilled fingers made their way inside of her, past her thin layer of any will power and protection she had against his touch and she screamed out his name as she grabbed a hand full of the bed sheets. Her legs spread even more for him as he moved around inside of her and she felt every hair on her body stand. She wasn't sure from which part of her body she felt more pleasure as Woo Bin continued to skillfully use his tongue on her breasts and his fingers for the most delicate part of her body. Every fiber in her body was lit on fire and she couldn't handle it anymore; she was on the edge.

"Woo Bin" she screamed again encircling them in their own intimate and stimulating moment, "Please, I can't handle it anymore, I need you" she barely whispered.

"Oh, but we are just getting started" he finally broke away from kissing her belly and breasts but he thrusted his fingers even further and she screamed out a moan again grabbing the sheets but opening more to him. He finally released his fingers from her and she whimpered,

"No, please I need you inside of me".

He picked her up by her thighs already opened in front of him and pushed her body against his as he kissed her lips and she again wrapped her legs around him. Their hot skin against each other made Woo Bin's mind go into overdrive and he held her by her butt and realized that her panties were still on. He reached down and ripped them off her body leaving her completely naked for him to see.

"I think you are playing a little unfair" she said breathlessly as he threw her panties to the ground.

"Well, you started it Princess" he said smiling, "And I told you what I wanted to do to you and I am keeping my promise".

"Yeah? What promised is that?" she asked.

"That you would be screaming my name all night long" he said throwing her down on the bed again and laying on top of her as he kissed her lips her legs still wrapped around him. Her openness made every part of his body respond and every scream she let out harden him more and more. Jae Kyung released her legs from around him and reached down removing his under wear as well thinking that she was getting on the same playing field but her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. It had been easy for Jae Kyung to lose her virginity to her then boyfriend because he was not very well endowed but this was a different story. Jae Kyung did not have much time to think about it as Woo Bin once again teased her with his fingers; gently touching her at first then entering her aggressively.

"Oh My God, Woo Bin" Jae Kyung screamed again this time clawing at his back. He kissed every inch of her body possible with his lips while teasing her with his fingers. They were both in a euphoria of emotions and feelings they had never experienced before.

"Woo Bin, please, I am begging you, I need you" Jae Kyung pleaded as she still ran her fingers aggressively down his back. Woo Bin removed his fingers and parted her legs even further as her entered her body with his erection and for the first time all night Jae Kyung wasn't saying anything so Woo Bin asked her,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I 'll be fine" she whispered her hands now holding on to his hair as she gently kissed his lips. Woo Bin gently began moving inside of her until she felt comfortable and they got a rhythm going and Jae Kyung started moaning again. Their heart were both beating out of their chests and into that moment they were sharing together. There were so many emotions and feelings running through their bodies, the whole room was captured in a euphoria of emotions and for that split second nobody else existed, their problems did not exist and it was just the two of them creating something that would last forever.

"Woo Bin" Jae Kyung screamed out as he thrusted inside of her, opening her up more. She felt her body expand for him as he fit her perfectly but challenging her body as well and she knew at that moment that she want this forever, she wanted him to be his forever because they fit together like pieces to an unsolvable puzzle. She slightly lifted her legs up to allow her body more room for him and he understood and wanted to make her as comfortable as possible and wanted to feel pleasure she had never felt before so he pulled her body down closer to his body and Jae Kyung felt like her body was an an edge it had never been before.

"Oh My God" they both let out a final screaming moan as their reached their climax and their whole hearts were forever left in that bedroom. Woo Bin gently kissed Jae as he lay next to her and she tried to catch her breath. Jae Kyung couldn't do anything but smile as her body felt every emotion possible but especially weak. She turned to her side and crawled up next to Woo Bin and neither of them needed to say anything as they both fell asleep content in each other's arms.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes to the bright 9AM sun and her hand automatically reached out across the bed but she only felt the sheets. When her eyes were fully open she looked around but there was no sign of Yi Jung. His clothes were still on the floor and everywhere in the room so she got worried. She grabbed her night wrap but before she could get up she heard Yi Jung say,

"Good Morning sleeping beauty" as he carried a tray of food for them to the bed, "I couldn't sleep this morning so I decided I would make us some food since I don't want to ever leave this bed with you".

She smiled at his kind words and also remembered last night and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Thank you" she said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He sat on the bed with her as they both drank their hot coffee and Yi Jung looked over at Ga Eul.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course, yeah, why?" she asked.

"Because you just said yeah two times in the same sentence" he said and she let out a deep breath.

"It's silly, don't worry about it" she said half smiling.

"Hey, come on, you can tell me" he said taking her hand in his.

"I just - I" Ga Eul paused to think about how to word her thoughts, "I guess if I am being completely honest I have this irrational fear that you didn't enjoy last night or that you will leave me now that we had sex. Like I said it's stupid" she finished looking down at the sheets.

"It's not stupid that you have those thoughts because first of all it was your first time and secondly I know my reputation very well, trust me. None of this has been fair to you. I left and then I came back and caused you and your ex to break up and I know for right now I don't deserve you but I will earn you because any guy would be so happy and lucky to have you in their life so no matter what happens always remember that" he said and she looked up at him and realized that she had nothing to worry about so she took a deep breath and kissed him deeply forgetting the breakfast and coffee. They were both struggling to catch their breaths when they parted and they both smiled before eating some of the food.

"So" she said a couple of minutes later, "What happens now? Do you have anything else to do with your exhibit?"

"Not necessarily besides these stuffy dinners with investors and such but I do have a bit of a mini break before I start working on some other stuff" he said taking a sip of the coffee and bitting into some toast.

"How do you plan on spending this free time" she said.

"Well, lot's of the time is going to be spent with you and I am sure we can come up with a few things to do" he said as he winked at her and she laughed.

"Very funny" she said "but I think you forget that I have work".

"I do remember and your students love me, remember" he said smirking as he placed the tray of empty plates on the make up table to it wouldn't spill on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah" she said but laughed.

"You know, out of all the girls I "dated"" he said, "I have never been more turned on than by the school teacher" he gently laid on top of her and kissed her neck and her body automatically arched in response.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I am so turned on by doctors" she said trying to remain serious and hinting at her ex.

Yi Jung's head immediately jerked up and he looked at her but she burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think you are funny" he said tickling her and she continued laughing and moving around the bed so he wouldn't tickle her.

"I can see it's going to be a fun mini vacation" he said kissing her.

…..

Jae Kyung struggled to open her eyes. She rubbed them with her fingers and tried to remember where she was. It took her a minute then it all hit her at once.

_Oh My God Jae what were you thinking_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered Woo Bin. She still hadn't opened her eyes out of fear of what to say to him.

_Jae stop_ she thought, _you are being a coward and after all he was the one that said he wanted to have sex after I was going to leave._

She opened her eyes quickly but the bright sun made her blink rapidly and she blinked even more when she noticed an empty bed. There were no clothes in the room, at least not in the same place they were last night. Her dress was folded neatly and placed next to her shoes on the couch across the room. The paper work on Woo Bin's desk was rearranged neatly and his clothes where nowhere in the room.

Jae stood up wrapping the sheet around her body. She approached her dress and suddenly remembered her undergarments. She looked under the dress and found her underwear and bra in a small garment bag.

"What the hell?" she whispered out loud. She knew that Woo Bin could not fold clothes like that so she knew he had asked his maids to do this and they had walked in when she was sleeping naked and fixed his room and where the hell was he?

She entered his walk in closet and angry shuffled around looking for a bag. She found a Gucci duffle bag and grabbed it placing it on the table inside the closet. She grabbed her dress and shoes and threw them in the bag. She picked out the smallest pair of sweatpants she could find and wore them along with a thin cozy zip up sweater. Jae grabbed the duffle bag and threw the sheet back on the bed and angrily stood there for a moment tapping her foot on the ground. She finally let out a deep breath and took a pair of sneakers that where too big on her and slipped them on her feet before heading downstairs.

Jae Kyung heard voices in the kitchen so she decided to go find out where Woo Bin had gone to. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her to the other hallway. She was about to scream but she looked up and saw Woo Bin's first security guard in command, Terry.

"Miss, your car is parked over her, in the back" he said.

"Did Woo Bin have you move it because while I was buzzed last night I remember parking it in front of the house" she said.

"Miss please, here are your keys" Terry said handing her the keys to her car.

"Terry, who is here?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him.

He stood silent for a little bit but then said,

"I really think you should leave Miss".

"Where is Woo Bin?" she asked.

"At work" he replied quickly.

"Terry, I'll ask you one more time before I go into that kitchen, who is there?" she said.

"Mr. Song's fiancé is in the kitchen ma'am" he said.

Jae Kyung stopped breathing for a second while she tried not to let it show in her face her vision was becoming blurry from the tears forming but she pushed them back and said,

"I see, thank you Terry".

She proceeded to go outside to her car and threw the duffle bag in her back seat before she sped off. After a lengthy shower, she wore a form fitting blue dress and matched it with a pair of high black shoes and black jacket before lightly touching up her make up and pulling her hair in a semi loose bun with a few loose pieces of hair by he face. She called her driver and stepped in the back seat of her SUV.

Jae Kyung arrived at Woo Bin's office and entered the building with her white bag in her hand. She finally meet Woo Bin's secretary and after the hellos Jae Kyung said,

"Is Woo Bin in?"

"He is but he is in a meeting with his security staff" she smiled and Jae Kyung smiled back and said,

"This will only take a minute" and proceeded inside the office before his secretary could stop her.

Woo Bin stopped mid sentence and everybody looked up at Jae Kyung but she kept her eyes firmly on him.

"It seems like Terry missed the memo for this morning's meeting" she said sternly.

"Give us a minute please" Woo Bin said to his staff and they all proceeded outside closing the door after them.

"What do you want Jae Kyung, I am very busy today" he said unemotionally.

She laughed a little at this ridiculous situation.

"What do I want? Is that a serious question?" she said.

"Yeah, I don't have time to play games" he said as he remained seated.

"You don't have time to play games?" she asked her voice rising, "All you do is play games Woo Bin! What do I want? Let's say, maybe we can start with last night, or maybe you can tell me why I was escorted out of your house this morning like a high paid whore only to find out that your fiancé was in the other room. Or maybe we can forget all that and tell you that what I really want is for you to stop being such a coward and tell me how you actually feel" she was yelling at that point.

"You want to talk about games?" he said his voice still calm but he stood up and faced the floor to ceiling window, "What do you consider that stunt you pulled last night? That was all a game to you wasn't it? So that you could get even with Seo Yeon? And as far as me telling you how I actually feel, I did tell you how I felt last night, I told you that I didn't have feelings for you but you still chose to stay and have sex with me."

"I chose to leave after you said repeatedly and told me you didn't feel anything for me but it was you who kept me there and wanted me there. And as far as Seo Yeon goes I could care less and if that's what you think then you really don't know me at all" she yelled.

"Yeah, then I guess I don't know you that well but forgive me if that's what it looked like to me. The same night the girl who stole your boyfriend gets engaged you decide to have sex with her fiancé" he said.

"Are you serious?" she yelled, "Is that all last night signified to you? A childish game of revenge?"

"What last night signified to me was victory" he said, "Last night, you were to me what all the other girls have been to me, a challenge that I finally won. I did it, I finally had sex with the invincible Jae Kyung".

He heard her breath catch in her throat when he let out that final sentence so he turned around to face her.

"Well" she said, "You two are made for each other".

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity and finally Jae Kyung spoke up.

"You know, you told me that sometimes you think about what your mother would think of you if she saw you now and you know what I think?" she said but he didn't respond so she walked to the door and said, "I think that she would be disappointed in herself for not having the ability to teach you better because right now you are exactly like you father; a cold blooded and heartless man".

"I hope you have a very happy life" she said and even though she was trying to hide it her voice cracked and her eyes were filled with tears before she swing the door open and walked out.

As soon as she walked out he noticed all his security staff staring along with his secretary looking at Jae Kyung walking out and he had no doubt they had been listening but his secretary closed the door giving him some privacy.

At first Woo Bin closed his eyes but then the desperation set in and he threw all the paper on the ground and threw a small statue on his desk against the opposite wall making a dent before he threw down a small bookshelf and the book flew everywhere. He took a deep breath and poured himself a drink before he sat on the floor behind his desk and held his head with his hands.

Telling her every negative thing he could think of was the only way he knew to keep her safe but all he wanted to do was hug her and love her and hold her in his arms again. He reached for his cellphone and dialed Yi Jung before he did anything reckless.

…..

Jae Kyung's heart was beating so fast she could hear it and feel in her throat. She took a deep breath but she didn't feel her breath come back out so she held on to her chest with her left and her right hand she rested on her SUV. She felt like she was hit but a train going at 200mph. There were a million thinks going through her head but she didn't hear anything except for his words.

"Miss, are you alright?" her driver said.

She didn't even hear him, she just tried to catch her breath.

"Miss?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am sorry, yeah I am fine" she said as he opened the door for her.

"Where to Miss?" he asked after he got in the driver's seat.

"The airport" she said before she put on her sunglasses so he couldn't see he eyes filled with tears.

…..

Ga Eul grabbed her things at home and took the train to her favorite coffee shop so she could grade some papers and make future lesson plans. She had teacher parent conferences next week and needed to prepare. She ordered her usual hazelnut latte and a croissant and took a large table and started planning her next few lessons.

Ga Eul heard her phone vibrating in her purse and reached for it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey!" Jan Di said, "How's everything?"

"Good" Ga Eul said excitedly, "Umm, really good actually".

"Excuse me!" Jan Di said, "Did you do something last night, maybe something you wanna tell me about?"

"Maybe…" Ga Eul said giggling.

"Oh really" Jan Di said, "Do I need to kill Yi Jung yet?"

"No, stop it!" Ga Eul laughed.

"Okay, okay" Jan Di said, "We should get dinner tonight with Jae Kyung. I wanna make sure she's okay anyways after last night's proposal. You know I really wanna kill Woo Bin probably more than I ever wanted to kill Yi Jung, ugh".

"I know, but it's not entirely his fault" Ga Eul said.

"Excuse me!" Jan Di yelled and Ga Eul held her phone away from her ear as Jan Di continued to yell.

"I know, I know" Ga Eul said, "But hear me out, Woo Bin has a lot to deal with with his dad and the dangerous world he is in but that does not excuse his behavior".

"Ugh, please stop" Jan Di said, "Anyways I will call Jae Kyung and make dinner plans".

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, text me the place" Ga Eul said before hanging up.

Ga Eul felt proud of all her progress. She had finished all her grading and she was only half way done with her latte. She smiled as she started planning her parent teacher meetings. She never thought she could get to this place in her life when everything seemed to be balanced; her career, her love life, her friends, everything seemed to great but she was cautious because things had never been this way for her. She took a deep breath and just decided to enjoy her life and stop living in the fear and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She pulled away from her focus of planning for a moment to nibble on her croissant.

"I know, Yi Jung was a jerk to you sweetie but I think it's time you get over it" an girl said to the other girl who sat across from her.

Ga Eul thought she heard Yi Jung's name on accident so she continued to listen.

"I know but he was just so sweet and different than what I had heard of him before and then I meet him when I was studying abroad in Paris and he was so nice to me until we finally had sex and then he completely shut off and kept saying he was busy with work and it was just all excuses and then I found out he come back home to Korea only a week after the whole thing happen" the girl held her head and continued, "I don't even know and now he is back here and I just see him everywhere, it's not a really nice reminder of that terrible memory. I finished my semester abroad crying like a little girl".

"Listen, if I could kill him I would for all the pain he caused you, you think I don't remember, I was there when you were really excited and then when all you did was cry over him. I know what he promised you and now he is running around town with a new girl and it's all over your face because he is famous" her friend said.

"I always hated that part of it, you know" the girl said, "I couldn't go anywhere after a few dates with him because the paparazzi was everywhere, wanting to know everything about me. It was weird and uncomfortable".

"Yeah, I remember" her friend said, "It's like they didn't have anything to do but I guess they were impressed with the fact that you guys actually lasted a month since he had a different girl on his arm every day but I guess people don't change".

"Yeah, you got that right anyways…" the girl continued but Ga Eul wasn't listening anymore as she was lost in her own thoughts and her fears suddenly came back to life.

_Stop Ga Eul _she thought_, you are psyching yourself out. If he had to say something he would have told you already besides he doesn't seem distant and if that was his plan he would have left this morning without saying anything. Ugh, but who would do that, it's so mean._

Ga Eul decided to pack up and head home to get ready for dinner with Jae and Jan Di. She quickly stuffed her things in her bag and threw in over her shoulder and she left the cafe but she couldn't move past the door because the paparazzi surrounded her all taking pictures at once and shouting questions at her.

"Miss Ga Eul how does it feel to be in the spotlight?"

"Miss Ga Eul how is Yi Jung? What about his past?"

"Ga Eul how does it feel that you are just another girl in Yi Jung's life?"

"How long do you think this relationship will last?"

Ga Eul took a deep breath and walked quickly to the train station as the paparazzi continued to take pictures of her. She finally escaped them when she ran to catch a taxi because the station was too far but she looked back and they were still taking pictures and shouting questions. She took out her cellphone and dialed Yi Jung.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey" she said as she uncomfortably played with the ring he had given her.

"Hi babe, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just busy with school" she lied.

"Oh, okay" he said, "Listen I know we had lunch plans today but can I just see you tonight maybe, I just have a lot of work at the museum".

Ga Eul inhaled sharply before she answered,

"Yeah fine, don't worry about it"

"You are the best, I will come over around 10 after this work dinner" he said.

"Yeah, okay, I will see you then" she said before hanging up and defeatedly hanging her head on the head rest in the taxi.

She tried to push away her negative thoughts but she couldn't help it. Her phone beeped and she saw a text message from Jan Di reading, "Come to my house immediately!".

15 minutes later Ga Eul knocked on the front door to Jan Di and Jun Pyo's huge house.

"Oh my God, come in quickly!" Jan Di said swinging the door open.

"What is going on, you are worrying me!" Ga Eul said.

"Jae left!" Jan Di yelled as she threw things in her purse.

"I - I'm sorry what?" Ga Eul said, "She left and went where?"

"Home, she is back in China. I swear I could literally kill woo Bin right now" Jan Di said taking Ga Eul's hand and dragging her outside were a black SUV was waiting for them. They both got in and Ga Eul asked

"What is going on? Where are we going?"

"We are going to China".

...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You guys shouldn't have come" Jae Kyung said letting out a deep breath, "I feel terrible for making you come all this way. This is all really stupid anyways".

She took a seat on her fluffy bed and wrapped her arms around her knees as the rain splattered on her large bedroom windows. Jae Kyung didn't feel like being with her parents so she had gone to her own penthouse apartment in Beijing.

"You didn't make us come and of course we were going to come, we were worried about you" Jan Di said as her and Ga Eul sat cross legged across from Jae Kyung on the bed.

"I feel so childish for acting like I am in middle school and my crush was mean to me" Jae Kyung said, "I should have just listened to him when he said he didn't have feelings for me".

"Hey, this isn't your fault!" Jan Di said, "He was the one that asked you to stay after you were leaving. Men! I swear I could kill him, I never thought he was this mean".

Jae Kyung did not want to worry them or let them know what happen because she knew they cared about her and the boys and she didn't want to put them in a difficult position but there was no getting past Jan Di, so she had told them the story when they had gotten there two hours ago.

"I know, and you guys know me I usually don't let things like this affect me, I push it to the side but there was something about him that made me feel so open and so vulnerable. Maybe this is for the best, we couldn't stay friends anyways. I had to be honest with myself, I love him and I guess he doesn't feel the same, it just sucks and I am more mad at myself because he isn't known as a womanizer for nothing" Jae Kyung shook her head.

"Jae, he does love you" Ga Eul said carefully knowing Jan Di would flip out.

"Hey! How could someone she loves do that to her! He is a terrible person" Jan Di screeched.

"Just hear me out okay?" Ga Eul asked them.

"This better be good!" Jan Di continued to yell.

"So, when we went on that vacation to your house Jan Di, I couldn't sleep one morning so I decided to take a walk to the boat house and I overheard someone on the phone and I don't know why I suddenly hid and I heard it was Yong Sun, your then boyfriend" Ga Eul said to Jae Kyung as she listened carefully.

"Anyways so he was saying things along the lines of Woo Bin being there at the house with no bodyguards and how Woo Bin refused to die" Ga Eul said but Jan Di cut her off and said,

"Excuse me!"

"Exactly" Ga Eul said, "That's what I thought so I ran upstairs to Yi Jung's room and demanded he tell me exactly what was going on"

"What did he say?" Jae Kyung's eyes were wide.

"He said that Yong Sun is Tak's son who is Woo Bin father's greatest rival in the mafia world and that Woo Bin and his father are the only one's standing in the way of Tak taking the underground world in full leadership" Ga Eul said and the room was dead silent; so silent you could hear the violent rain shatter across the windows.

"What?" Jae Kyung barely made out. She felt numb at the news, she found it hard to breath but Ga Eul wasn't finished.

"Yeah and that's not even the worst part" Ga Eul said.

"There's more?" Jan Di yelled just as surprised as Jae Kyung.

"Yi Jung told me that the reason why Woo Bin has that scar on his hip is because he was shot a while back. He was leaving work and Tak send in an ambush team to kill Woo Bin and one of his new bodyguards was going to get hit so Woo Bin covered him and got shot himself. Apparently nobody but the boys know and Woo Bin told you that he had been away with business in a place with no cell service" Ga Eul told Jae Kyung.

"Oh my God" Jae Kyung slowly said, "I remember he did this one time when I tried to reach him but he didn't pick up".

"Well, this is a whole lot more serious than I thought" Jan Di said, "Jun Pyo didn't even tell me that Woo Bin had been shot".

"Oh my God" Jae Kyung said again, "Now I feel like a total bitch for bringing up his mom when we fought".

"It's okay, you couldn't have known" Jan Di said trying to comfort her.

"I think that Woo Bin's father is making him marry this girl, I don't know why but I seriously doubt that he is actually in love with her" Ga Eul said.

"Damn it" Jae Kyung said holding her head with her hands, "This cannot be happening".

"This is all so messed up" Jan Di said thinking about everything.

"No guys, you don't understand. I was so mad at Woo Bin, at myself, at everything, at my parents still pushing me to pick a company for this new project that I called Yong Sun and gave the account to him" Jae Kyung said.

"No!" both Ga Eul and Jan Di said.

"Yes!" Jae Kyung replied, "And he asked me to dinner and said sure!".

"No!" they both repeated.

"Guys, this is so much worse than I thought! What am I suppose to do now. It's not like this fixes anything anyways. Woo Bin is still getting married, we still won't be together, ever and now I went and gave the account to a dangerous ass man" Jae Kyung said falling back in her bed.

"Maybe you could just talk to Woo Bin" Jan Di said, "It's the only thing I can think of. I don't even really know what you would say".

"I know what we can do" Jae Kyung said.

"What?" Ga Eul asked.

"Eat and drink and then Ga Eul can tell us about her life and we can stop thinking about my terrible love life" Jae Kyung said.

"It's so gross out though" Jan Di said feeling cozy inside with the fireplace emitting comfortable heat.

"Well this is exactly what I have money for" Jae Kyung said calling somebody on the phone.

30 minutes later the girls had a world class sushi selection, dumplings of every kind and various flavored noodles in front of them along with three bottles of red wine.

"Three bottles of wine?" Jan Di asked.

"I figured we each needed one and if you don't want yours, I will have it" Jae Kyung said.

Ga Eul laughed and grabbed a bottle for herself.

"I totally feel you" she said to Jae Kyung.

"I seems like you have a story for us" Jae Kyung said as they all sat on a white velvet carpet on the bedroom floor. Jae Kyung had brought wine glasses for all of them and they began to eat the food in front of them.

"So, last night after the opening, Yi Jung and I went back to his place and" Ga Eul flushed a color bright pink and Jae Kyung yelled,

"You had sex!" and Ga Eul nodded.

"What?!" Jan Di yelled.

"Yes! I knew it!" Jae Kyung said excitedly.

"It seems like I missed the memo last night" Jan Di said and they all laughed.

"So, how was it?" Jae Kyung asked before she took a huge sip of her wine.

"It was obviously different since I had never done it before but it was nice because he was really sweet and made sure I was okay and everything so it was definitely not how I had imagined Yi Jung has sex with other girls" Ga Eul said and Jae Kyung laughed.

"What? Do you imagine he has violent sex with other girls?" Jae asked.

"Probably, that boy is a weird one" Jan Di said and they laughed.

"Well it seems like Woo Bin and Yi Jung aren't that different then" Jae Kyung said finishing her glass of wine.

"Excuse me!" Jan Di yelled with a dumpling in her mouth, "He was violent with you?"

"Well, not necessarily violent but rough" Jae Kyung said and Jan Di's eyes widened but before she could yell again Jae Kyung said, "It's not like I was complaining".

"You two are gross" Jan Di said and Jae Kyung and Ga Eul laughed.

"Anyways" Jae Kyung said, "Continue Ga Eul".

"Yeah so anyways when we woke up he made me breakfast and we talked a bit about it and we were on the same page" Ga Eul said.

"I wish my morning had gone like that" Jae Kyung said taking a mouth full of noodles on her chopsticks and they all laughed including Jae Kyung.

"Then I went to a cafe to do some work and …" Ga Eul spent the next couple of minutes telling them about the conversation she had over heard at the cafe and the paparazzi after she had left.

"That bitch!" Jae Kyung said and they both looked at her and she continued, "Oh come on, don't tell me you believe her!".

"What do you mean?" they both looked at her.

"It's pretty obvious actually. There is no way out of all the cafes in South Korea she happen to be in the one that is your favorite and sitting right by you and speaking loud enough for you to hear. Also she doesn't even know how to lie so who ever paid her is dumb as well because while yes he was in Paris for a bit, he was only there for three days before he went to London for a series of shows and never went back to Paris so how did they have a month long relationship and sex when he was in London?" Jae Kyung asked, "Lastly I don't remember seeing the papers having Yi Jung with one single girl for longer than a week at a time".

"I didn't really think about it, I was just annoyed and upset but it's not like I was going to confront him because I figured if he has something to say he will say it" Ga Eul said.

"But who do yo think paid her?" Jan Di asked.

"Probably his grandfather, I have never liked that man. Very sketchy and manipulating" Jae Kyung said, "I would say don't believe anything until you talk to Yi Jung".

"Thanks, I didn't know if I would tell you guys about it because I feel like it's old news with Yi Jung and I" Ga Eul said.

"Please, what would we be if we didn't tell each other our drama" Jae Kyung said smiling.

Ga Eul heard her phone ringing and stood up to grab her phone in her coat pocket.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ga Eul, are you okay?" Yi Jung's voice carried fear and concern.

"Yeah, of course why?" she asked.

"Because you aren't home and haven't called me and now Jun Pyo told me that Jan Di went to the airport but didn't tell him where she was going either" he said quickly.

"Oh, I am sorry babe" she said, "Jan Di took me with her, I didn't mean to worry you".

"It's okay, I just really miss you that's all" he said and she giggled.

"Me too" she said.

"I really wish we could cuddle right now since I know how much you love the rain" he said.

"I do, but I love you more" she said and he laughed and said,

"Not as much as I love you".

"They are so cute, I want to throw up" Ga Eul overheard Jae Kyung saying to Jan Di and they both laughed as Ga Eul smiled.

"We should be back tomorrow morning" she said after a minute.

"So you aren't going to tell me where you are?" he teased her.

"How about I tell you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Fine but you are going to pay for leaving me alone on such a perfectly cozy night" he said and she giggled, "I guess it works out better anyways because I can't leave Woo Bin alone tonight".

"Why, is he okay?" Ga Eul asked and she noticed Jae Kyung's head shoot up looking her way.

"Not really, actually he is a mess right now. I don't know what to do with him, I am pretty sure he drank a whole bottle of vodka before I got here. I found him sitting behind his desk earlier this morning and since then he has been sitting on the floor of my bedroom because he refused to go home, well" Yi Jung paused, "He refused to go to his bedroom because his room reminds him of Jae Kyung".

"I know, both ends are pretty bad" Ga Eul said before heading to the kitchen so Jae Kyung wouldn't hear her. She didn't want to worry or upset her any further, "I just stepped outside but we are in China. Jae come back home after this morning".

She heard Yi Jung release a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

"How is she?" he finally said in a small voice.

"Distraught, as expected, I am pretty sure she has had a bottle and a half of red wine especially now that I told her about Tak and his son" she said.

"I can only imagine" he paused for a second and continued, "I don't even know anymore".

"What?"

"What the point of all this is" he said, "I knew at a very young age that pottery was my savior away from all this pain but I don't know now I have gotten to a point where I don't see the point anymore of any of it; museums, money, fame and everything ugly that comes with it. It's not making any of us happy anymore than it ever did and at least I had my art but Woo Bin never had anything and now that he finally found someone who makes his happy for once in his life and it's ripped away from him and now he has to sit back and watch her with other people living a life he though a might have a thread of a chance to have".

The line was quiet for a couple of minutes because Ga Eul did not know what to say; she knew everything he was saying was right.

"Now, I don't even know what to tell him, how do I console him, I have literally never seen him like this" he said.

"Maybe, you shouldn't say anything, maybe all he needs is just your presence there right now" she suggested.

"Yeah I think you might be right" Yi Jung said and released a shallow breath.

"I should probably get back to the girls".

"Yeah, I need to go see what he is doing".

"I will see you tomorrow then" she said.

"Of course, I love you so much" Yi Jung said.

"I love you too" she said before hanging up and heading back to the girls.

"Is everything okay?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yeah fine" Ga Eul said.

"You are a terrible liar" Jae Kyung said finishing what was suppose to be Jan Di's bottle of wine.

"Woo Bin is a bit upset, to say the least" Ga Eul admitted and Jae Kyung's big brown eyes looked alarmed.

"Is he physically okay?" Jae Kyung asked and Ga Eul nodded.

"Yeah, he just isn't home" Ga Eul said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jan Di asked.

"He refused to go home".

"Why would he do that?" Jan Di asked again.

"He didn't want to be in his bedroom because it" Ga Eul paused but they both waited for her to finish, "It, umm, it reminds him of Jae Kyung".

"Damn" Jan Di whispered before Jae Kyung started sobbing and Ga Eul reached down and hugged her as she shook from crying. Jan Di rubbed Jae's back and she could also feel her trembling. They hugged her until she fell asleep crying in their arms.

…..

Jae Kyung woke up and rolled over to the right side of her king sized bed to see what time it was. The red numbers stared back at her reading 4:30AM. She turned her head to the other side and saw Jan Di and Ga Eul sleeping next to her. She smiled thinking about how lucky she was to have friends like them in her life. She stood up and held on to her head with her hands as it was throbbing from all the wine. She wrapped herself a a chunky sweater and leaned on her large window next to her fireplace.

The blurred rainy lines were sparkling in the distance as Jae Kyung took a deep breath in and looked at her cell phone. She didn't know what she should do with anything happening in her life right now but she did need to make sure Woo Bin was okay. She slowly and reluctantly dialed his number and her stomach did flips while waiting for him to answer the phone call.

"Hello" she heard his sleepy voice on the other end and suddenly she felt like she had no voice.

"Hello?" he groggily said again.

"Hey" she barely made out.

"Jae?" he asked and she could hear him more clearly; he had gotten up from bed.

"Yeah, it's me" she said sniffling, she already felt tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Umm, I don't know, I guess I am fine" she said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay".

She heard him take a deep breath in and exhale slowly.

"Listen" he said thinking about what he could tell her.

"No it's fine" she said stopping him, "I am still mad at you but I understand, I just" she paused, "I wish things could be different".

She heard him let out a defeated breath before he said,

"Yeah me too"

"Okay" she sniffled, "I will let you go back to sleep".

"No, don't hang up" he said quickly, "Please, just stay with me".

She didn't say anything but he could hear her breathing so he closed his eyes and tried to relax but he couldn't. She kept sniffling and he knew she was probably crying or had been crying.

"Are you crying?" he asked her cautiously.

"No, don't worry about me" she said as her voice trembled.

"Jae" he said but could say anything else, "Where are you right now?"

"I'm home" she said and heard him take a sharp breath inward.

"You aren't coming back" he said but it was a statement not a question.

"I don't think so" she said after a minute, "It's for the best anyways".

"Yeah, yeah I guess you are probably right" he said, "Just be safe okay?"

"Yeah, of course" she said but her mind went a million different directions and she primarily remembered Yong Sun and the account.

"Okay, go get some sleep please" he said.

"You too" she said before she hung up and sat down on the floor leaning her back on the window.

"I love you" Woo Bin said after he knew she had hung up the phone.

He threw his phone on the Yi Jung's desk and looked over the desk. Yi Jung was sleeping on the large couch in the room. After Woo Bin had finished a whole bottle of vodka and told Yi Jung what happened, Yi Jung had Terry help bring Woo Bin to his house since Woo Bin kept yelling about not wanting to go home. A couple of hours after Woo Bin had maybe said three sentences and drank a bit more, he had passed out on Yi Jung's bed and just woke up now to his phone ringing. Woo Bin knew he had to face his house and everything that reminded him of her sooner or later and he figured he should do it sooner.

He walked over to Yi Jung and picked him up gently putting him down in his own bed and threw a cover over him before leaving a note on his night stand that read, "I'm fine, heading to work, thanks, talk later".

Woo Bin dialed Terry and before he could make it down stairs Terry was already waiting with his black Cadillac at the ready.

"Sorry Terry I know it's still early" Woo Bin said after getting in the car.

"It's okay sir" Terry said, "Where to?"

"My house, please" Woo Bin said.

15 minutes later Woo Bin was face to face with the same room he was in when he had the most intimate night of his life. It had no memory of her except the ones burning in his mind so he decided to take a hot shower and pretend like nothing had happen, pretend like things were the same way they had always been.

After his scalding shower Woo Bin slipped on a pair of black pants, a crisp gray dress shirt, a black tie and a thick black cable sweater. He took a moment to look around the room and it really did seem like nothing had happen. His maids has done an amazing job of cleaning up and making it spotless and putting everything back in the right place. They had also changed the sheets and put on a whole new comforter and pillows on his bed. He sat on his bed for a quick moment and pinched the bridge at the top of his nose before standing, grabbing the watch on his desk and heading down stairs to the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he saw his all his maids and cooks in the kitchen preparing food for what seemed like a party.

"Good Morning" he said and they all stopped and bowed saying good morning.

"Some breakfast for you Woo Bin" the oldest maid there said. She had been with them since his mother had been alive and he refused to let his father fire her like he did the rest of the help. Woo Bin was convinced that his father kept her because there was nobody else to raise him and his father was to busy to raise his own son so Woo Bin had always thought of her as a mother.

"What do you have?" Woo Bin asked.

"Well I found this chocolate chip pancakes recipe in the drawer here and it seemed pretty good so I made some" she said and he shifted in his chair remembering that was Jae's recipe. He took a deep breath and said,

"I think I am just going to have some fruit".

"Okay" she said.

"By the way, did I miss something here?" he asked pointing to all the cooking.

"I thought you would know but your father told us last night that he is having some sort of work lunch in the house today with a couple of new partners and your fiancé's parents as well" she said and Woo Bin shook his head in disapproval.

"Since when does my father have work lunches at home?" he asked.

"Beats me" she said, "But he said it would be you and him in attendance of course and your fiancé and her parents and then these two new partners for some sort of upcoming project".

"Well, apparently I will be in attendance for a lunch I did not know about" he said and they both laughed.

"Hey, at least we are making some good food for it" she said and Woo Bin smiled at her.

"Anyways, I guess I will see you later, I have some work to get done" he said.

"Okay" she said but as he was leaving the kitchen she followed him out to the foyer of the house and said, "Woo Bin wait".

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Listen, I know you asked me to clean up your room this morning and I did all by myself because some of these girls talk but anyways after I went back to change the bedding and such I found these in the bed" she said pulling out a pair of 2 carat black diamond earrings held together by thin white gold stand.

Woo Bin let out a deep breath remembering Jae Kyung was wearing them the night of the exhibit opening. He remembered they were her favorite pair of earrings. She had told him it's because they are unlike any other earrings which are all white, elegant and typical; those black diamond earrings were different, still beautiful but in a mysterious way and unlike any other thing that existed; they were the kind of woman she wanted to be.

"I don't really know what is happening with you and Miss Jae Kyung but be nice. She is a really sweet girl and I really think she loves you. If you don't feel the same way then let her go, she deserves better than to always be hurt. You know I love you very much and want you to be happy but I don't think I have ever seen someone as hurt and distraught as she was the other morning" she said and handed Woo Bin the earrings.

Woo Bin didn't know what to do at that moment but he said,

"Thanks" as he took the earrings and his maid went back to the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the foyer for another minute thinking about everything and the only thing he wanted was to fly to China and hold Jae Kyung in his arms and never let go and apologize until his last breath.

…

Jae Kyung didn't go back to sleep after she spoke to Woo Bin on the phone. She took a shower and buried herself in some work; specifically the contract she had sent Yong Sun and attempted to find any way out of it but she couldn't think straight so she made a pot of coffee since she figured the girls would be getting up soon too.

"I smell delicious coffee!" Ga Eul shouted from the bedroom and Jae Kyung laughed as she poured them both a mug and brought them over to the bedroom.

"Thank you" they both said smiling.

"How are you?" Ga Eul asked Jae Kyung.

"Fine, I guess it's taking it one day at a time now and first and foremost dealing with this Yong Sun contract. My parents sent me an email saying they wanna meet at 11 today. They probably want to discuss the contract" she said shrugging.

"Are you going to tell them you changed your mind?" Jan Di asked.

"Absolutely not" she said, "They would pull me off the project because they would think I wasn't being serious and I would rather deal with it then some other other stupid business man my dad would put on the project".

"Good luck" Ga Eul said.

"Thanks" she smiled, "I figured we could have breakfast since it's only 9AM so I ordered everything and it's in the kitchen if you girls wanna eat and then you probably have to head back since I have a meeting and I am sure you have work to do. I had my staff bring in a change of clothes for you since I know you didn't bring anything with you".

"You are wonder woman" Jan Di said as she walked to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After Jae Kyung dropped Ga Eul and Jan Di off at the airport she went to the meeting with her parents.

"Sweetheart!" her mom gave her a big uncomfortable hug and Jae Kyung faked a smile.

"Please, sit down sweetie, we have some great news!" her father said and she cautiously sat down.

"We are so glad you finally made a decisions about that new project we gave you!" her father excitedly said.

"Yeah about that" she said but her mom cut her off.

"Let you father finish" she said.

"So, you now how we wanted you too find an architectural company to design and maybe build the living complexes here in Beijing?" her father asked and she nodded.

"Well when you gave the account to Yong Sun and his father Tak's architectural company they both came up with a brilliant idea. They have enough man power to handle both Beijing and Seoul" her father said.

"Excuse me? Seoul?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yes!" her mother said, "Tak said he talked to a partner he really trusts in Seoul who own a construction company and they are going to partner up and both be our strategic partners in these two projects. So since all your friends are in Seoul, I told them you would be responsible for that complex and they both agreed since they will also be giving the Seoul account to their sons".

"You will be close to your friends and you will be working with young people like yourself which is exciting!" her father said.

"And we get to meet everybody today!" her mother said.

"What?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yes, our plane is waiting for us right now" her father said, "Tak's partner kindly offered to host a lunch for all of us at his house so we can all meet".

"Let's go" her mother said before Jae Kyung could say anything.

….

"I really don't understand the point of this lunch" Woo Bin said as his father followed him in the house, "You've never done this before for any other partnership".

"This isn't about the partnership" his father said handing his briefcase to the maid.

"Then what is it about?" Woo Bin asked.

"It's about a statement" his father said but Woo Bin was still confused so his father continued, "I guess I should tell you so that you aren't surprised when they get here. Our partners are Tak and his son".

"What?" Woo Bin yelled, "Have you gone mad? I don't think I need to tell you that he wants us both dead".

"Exactly, this move tells him that I am not scared of him. Besides haven't you ever heard the term it's better to keep your enemies closer than your friends, this way I will know his every move".

"So if this is your crazy plan, why am I here?" Woo Bin asked.

"Because there are two accounts, one is China which I will be working on with Tak and one is here in Seoul which you and Yong Sun will be working on along with the investor's employee".

"You expect me too work with that tool?" Woo Bin asked but the doorbell rang and his father said,

"Play nice".

Woo Bin heard his fiancé's annoying voice project from the front of the house all the way to the kitchen where he was currently drinking a glass of water. He then heard Tak and Yong Sun come in and rolled his eyes when he heard his father calling him over.

"Hello" Woo Bin said shaking everybody's hand.

"Woo Bin, you have grown up so much" Tak said, "Your mother would be proud of the man you have become.

Woo Bin half smiled and his father changed the subject before Woo Bin hit Tak.

"So we can all head into the dining room while we wait for our investor to get here. I know they had to take a plane over from China so they should be here any moment" his father said as they all took their seats in the dining room table.

Jae Kyung wanted to throw up all over the car when she realized which way they were going. They were the same streets she had taken when she went to Woo Bin's house a million times before. Her last shred of hope that maybe it was another rich person who lived in the same area were diminished when the driver stopped the car in front of Woo Bin's house. She tried to take a deep breath but no air went in or came out. She pulled out her phone and texted Ga Eul and Jan Di - "I can't even begin to tell you how much worse things just got".

"Sweetie, step out of the car and stop texting" her mom said from outside, "Turn off your phone" her mother continued as she stepped out of the car.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that the other partner is Mr. Song?" she asked.

"Oh! It completely slipped my mind that you know them!" her father said, "But isn't this great you get to work with Woo Bin and Yong Sun now!"

"A dream come true" she said feeling like she had just stepped into her worse nightmare.

The doorbell rang through out the entire house and Mr. Song spoke up and said,

"Woo Bin, be a gentleman and greet our investor and his family".

Woo Bin inwardly rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He swung the door open and came face to face with Jae Kyung's parents. He wanted to close the door and open it again just to make sure he wasn't in a nightmare.

"Woo Bin, how are you doing?" her mother said stepping inside and her father followed but Jae Kyung stood outside and her eyes hadn't moved from his.

"Jae?" he said under his breath but Jae Kyung heard him.

"Oh, that's right" Woo Bin's father said approaching them, "I forgot you two know each other already".

Woo Bin wanted to punch his father in the face right here in front of everybody but his eyes hadn't moved away from Jae Kyung's eyes.

"This is very exciting" Tak said joining them, "Woo Bin, Yong Sun and Jae Kyung all working together. I can't wait to see what you three come up with".

...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked.

"So impatient!" Yi Jung teased her in the car but she held on to his right hand; fingers intertwined and laughed.

"So you are telling me that your vacations officially starts now?" she asked.

"Yes, it does and I plan on spending every moment with you" he smiled, "Besides that thing you call work which you claim you have to go to".

"Very funny but I do have to go. Maybe you can make some more art but this time just for yourself" she said and he looked her way.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, have you recently made any art work just for you, just because you felt like it and not for an exhibition or museum?" she asked.

He remained silent for a minute and then said,

"You know, I actually don't remember the last time I made something and kept it for myself or made it just because I wanted it in my house" he said, "Thanks babe, I think I will do that".

"Good" she smiled, "Now, where are we going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he teased her.

"Tell me!" she said resting her head on his arm.

"Well" he said, "We are here".

"What?" she said sitting up in her seat looking around but all she saw was trees and some picnic tables.

"Come on" he said turning his car off and went around to open the door for her. After a few minutes of walking Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand and lead her around a corner and she said, "Wow"

They come to the edge of the forest and it opened up to a breathtaking view of the sparkly lights of downtown Seoul. In front of them there was a huge fuzzy blanket on the ground with some picnic foods and drinks. The weather was chilly on the verge of the cold wave coming through so they were both wearing cozy sweaters. Ga Eul shivered and Yi Jung held her in his arms as they laid down on the blanket and looked up at the stars after they had eaten some strawberries and drank some warm hot chocolate. Yi Jung wrapped his right arm around Ga Eul's waist and pulled her closer to his body as she rested her right hand on his chest and took a breath in feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"I love this place" she whispered.

"When I was younger" he said, "When I was really upset with everything happening in my life from my parents, to my friends, or just because I felt like getting away, I would tell my driver to bring me up here."

"When did you find this place?" she asked.

"I stumble on this place on a school trip when I was younger and thought I was better that the tour we were suppose to be on. I was walking around and come up to this point and felt at peace. It sounds really weird but when I was here, I felt like I had no worry in the world, like I didn't have to do or be anything; I could just be myself, who ever I thought that was at that point" he said.

"That's beautiful" she said hearing his heart beat against her head and hand.

"Yeah, except for life is not a movie so I would always go back to the problems in my life but it was nice to have that moment of peace. This place actually makes me even more happy than my art work; don't get me wrong I love my work but it's like you said I have never done anything for me as far as my art work goes" he said gently moving his hand up and down her back.

"So, your dream life; what would it be?" she asked.

"You will probably think it's silly especially compared to my life now" he said.

"No! Tell me" she said looking up at him.

"Well, if you must know" he said, "When I found this place I instantly imagined my future, probably unreal and unreachable life, which was me living here in a house I built with my beautiful wife and kids. I would have my own pottery store and offer classes to students who wanted to learn. I thought to myself that it was perfect because it's far enough from the city but close enough for me to visit once in a while".

"Quite a dream you have there" she said laughing.

"What's so funny?" he said squeezing her close to him.

"Nothing, it's just so crazy to me because people usually dream for the kind of life you have and all you want is a simple life with your potential family" she said.

"Yeah, well I guess it's having things people think are important to realize what is actually missing" he said letting out a deep breath.

"I guess you are right but at least you found your way to things that make you happy" she said.

"You are the only thing that makes me happy" he said running his left hand up the side of her neck and buried it in her hair as he covered her lips with his. He gently and wholly kissed her lips as their tongues dances together mimicking the fireflies surrounding them emitting light flicker by flicker. His right arm brought her closer and closer until she was on top of him and she continued to kiss him as she held on to his sweater collar for support as she felt like she would float away from the sheer pleasure of his lips and tongue. They finally parted and Ga Eul rested her head on his chest still remaining on top of him. She could hear his heart beat irrationally out of his chest and she smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"So" she said, "Tell me about this dream house of yours".

She heard a low rumbled laugh in his chest before he said,

"I would obviously take my wife's dreams into consideration but I just want a really big house for raising a lot of kids and having my friends over. I would also want a large patio that went around the house with an equal balcony upstairs and a lot of fireplaces for cuddling and obliviously my own studio. What about you? If you could have your dream home what would it have?"

"Mmhhh" she thought out loud, "I always wanted apple and cherry trees outside maybe in the back and I agree with the fireplaces. I always wanted a really nice kitchen so I could cook and bake and obviously teach my kids how to cook and maybe even a garden somewhere. Ouu, you know what I have always wanted but always thought was too ridiculous?"

"What?" he asked smiling at her adorable explanations.

"I always imagined having a room on the top floor that had a really large mattress in the middle and was surrounded by pillows everywhere and when you laid down the ceiling was all glass so you could look at the stars at night and have the ceiling be able to open so you can literally star gaze and feel like you can almost touch the sky but I know that sounds silly since I don't even know if that's possible" she laughed and so did he.

"I think that sounds like the best room in the house" he said kissing her gently as they lay under millions of stars.

…

Woo Bin uncomfortably adjusted his tie in front of the mirror and stopped his hands to take a deep breath in and briefly close his eyes. These past two weeks had been like a living hell for him; his fiancé had been even more annoying than usual trying to complete wedding detail which he really wanted no part in, the project with Jae Kyung and Yong Sun was going as expected; physically and emotionally causing him pain and his father was being a jackass as usual. Woo Bin sat down on the edge of his bed and released a breath as he thought about Jae.

He hadn't really talked to her besides the meetings they had about the new complex. It was like they had just meet when they signed the contract to work together and he didn't blame her. Even though they had talked on the phone that night, he knew she was still hurt by what he did and maybe it was for the better anyways, he was still getting married after all. Even though he knew that it was all for the better he still missed everything about her; her sweet smell, her soft skin, her silky hair, her laugh, the way she teased him, and most importably the way she made him feel like everything was going to be alright. He shook his head trying to clear his mind as he stood up and grabbed his car keys.

Woo Bin arrived at the restaurant for his breakfast meeting and handed his keys to the valet.

"Madam Myeong" Woo Bin said smiling as he approached the table noticing she was already there.

"Woo Bin, I missed you" she said, she had just come back from a series of business trips abroad.

"Me too" he said as the waiters served them their food.

"You know" she said, "I am very upset with you" her face was stern.

"Why?" he said, his face remaining calm but he knew what she was going to say.

"After everything you have gone through, I just, I don't understand" she said and paused, "No, I understand why but I told you to tell me if something big came undone".

"I know" he said looking down.

"I just feel like I failed your mom, I promised that I would at least make sure you would be happy, after all these bad things that happened, I was at least suppose to make sure you come out happy from this whole mess and you are engaged to that mess of a girl and Jae Kyung is dating Yong Sun and you are all working this complex project together" she said letting out a breath.

"What does this have to do with Jae Kyung?" he asked taking a bite of fruit.

"Woo Bin, please, you can't fool me. I see the way you look at her like she is the only one that exist in this world" she said, "You may be able to fool your friends, yourself and maybe even everybody around you but you can't fool me. Now tell me why you are marrying that girl and why is Jae Kyung dating Yong Sun?"

"Umm" he thought out loud, "As you know my father told me to marry my fiancé and I did some digging and apparently my father is just doing it as part of a business deal with her father. He owns a lot of the automotive industry so my father wants to spread his wings to new territory. And as far as Jae Kyung dating Yong Sun, I think you would be better off asking her because I have no idea and no right to ask really".

"This is all just a giant mess and we need to figure something out because I will not have you married to that girl; dating is one thing but marriage is a completely different game" she said drinking her coffee.

"I don't want you involved in this; my father is completely out of control" he said leaning back in his seat.

"Oh please, I can handle your father; just try and not mess things up any further" she said.

"Yeah, I already messed things up so I don't see how they could get any worse" he said.

"You'd be surprised; things can always get worse" she said.

…

"You realize why this is happening right?" Jae Kyung asked Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Why?" Jan Di said, her eyes wide as she bit into fruit as they ate breakfast.

"Because of what I did to you" Jae Kyung said.

"Me?" Jan Di yelled.

"Umm, yes!" Jae Kyung said, "I was an uber bitch with the whole me marrying Jun Pyo and made your life a living hell and even asked you to be my maid of honor. I paraded around in my wedding gown and acted like a teenager in love; it was terrible".

"Oh, come on, stop it. We all would have done the same if we loved the guy at that time" Jan Di said.

"My behavior was unreasonable and I guess now this is really bad karma. Woo Bin is getting married to somebody he apparently doesn't like and there is nothing I can do about it" Jae Kyung said.

"We will figure something out" Ga Eul said.

"I don't think we can find a way out this time; at least Jan Di knew that Jun Pyo loved her, I don't even know what is going through his head half the time and let's not even talk about these meetings I have to attend every waking minute of my life with Yong Sun and Woo Bin; you can feel the hatred between those two circling the air" Jae Kyung said and they all let out a deep breath.

"It only gets better too" Jae Kyung said pulling out an envelope and throwing it on the table and Jan Di scooped it up and opened it.

"Are you serious?" Jan Di yelled and Ga Eul looked at it and gasped.

"No! Is she serious?" Ga Eul said.

"Oh yeah! The face of karma starring at me in a form of an invitation" she said.

"Please tell me you said no" Jan Di said.

"Of course I said yes!" Jae Kyung said and they both gasped, "What was I suppose to say, oh sorry I can't be your maid of honor because I slept with your fiancé, the night you got engaged!".

"She has some nerve to ask you though because even though she doesn't know about you and Woo Bin, she was still a bitch in school" Ga Eul said.

"Oh, she cleared that up when we went to lunch together" Jae Kyung said.

"No!" both Ga Eul and Jan Di said.

"Oh yeah, she invited me to lunch and of course what was I suppose to say so we went and she apologized about our fall out in college and said how she missed me and how it was all my ex's fault that we were no longer friends because he made a move on her and she was wrong in doing anything but wants us to leave that in the past and since Woo Bin and I are such good friends; wants me to be the maid of honor at her wedding so we can reconnect as well" Jae Kyung finished her story and took a deep breath.

"This is so messed up" Ga Eul said.

"So, what's next?" Jan Di asked.

"Well, she has two other bridesmaids and the three of us and her are doing fittings today and then going to Woo Bin's house to show him the dresses, just so she can check on if he likes it or not and then talking to the house staff to work on a menu for the rehearsal dinner and other wedding events and we have a photo shoot with her because she is featured in some magazine this week and it's all about her wedding. It's all soooo fabulous!" Jae Kyung said, her voice laced with sarcastic tones.

Ga Eul and Jan Di laughed out loud and eventually Jae Kyung joined in as other people at the restaurant started looking their way.

"I don't mean to laugh but this is all just so ridiculous" Ga Eul said and Jae Kyung nodded her head. After a good five minutes of laughing they finally regained themselves and Jae Kyung said,

"Alright I better go to this fitting before she picks out a hideous dress for me because we all know Seo Yeon's taste".

…..

Jae Kyung starred at her self in the mirror with confusion. She had expected Seo Yeon to pick some really ugly dresses and if not ugly then conservative of some sort so that she could stand out but instead Jae Kyung was staring at her reflection in a strapless, deep red dress with a sweetheart neckline with her boobs nicely pushed up and out for everybody to see. The top half of the dress was form fitted, almost like a corset and from the waist down it was a flowing chiffon material with a very high slit up the right leg.

"Jae Kyung come join us in the living room so we can see how the dress fits!" Seo Yeon shouted from the stairs.

Jae Kyung had been surprised when they showed up at Woo Bin's house for the fitting but Seo Yeon explained that she had picked out a dress already and had the tailor come to his house so they could get everything done in one place. As soon as they showed up at the house the makeup artists had done their makeup to prepare them for the photo shoot for the magazine and now they were trying the dresses on. Jae Kyung took a deep breath and pushed her curly hair out of her face and touched up her lipstick before she went downstairs to show them the dress.

"Oh My God!" one of the bridesmaid's shouted as Jae Kyung joined them in the living room.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Seo Yeon said.

"I don't know any man that wouldn't want to sleep with you in that dress" the other bridesmaid said and they all laughed and Jae Kyung finally realized what was happening. While Seo Yeon didn't know what had actually happen between her and Woo Bin, she probably still suspected something and probably did this to spite him since he was refusing to help with anything wedding related.

"When is Woo Bin coming home?" she asked the head of the maids who was serving them some coffee at the time.

"He actually just pulled up" she said smiling.

"Can you tell him to make his way over here when we comes inside" she said.

"Of course" the maid said as she left and Jae Kyung's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"What did you want?" Woo Bin asked and Jae Kyung remained with her back to him as he entered the room, "I am really tired".

"Hi baby" Seo Yeon said and Jae Kyung heard her kiss him and the two other bridesmaid's giggled at the show of affection, "I wanted to show you the bridesmaid's dresses since you need to tell the boys what to wear and since we have a winter wedding I figured red would be great with a metallic silver color. What do you think?" she asked.

"It's nice" he said not even looking up to notice anything.

"You haven't even looked at the dresses and I wanted to introduce you to the bridesmaid's anyways" she said pulling on his arm.

"Fine" he said letting out a breath and hoping this would be over quickly.

"So" she said introducing her two first bridesmaids as he absentmindedly shook their hands, greeting them, "And of course you know Jae Kyung and she'll be our maid of honor".

Jae Kyung turned around not knowing what to except.

"Hey" she said in a small voice, intertwining her hands in front of herself.

"I'm sorry, she's what?" he asked Seo Yeon and Jae Kyung inhaled sharply.

"My maid of honor! You know we were college friends and I decided since you two are friends then we can reconnect as well. It's a perfect chance!" she said excitedly.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence passed Woo Bin said,

"I am going to shower" as he left the living room and they heard his footsteps head upstairs.

"Ugh, he is so grumpy when he is tired" Seo Yeon said.

…..

Before the photo shoot started Jae Kyung excused herself and went upstairs to grab her phone and check her emails. She took a deep breath realizing she had been touching up her make up in Woo Bin's room and left her cellphone by his watch table in his closet. She entered his room and there was no sign of him, _mmhh_ she thought _maybe he is in his study. _She headed to his closet and saw her phone on the corner of the table and reached for it as soon as she stepped inside the walk in closet. She turned around to leave but came face to face with a very stern faced Woo Bin and she noticed that the closet door was closed; locked actually.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing come out; her throat was dry and she didn't actually know what to say. She didn't even look up at him; she had never seen him so serious, almost angry. He didn't say anything either, instead he just walk towards her as she backed away. She didn't know why she was backing up, she should be standing strong but something about his aura made her almost uneasy. She wasn't scared of him because she knew he would never hurt her but she still didn't like this.

"What are you doing?" she almost whispered as her back hit the wall of his closet.

"It seems like I should ask you same thing" he said, "You said that you were staying home, you said that you hated Seo Yeon and here you are standing in front of me about to be in the bridal party wearing this dress in this color and fit; are you trying to torture me or is this payback for what I did?"

"This is not payback for anything" she swallowed the lump in her throat as he got closer to her, "And I don't know what the color or fit of this dress have to do with torturing you, you are getting married" she looked up at him.

She heard a low rumbled laugh from the base of his throat and he said,

"I think you remember very well what happened last time you were in a red dress" he said and her cheeks slightly flushed a pink color, "No, I am convinced that you are trying to torture me because these past two weeks have been a living hell. Not only do I have to spend most of my day with Yong Sun but you show up everyday in dresses and outfits that immediately bring my mind to a different place".

"Am I suppose to wear turtle necks because you get horny every time I wear normal clothes?" she asked still looking up at him and he laughed.

"It's funny that you think my mood will depend on what you wear but you could wear a paper bag and I will still think of you every waking moment of my life; think of your sparkling eyes, think of your skin, think of every curve on your body" he continued as he wrapped his left hand possessively around her waist and pushed her against his body, "Thinking about the way you moaned my name and always thinking about waking up with you in my arms" he whispered and tipped her chin up so his lips could meet hers.

At first she tried to resist and even tried to push him away by putting her hand on his chest but she didn't realize how much she had missed the feeling of his lips on hers; how much she had missed his touch in these cold past two weeks. Their kiss quickly became rapid and passionate as Jae Kyung open her lips and as soon as their tongues meet Jae Kyung let out a soft moan from the base of her throat and pulled him closer by grabbing on to his sweater.

Chills ran down Jae Kyung's body as Woo Bin touched her exposed thigh and continued further up to her butt as they continued kissing. They both rested their head on each other and breathed heavily trying to catch any air in the room.

"We - We shouldn't be doing this" Jae Kyung said in between catching her breath, "What ever it is that we are doing".

"So you are telling me that you don't feel anything for me?" he asked still holding on to her.

"Are you serious?" she asked pushing him away.

"Well, you asked me and I never asked you" he said.

"What's to ask? You said you have no feelings for me so what's the point?" she asked.

"Jae" he said but she put up her hand.

"No, unless you are going to be honest, I don't want to hear it. You didn't even tell me about Yong Sun and his father even though you didn't need to tell me because I can feel the hatred between the two of you at our meetings. Tell me why you are marrying Seo Yeon" she demanded.

He let out a defeated breath out and said,

"I am marrying her because my father told me too" he said and she briefly closed her eyes as her fears were reassured.

"So what? Your father tells you to do a million things that you probably haven't done in the past, why do it this time?" she asked.

"Jae, just accept it for what it is and stop making this harder than it is" he said.

"Accept it for what it is?" she yelled, "What is this, Woo Bin?" but didn't let him answer, "It may seem stupid to you but I want that irreplaceable love, that forever love and a person I can't imagine my life without and a person who feels like the world might end if I am not in it. Call me irrational but that's what I want and stolen kisses in closets or hallways aren't the love I envisioned for myself".

"Exactly" he yelled back at her, "You wanted a lover that can't imagine his life without you in it, well that's me. I am marrying her because if I don't then you don't exist in my world or any world; if I don't marry her then my father will kill you! That's what he has on me, that's why I am marrying her because I can't imagine a world in which you are not in. You are the only real thing that has ever been present in my small world and I can't breath when I think of you possibly hurt or even worse not alive. Does that clear things up for you?" he said and she inhaled sharply and blocked rapidly.

After a minute of silence they both hear a knock at the closet door and Yi Jung said,

"Woo Bin, are you in there?"

Woo Bin unlocked the door and Jae Kyung walked out with her cell phone in her hand and came face to face with Yi Jung, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo.

"Boys" she nodded as she proceeded to the bedroom door.

"Hey" they all whispered confused before she left the room.

…..

"That girl needs to go, immediately. It was nice while it lasted and she looked good to the people and investors; it looked like Yi Jung had finally settled down but she will not do for the long run" Grandfather So said.

"I agree, but how do we get rid of her?" his manager asked.

"The same way Yi Jung has gotten rid of all the past relationships he has been in, he self destructs every possible relationship and the fragile girls are the easiest to break".

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Our plan must start immediately, specifically now that Yi Jung thinks he is on this mini vacation of his. Separate them as much as possible and bring in old and new elements".

"How so?"

"Old elements include the girl's ex boyfriend and almost fiancé and new elements include Mr. Park's daughter. They will each be busy and eventually jealous and I will continue to bombard her with the press following her every step and give them hints when she is with her ex. Blow this whole thing out of proportion" Grandfather So said smiling at his new plan.

"May I suggest something?" his manager said.

"Of course"

"Well, of course continue to add fuel to the fire but I think this time around it will be more effective if she gets caught cheating or something because this is the only time Yi Jung is serious and if she breaks his heart it could mean the end of them".

His grandfather smirked and said,

"And this is exactly why I hired you".

….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin kept their heads down as paparazzi took photos of them getting into their Cadillac SUV to head to a conference outside of the city to discuss the new project their families were partnering on. Jae Kyung's boyfriend was meeting them there so they decided to have Woo Bin's driver take them both there. The paparazzi had been the worst they had been in a while with Woo Bin's wedding announcement and their new business bringing in economic prosperity to Korea, everybody was interested in their lives.

"They never give up" Woo Bin said taking a deep breath as he rolled up the window in the car separating them from Teddy, who was driving the car, to give them some privacy to talk about the conference. He took off his suit jacket and rested his head back on the seat. Jae Kyung threw her jacket across the long SUV and took a deep breath in.

"This isn't fair you know" she said and he looked her way. Her legs were crossed and her right elbow rested on her knee while her hand was underneath her chin as she looked outside at the flashing lights of the cameras. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun and her skirt was slid up her thigh when she had sat down showing her long legs.

"What do you mean?" he asked finally concentrating on what she said instead of her figure.

"I am taking about us" she said and he again took a deep breath in and out.

He looked her way for a moment and finally said,

"I know".

They had carried on with their meetings like they had never spoken in that closet. It was a month later and Jae Kyung was the first one to bring it up. She didn't know exactly what she could say when he said he is doing all this because she was his world. She got sad every time they had to go to functions or be in front of the paparazzi. It was a constant reminder of why they couldn't be together. Their small and restricted world was suffocating them and she missed him; his touch, his lips, his ability to make her laugh and everything else she loved about him.

"You think you are the only one suffering but it doesn't help when you come dressed like today either" she said looking at his perfectly fitted navy suit.

He laughed and said,

"So I navy suit turns you on? Good to know"

"No" she said, "It's not the suit. It's visualizing what is underneath it".

She smirked and gently crossed her leg over to stratal him as she pulled up her skirt to properly sit on him. He looked down and saw her black lace panties showing on the side of her hip after she lifted her skirt. His heart was beating so loud, he swore she could probably hear it but her heart beat was so strong that she didn't hear anything else. Just being that close to him made her body burn up.

"This conference has you hot and bothered?" he asked trying to distract himself from her open position but his hands subconsciously slid up her thighs and she laughed throwing her head back as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"I can't stop thinking about you" she said her face now centimeters from his. She was now gently holding on to his face. His jaw clenched and he reached up to grab her waist and pull it close to his body and as he did she gasped for air before she bit his bottom lip and their tongues found each other again. She ran her hands through his hair as their kiss deepened and they ran out of breath. They both breathed deeply, resting their foreheads on each other. Jae Kyung took a deep breath trying to normalize her breathing but she needed him; her whole body was on fire and she pushed her hips deeper into him wanting to taste him again. She took his lips again and breathed him in and tugged his hair trying to make this short moment last an infinity.

"Jae, this doesn't make things any easier" he said when they parted but he didn't believe a word of it; he wanted her right here.

"I don't care" she whispered, "Please just take me, right here. I need you; I need to feel you again".

She pulled her face up a bit to see his face while still holding on with her hands. He looked up at her perfection and without even thinking it through he whispered,

"I love you".

Jae Kyung flinched almost like she had just heard something that she would have never imagined was a possibility but the look in his eye told her that he was being the most he had ever been with her. She smiled and said,

"I love you too"

"Can we go somewhere please?" she asked still holding on to him.

"We are going to the conference" he said and laughed.

"No, I don't want to go, please, let's just go somewhere, just the two of us. I want to be alone with you, somewhere nobody can find us" she said as she took his lips in hers again and breathed him in and the cologne she had missed so much. His hands slid up her thighs and cupped her butt, holding on to her as they tongues danced together.

"Woo Bin, please" she let out a begging breath trying to normalize her breathing.

"Okay, yeah, as long as you don't say my name like that just yet or I will have you naked in this car in under one minute" he said smirking.

"Teddy, go to the beach house not the conference, please" Woo Bin said after lowering the glass just enough to hear Teddy confirm.

"You know people will wonder where we are" he said.

"No, I already emailed my assistant that I got sick and had to go home, I sent people to go and take our spots" she said smiling.

"You were all ready and prepared for your little sneaky plan" he said laughing.

"Only for you" she said unbuttoning her loose dress shirt revealing her black lacy bra generously pushing her chest up.

"God" he breathed out before closing the small gap in between their bodies.

…..

"Jae" Woo Bin whispered. She had fallen asleep in the car in his arms. He wished they could have taken his plane. The house was three hours away but they were already on route.

"Hey" she said squinting her eyes, trying to wake up, "Are we here?"

"Yeah, come on" he said taking her hand and leading her inside the contemporary but cozy two story beach house. She looked around in wonder as they walked into the house. It was beautiful and like she had described her perfect getaway house and it had appeared in front of her. The breathtaking view of the private beach in front of her gave her body a warm, welcoming feeling. The marble countertops in the kitchen perfectly contrasted the broken stone wall above the fireplace close to the door leading to the beach outside. The decor was mostly white with some teal, gold and coral accents and the black spiral staircase lead upstairs to the massive bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Woo Bin, what is this place. Is this your house?" she asked still in awe. It's not like she hadn't seen his massive house now and others he owned but this was just so perfect and just enough.

"No, this house isn't mine" he answered calmly.

"I know you have enough money to rent someone else's house out" she said, "But why this one in particular?"

"I am not renting this house" he again said calmly.

"Did we break in?" she laughed.

"No" he chuckled, "Do you remember when we spoke on the phone about if we could have one place of sanctuary and we described it to each other? If I remember correctly you said, you would love a beach house, not too big and not to small but enough for you to have your future three kids here and your husband. You said you loved the idea of marble countertops and a fireplace by the door leading to the beach, there is just something about the cool breeze of the ocean and the crackling of fire wood you said." he said pausing for a moment, "Well, here it is, this house is yours, your own little sanctuary away from everything and everybody. It was supposed to be your birthday present but and I wanted to do some grand celebration and reveal to you because I hoped that" he stopped, thinking for a moment, contemplating if he wanted to continue but he did,

"I built this house when I realized how I actually felt for you a while back when you were still in China and at that time I was hoping that we could share this house together and raise those three kids together in the future sometime. But then life got in the way and I guess I don't have to tell you the rest but now at least you get to step away from all the crazy every once in a while. Only you and I know about this place, and when I say you and me, I mean it, not even F4 knows. Not even the workers knew who it was for; I have Terry overlook the whole thing and occasionally checked in when everybody was gone. It was actually finished the same weekend my father told me to propose to my girlfriend and I haven't been back since" he said.

She looked at him; she didn't know what to say, what could she say?

"I hope you like it" he gave her a smile and placed the keys on the kitchen counter.

Jae Kyung looked at him for a couple of seconds processing what he had just said. She felt like she was in a dream that was going to end at any moment. She walked to him and closed the space between their bodies and reaching up to place both her hands around his neck and kissed him. Her hands possessively slid down his chest and strongly held on to his dress shirt. She felt like she could float away at any point but his strong hands around her waist kept her grounded. Her heart was up to her throat as his tongue explored familiar territory in her mouth and he robbed her of her breath. They rested their heads on each other's forehead as they tried to breathe in the ocean breeze rolling into the room.

"I love you so much" she whispered, their faces still centimeters away from each other. He looked at her face and tipped up her chin to meet his lips again. Jae Kyung never thought that a kiss could bring her so close to ecstasy but she felt her heartbeat throughout her whole body as she tried to savor his lips as much as she could.

"I love you too" he said in between ravishing her lips, "Do you want to see the upstairs?"

She nodded still firmly holding on to his dress shirt and kissing him again. She never wanted this day or moment to end; she wanted to live in this forever. He took her hand after they parted and intertwined his fingers with hers as he led her upstairs. The bedrooms were all aligned in a big circle around the stairs but the master bedroom was right in front of the top step on the stairs. They walked forward to the master room which had its own balcony facing the private beach, its own walk in closet and king sized bed along with gold and teal accents.

"So" he said turning her to face his body after she admired the view from the balcony, "what do you want to do?"

She walked forward until his back was to the bed and she pushed him over until he fell on the bed. She slowly removed her skirt and unbuttoned her dress shirt taking it off leaving herself with just her lacy undergarments. Jae Kyung walked forward and climbed on top of Woo Bin, straddling him on the bed.

"You" she said ripping his dress shirt off, not even bothering with the buttons, "I want to do you, all day and all night".

…..

Ga Eul folded her fresh laundry when she heard her doorbell ring and she looked towards the door. She pushed the basket to the side and went to open the door. Yi Jung's smiling face appeared when she opened the door and she smiled seeing him with bags of food and flowers.

"These are for you" he said handing her the flowers and placing the food on the kitchen counter, "I brought some of your favorite take out and dessert even though it's only 4 in the afternoon. But I figure we can spend the night together since you have been avoiding me" he teased her.

"I have not!" she protested as she put the flowers in a vase and placed them on the kitchen counter, "You know if I have been busy grading, parent conferences have been coming up".

"I know, I just miss you" he said suddenly taking her by the waist with his right hand and burying his left hand in her hair. His lips did not wait another minute and they covered hers with hunger. She wrapped her hands around his neck and a moan escaped her throat when their tongues meet again. They had spoken on the phone the past couple of days but their work had gotten the best of them and they had not seen each other.

She quickly took off his jacket and threw it on the floor as she pulled him close by his tie. She had missed him so much; his touch, his kisses, his heavenly cologne that she was taken by the moment and totally forgot about dinner and everything else. They both breathed heavily after their kisses and Yi Jung said,

"We should eat dinner" but they had not moved from their embrace.

"I don't want dinner. I just want you" she said and before he had time to react she kissed him again and he used the wall as support to push his body fully against hers. He kissed her neck and her back instinctively arched. His lips made their way to the top of her breasts and he removed her thin shirt, inhaling in the aroma of her skin as his mind went into overdrive. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and removed his undershirt quickly before she kissed him again and ran her hands down his bare chest before pulling on his belt. He swiftly removed her skirt before lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

Yi Jung carried her to the bedroom and she released her legs allowing them to undress each other of whatever clothing they had on. He kissed her lips again and before she realized his lips where on her exposed breasts and his fingers once again found their way to her most private part of her body.

"Yi Jung" she moaned his name as loud as she could and marked his back with her nails. She didn't know she could ever feel this way or that her body was capable of such ecstasy but she knew that he had gone a little easier and gentler with her since it was her first time the last time they were intimate so she knew that this time would be nothing like the last time. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she could feel her heart beat throughout her whole body but she was so happy it was him who had taken her to this new world.

…

Jae Kyung slowly opened her eyes and she immediately smiled, thinking she was in a dream. Woo Bin's calm sleeping face was in front of her, next to her and all around her. She closed her eyes wishing that this could be her life every morning. She traces his lips with her fingers and took a deep breath. She had never in a million years thought she would be sacrificing everything thing just to be with someone else; the whole idea of completely trusting someone else scared her to death and sort of still did but she couldn't help it, with him everything felt so natural.

She stood up slowly; her whole body was sore and she laughed thinking about the first time Woo Bin had told her that he never lies because he promises that he will please women thoroughly. Really, she had started it in the car ride over and they didn't stop until an hour ago. She grabbed his dress shirt which she ripped open earlier and wore it over her naked body and slipped on her black panties. Jae Kyung took a deep breath in and let the salty beach air fill her lungs as she admired the sunset at the balcony. she really didn't know what she was going to do; everything had become so complicated, she just felt like running away from it all.

"Hey" she heard Woo Bin say from bed as he woke up, "what are you doing?'

"Enjoying the view" she said looking back his way.

"Yeah, me too" he said looking at her perfection against the bright sunset outside. She wore his dress shirt better than anybody else ever had. Her creamy legs exposed and her messy hair thrown up into a bun made Woo Bin want to throw her on the bed again but he knew she was probably tired. She walked back into the room and he said,

"Come here"

She laid down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. The warmth of his body made her eyes droopy and she was almost asleep when she heard him say,

"I am sorry".

She turned her head up to look at him but didn't say anything so he continued.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you that morning; I'm sorry about this situation we are in and mostly I am sorry I can't give you what you want. I know running away and hiding your love it's what you imagined your life to be" he said and she felt her chest move up and down as her let out a deep breath. She knew that's what he meant when he said he was sorry but she wanted him to say it out loud.

She laid in his warmth for a couple of minutes longer without saying anything, letting his hand gently rub up and down her back.

"Don't worry" she finally spoke up, "We will figure something out" she reached up and kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest wrapping her hands around his torso. He saw her eyes slightly flutter as she tried to not fall asleep but the warmth between their bodies and the sunset defeated her and her eyes closed but not before she whispered,

"I love you"

He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head as his arm wrapped around her waist supporting her body on top of his. He knew better than to be wishful for his future; their future. He knew she wanted a happy ending and as much he tried to fight it and be realistic he wanted it too but he also knew that he would be getting married soon. Woo Bin tried to relax and let her body melt into his as the ocean breeze rolled into the bedroom.

…..

Ga Eul opened her eyes slowly to the sun setting over her window and an empty bed.

"Hey, sorry I had to take a shower and get ready for dinner" Yi Jung said kissing her on the lips as he fixed his tie.

"I thought we were having dinner here and we were going to spend tonight together?" she asked frowning and pulling her sheets to her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I know, I am really sorry babe" he said, "My grandfather called and I just remembered he wanted me to go to dinner with Mr. Park and his family tonight for the museum"

"Oh okay" she said suddenly feeling uneasy at the mention of his grandfather and what Jae Kyung had said about him.

"Hey" he say on the bed in front of her, "I am really sorry and I promise to make it up to you" he kissed her lips and inhaled her breath, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah okay" she smiled his way before he left but she still had a bad feeling so she just decided to take a shower and get her mind off things brewing.

…..

Ga Eul heated up some of the food that Yi Jung had brought over earlier. She pushed her semi wet hair out of the way and into a high bun and grabbed a glass from the top shelf for some wine. She filled half of the glass with Sauvignon Blanc and pulled the dinner out of the microwave and placed it on the kitchen island. She turned on the TV as background noise while she ate and continued to fold her clothes from earlier.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at the celebrity news on the TV and was about to change the channel when she heard Yi Jung's name.

"And the breaking news from tonight coming from none other than Yi Jung who we thought had straightened out after dating a normal girl" Ga Eul's eyes were peeled to the TV as they flashed a photo of her and Yi Jung from the museum opening.

"I guess you can take the casanova out of the singles pool but you can't take the casanova out of the boy. Here he is in this video some paparazzi captured kissing his dinner date, young model and business woman Miss Park, whose father owns a dynasty of…" they kept talking but Ga Eul had stopped listening and was just watching he video as they played it on replay.

Yi Jung and Park were walking out of the restaurant as paparazzi snapped photos of them and she took her hand in his and when she lost her footing he caught her and there it was; his lips were on hers and it was definitely longer than a peck of a mistake. Park wrapped her hands around his neck and held on tight as he grabbed her waist for support.

Ga Eul attempted to take deep breaths but her throat closed up and she felt tears coming to her eyes when they flashed the words "We wonder how the night ended" across the scene and she realized that he had never called her like he said he would.

...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Jae Kyung slowly opened her eyes to a dark room. The only light she saw came from the moon shining through the balcony into the bedroom. She reached out her hand but the other side of the bed was cold so she shot up out of bed. His clothes were still there but there was no sign of Woo Bin. She took off the dress shirt and threw over his white tee shirt. She clicked her phone and it read 12:30 AM so she threw her phone down and pulled her hair on the top of her head in a messy bun.

She cautiously descended the stairs to try and see where Woo Bin had gone. Panic was taking over her body; she was afraid something had happen to him or someone had found them all the way out here but she stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw him in the kitchen, cooking. Her body relaxed and her shoulders dropped as she walked towards him.

"So you are a chef now?" she asked smiling.

"And you are still a tease" he said pulling her forward to snuggly fit in his arms. He covered her lips with his and she felt her heart beat in her throat. His hands strongly held her back and waist as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt. She didn't know how but their kisses never got old; they had a familiarity but always replicated a fire burning fast and filling them with warmth and even more need for each other.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" He asked against her lips but kissed her again, not allowing her to answer. His hands came around to her waist and found their way under her shirt and warm chills ran down her body.

"I am wearing clothes" she barely said trying to catch her breath but not letting go of him.

"You call these clothes?" he asked, his thumb grazing the inside of her underwear at her hip bone. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he said,

"I think you either want to drive me crazy or you want me to take you right here, on the kitchen counter".

She laughed and gently pushed him away.

"Maybe it's a little bit of both" she said taking a sip of the freshly brewed coffee and he smiled,

"So what are we eating? I don't even know what meal to consider this"

"Well I made some breakfast since that's the best meal of the day anyways and I was hoping you could make some pancakes" he smiled.

"Sure" she happily said, "Let me just go get some pants".

"No, you look fine" he quickly said and she laughed.

"Oh really? Fine then we need to be on the same playing field" she said putting her coffee down and grabbing him by the shirt bringing him close to her. She placed a feathery kiss on his lips and removed his shirt throwing it on the kitchen counter.

"Fair enough" he said as she gathered her materials for the pancakes.

"Oh my God, Woo Bin" Jae Kyung said looking at his back as he turned around to get a pan for her. His back had long red marks and some of them looked painful.

She gently ran her hand down his back and he slightly flinched at her gentle touch on his body. He never experienced anything like this; anything like her and the kind of feeling he got when he was around her. He was attempting to make their time last a while here, even though they were leaving in the morning, because he didn't know how he was going to carry on without seeing her beautiful face, feeling her warm skin, and hearing her velvety voice every day.

"What happened?" he heard her ask.

"You did" he laughed and she bit her bottom lip, "I guess you meant it when you said you wanted to do me all day and night" he winked at her handing her the pan.

"I'm sorry" she said coyly.

"Don't worry about it" he said kissing her, "At least I know I am doing something right".

She laughed and playfully pushed him.

...

Ga Eul took a deep breath as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail in front of the mirror. She ran her hands down her skirt anxiously and grabbed her large purse from her bed. She couldn't think about him right now especially since he still hadn't called her and she had some early parent teacher meetings. She searched through her purse for her keys and opened her front door only to be faced with what felt like a million cameras being flashed in her face. She was stunned and couldn't move as they all shouted,

"Is it over with Yi Jung?"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Did you know there was another woman all along?"

Her head was spinning and she attempted to move but her legs were frozen. A man she recognized as one of Woo Bin's trusted bodyguards walked up to her, breaking a line down the middle of the photographers. He took her hand and pulled her with him, he used his body to hide her from the cameras. He opened the door of a black tinted Cadillac SUV and got in after her as the car sped off.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked but she was still stunned so he asked again and she finally said,

"Yeah, fine. How did you know to come? Where is Woo Bin?"

"After you started dating Mr. So, Mr. Song told us to always keep an eye out for you and the news and make sure you were always okay so after we saw the news last night we knew that they would probably want to get your comments so here we are" he said.

"Oh" she said; it was the only thing she could say. Woo Bin never ceased to amaze her, for being in such a harsh world, he had the biggest heart of all.

"Mr. Song is attending a meeting that's why he couldn't come himself" he said.

"Thank you" she said sadly.

"Don't worry, in about a day they will find another scandal to pursue" he reassured her.

Ga Eul pulled out her phone and dialed Jae Kyung's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she heard Jae Kyung's sleepy voice.

"Hey Jae" Ga Eul said and her voice trembled.

"Sweetie, are you okay?' Jae Kyung asked hearing the emotion in her voice.

"Umm, not really but I am going to work now. Where are you?"

"What happen?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yi Jung, he umm" Ga Eul couldn't get out the rest.

"God, what did that boy do now? I swear if he cheated I am going to kill him myself" she said.

"I can't talk now, I just got to the school and I have meetings to go to but call me later" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah, yeah I will call later. It will be okay sweetie" Jae Kyung said.

Jae Kyung hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She opened her internet on her phone and typed in "Yi Jung So" and there is was. Pictures, videos, comments, news articles of him and Park's daughter, the same one that was at the museum opening.

"Hell no" she said out loud and let out a deep breath. She sat up in bed with a sheet over the front of her body.

"What's wrong?" she heard Woo Bin say next to her as he kissed her bare back from the bottom of her spine all the way up to her shoulder and she felt a tingling sensation with every kiss he gave her. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as his lips worked their way to her shoulders and neck.

"Stop" she said but she wanted it to last for hours, "I can't focus when you do that".

"And what is it exactly you want to focus on?" he asked.

"How to kill Yi Jung" she said and he laughed and said,

"What did he do now?" thinking that it wasn't as bad as the reality was.

"He was caught on camera with some other girl" she said.

"He was what?" Woo Bin shouted but he reached over and grabbed his phone and sent a text message to his security staff.

"Yeah, I know and it was Park's daughter. They were caught kissing and God knows what they did after since he hasn't called Ga Eul today" she said, her voice high strung. She swore she could kill him right when they got back home.

"Apparently there was paparazzi at Ga Eul's door this morning but my staff took her to school" Woo Bin said as he put his phone back on the desk.

"How did your staff know?" she asked turning to look at him.

"A little after they started dating, I told my staff to keep an eye out for them, for Ga Eul mostly just in case she was followed by paparazzi" he said.

"You knew Yi Jung was going to do something didn't you?" she said but it wasn't a question.

"Not really" he said shaking his head, "The way he acted about the whole thing was the kind of person I always knew he would be if he ever got lucky enough to have some like Ga Eul but I also know his past and the paparazzi very well so I knew if not for nothing else they would want to get to know who she was but this is way worse and he has a lot of explaining to do when we get back".

Jae Kyung looked at Woo Bin for a moment and a sad smile crossed her face thinking about his life and their relationship. He was completely different from when she had first meet him and what she had thought of him especially with his family in that kind of a business. It made her sad to think that he could never show how big his heart actually is.

"Poor Ga Eul was on the phone with me just now" Jae Kyung shrugged changing the subject in her head.

"We have to get back too" he said laying back down, dreading having to get back in that car.

"What are we going to do Woo Bin?" she asked him lying down next to him wrapping her left arm around his torso.

"I don't know" he said kissing her forehead, "but I am going to do a lot more research when we get back on this whole deal between my father and her family. Maybe that will give me some answers".

They laid in comfortable silence for a while until Woo Bin's phone started vibrating next to them signifying that their ride was on its way. Jae Kyung felt like the noise of the phone was deafening her; it meant the end of them until they could figure out things which she had a bad feeling wasn't going to be anytime soon. She looked up at him and she could tell his face had the same look as her thoughts.

She reached up and gently moved his face to look at hers so she could kiss him. She let her senses drown in his scent and for once in her life she let go of everything and just let the moment happen. She tasted his lips as they tongues sparked together. She ran her hand up his bare chest and felt every muscle curve on his body. When her hand got to the top he took it and flipped her over so he could feel her body underneath his one last time.

He gently took his time kissing her from her neck to her collar bone, through the middle of her breasts and down to her belly button. They both forgot about the phone vibrating and Woo Bin knew that it would probably take the driver at least an hour to get there since those were his orders he had given. Woo Bin's lips went past her belly button and to her hip bones and around to the most delicate part of her body.

"Oh My God" Jae Kyung breathed out as her back arched widely and her hands grabbed handfuls of the sheets. Her toes were fully pointed as she allowed herself to just feel everything in that moment as his tongue brought her on the verge of ecstasy. She could feel her body responding to him and knew she was about to climax; she attempted to grab on to anything else but her hands and body was paralyzed with pleasure so she screamed out his name encircling them in their own sensual moment. Her breathing was erratic as he shifted his lips and left a trail of kisses until he got to her breasts and his fingers now took the spot that his lips occupied a few seconds ago.

Woo Bin thought his heart was going to come out of his chest; it was hammering so hard against his rib cage but the only thing he heard were her begging moans and the only thing he felt was her body surrounding all his senses. The first time they had an intimate moment as this one it had been truly amazing; as much as they tried to deny it to each other they knew there was something there but this time they were free of anything else, each other's mind, other people and they both simply let go and let the moment take them to wherever the future led.

...

Yi Jung woke up with a screaming headache and he slowly turned to his other side and sat up in bed. He heard his doorbell go off downstairs but heard nobody answer it. He slowly moved from his bed and headed down stairs. When he stood up he noticed he was still wearing last night's suit but he paid no mind to it. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and swung his door open and was meet with Woo Bin's disappointed face; his hand leaning on the door frame.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Woo Bin said as he pushed Yi Jung out of the way and headed into the kitchen.

Woo Bin grabbed a bowl of fruit from the fridge and some cold coffee and waited for Yi Jung to say something but he heard nothing.

"Do you want to start explaining yourself before I hit you?" Woo Bin said.

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jung said and Woo Bin grabbed the TV remote before he lost his patience and turned it on; he didn't even have to flip the channel because it was already on the gossip channel and they were still talking about him and Park's daughter.

"I'm waiting" Woo Bin said.

"Listen man, I know how this is going to sound that's why I don't want explain" he said

"Try me" Woo Bin said.

"Okay fine" Yi Jung shrugged and continued, "I went to dinner last night thinking it was going to be the whole Park family which is how my grandfather explained it to me before I arrived. So I went to Ga Eul's house to eat an early dinner since I didn't want to stay at dinner with Park too long. Things got a little heated and Ga Eul and I had sex and we never had dinner so after I got ready and went to dinner" he noticed Woo Bin's expression drop when he mentioned what he had done with Ga Eul before he went and had dinner but he continued.

"So, I got to the restaurant and only see Park's daughter and she explained that her parents couldn't make it and that we should just have dinner since we were there anyways. We had dinner and it was fine; she seems nice from the brief dinner we had. We stepped outside and there were more paparazzi than I ever expected and while I was trying to be a gentleman and walk her to her car, she lost her footing and I caught her. Before I knew it she pulled herself towards me as I tried to get her back on her feet and kissed me; it only looks like I am kissing her too because of my hand placement. And that's why I didn't want say anything because I know how it sounds, like your typical lie; I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" he explained.

"So why haven't you called Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

"When I got back, I saw all the news channels flashing that story and again I knew how it sounds so I poured myself a drink; then my grandfather came over and started talking to me about the museum and future plans and we had a drink together and I think he put something in my drink so that I would fall asleep and not go to Ga Eul's. I knew that was all a facade at the opening about him liking Ga Eul. He is trying to come between us and I know this sounds crazy" Yi Jung said finally pouring himself some coffee.

"So instead of going to Ga Eul you came home and drank? You thought she was having a great time watching the same news alone? Don't you think it was better for you to get to her before the news did?" Woo Bin was now yelling at him.

"I know, I just don't know what to do anymore. This is impossible" Yi Jung said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"So you are gonna give up? After you convinced her to break up with her boyfriend and convinced her that you had changed and that she was everything to you, now you are saying it's impossible. The poor girl was a wreck when she called Jae this morning" Woo Bin continued yelling now walking around the kitchen.

"Wait, how do you know she called Jae Kyung this morning?" Yi Jung asked.

"That's not the point man" Woo Bin said.

"Oh no, whatever happen with me happen already; I think you have some explaining to do" Yi Jung said but he heard his doorbell go off again.

"Go get the door" Woo Bin said trying to take a deep breath in and out.

…..

Jae Kyung quickly showered and threw her hair up in a tight bun on the top of her head. She slipped on a chiffon blue dress above the knee and wrapped a black belt around her waist as she put her feet into black heels and headed for the door. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse and reached for it as she closed the front door. She looked at the screen and saw Seo Yeon's number appear and she stopped in her tracks in front of her car. Her driver opened the car door but she still stood there. _Get yourself together_ _Jae Kyung_ she finally said to herself and hopped in the car as she slid the screen button to answer the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh my God, Jae Kyung" she heard Seo Yeon's annoying voice on the other end.

"Hey" Jae Kyung tried to sound excited.

"So, the other girls and I are going to lunch to plan some other things for the wedding and I was wondering if you could come" she asked.

"Yeah" Jae Kyung hesitated but then she remembered that she was the maid of honor, "Sure just send me the address".

"Thanks Jae Kyung! Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot a while back but we were friends once and I really appreciate you doing this for my wedding" she said.

"Yeah, of course" Jae Kyung said, surprised from her sudden kindness.

"See you soon!"

Jae Kyung took a deep breath in and out thinking about how messed up this all was. Her thoughts were cut short when the car came to a stop in front of Ga Eul's school. She quickly walked towards Ga Eul's classroom and when she walked in she found Jan Di sitting with Ga Eul by her desk.

"Hi sweetie" Jae Kyung said sitting next to them, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess" Ga Eul said letting out a deep breath out. Jae Kyung could tell that she had barely gotten sleep and her heart broke for her.

"So has he called and tried to explain anything?" Jae Kyung asked.

"I had a couple of missed calls from him and a few text messages while I was in my meetings but I haven't answered. I don't really know what to say to him or to whatever excuse he is going to use" she said.

"Jun Pyo and the rest of the boys are over at Yi Jung's house right now" Jan Di said, "I swear I could kill him myself that's why I haven't been over there yet.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Jae Kyung asked Ga Eul.

"I don't know" she paused. "I know it's stupid to give him the benefit of the doubt but if all he wanted was the sexual part of it he would have not waited that long, he can clearly get whoever he wants, and I highly doubt I am his grandfather first choice for a girlfriend for Yi Jung so I just don't know anymore. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought the hardest part was always him telling me how he feels but I guess it could always be worse".

"I am not in any way defending him, you know how I feel about him right about now, but it was really hard in the beginning for me too because even though Jun Pyo wasn't known for being a womanizer people still like to see drama especially the news and those who aren't used to normal people dating the "famous". It can make you question a lot of things in your relationship but just remember that none of those people are in your relationship; so as much as I hate to say this, if your gut saying to give him the benefit of the doubt then do that because the news will find someone else to hunt down as soon as this blows over and it's not dramatic anymore" Jan Di said.

"I never would have expected Jan Di to sort of defend Yi Jung" Jae Kyung said laughing, "but in all seriousness she is right, as usual, just don't let other people's opinions make your decisions for you".

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I would do without you" Ga Eul smiled, "I'll talk to him and see what he has to say".

"Good" Jae Kyung smiled.

"By the way are you okay?" Jan Di asked Jae Kyung.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she said.

"Because I called your assistant yesterday since I wanted to do lunch and she said you went home sick and then I came by to drop off some soup to your house and you were there and then I remembered that you had a conference with Woo Bin who also "went home sick"" Jan Di said.

"Just a coincidence, that's all" Jae Kyung said looking away but she felt her cheeks flush a pink tone.

"Jae?" Ga Eul said, "where were you this morning when I called you?"

Jae Kyung mumbled something under her breath and Jan Di said,

"What's that?"

"I was, umm, I was" Jae Kyung stopped and stood up walking around the classroom.

"Jae" Ga Eul said.

"Fine, I was in bed with Woo Bin this morning and all yesterday" she said.

"What!" they both yelled.

Jae Kyung went on to tell them about her day with Woo Bin, about the house, and about how he said he loved her and all the rest.

"He built you a house?" Jan Di yelled.

"And he said he loves you" Ga Eul joined in.

"Wait, wait" Jan Di said and they both looked at her, "How many times did you guys have sex? It sounds like the whole house got inaugurated".

Jae Kyung bit her bottom lips and they waited for her to answer.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jan Di yelled again.

"Well it's not like I was counting but probably six or seven if you count the car ride there" she said looking at the floor.

"Jeez, you couldn't wait until you got to the house" Jan Di said and Ga Eul laughed.

"You guys are so adorable; I never really pegged Woo Bin as the grand romantic gestures but I guess it takes the right woman" Ga Eul said.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I am still the maid of honor at his wedding" Jae Kyung said.

"We have to figure out how to stop that" Jan Di said and they both looked at her.

"What?" she said, "Just because I am not as adventurous as you too doesn't mean I don't want Jae Kyung to end up with the person she loves".

"Thanks" Jae Kyung said smiling, "Well, I have to go meet Seo Yeon for lunch, who is being weirdly super nice to me but I am still apprehensive; wish me luck and Ga Eul call me after you talk to that boy of yours".

"Will do" Ga Eul said as Jae Kyung headed for the door.

...

Woo Bin parked in front of his house and took a deep breath as he stepped into his house. All of them had spent the past hour talking some sense into Yi Jung and he was finally going to Ga Eul's house to talk about what happen. When Woo Bin walked into his room he stopped in his tracks when he saw his fiancé sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"What are you doing here" he asked taking off his tie and throwing it on his desk.

"You should get used to this, you know I am moving in soon and this will also be my bed" she said.

He didn't say anything so she continued,

"To answer your question, I came to save you some time"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know you are thinking of a way to get out of marrying me but that's not going to happen. I know you have been asking your father for answers he won't give you and I also know you have been cheating on me with none other than my maid of honor" she said standing up from bed and walking around the room.

"We are getting married because your father is power obsessed and so is my family. With our marriage your underground kingdom and our business kingdom become one big empire; I thought you would have figured that out by now. Our wedding signifies that our bond will be unbreakable and your father gets the trust of many other business men and my father's business kingdom now has the gun power it always needed to be on top for a while" she continued.

Woo Bin had guessed as much as that about their marriage but he hoped that there was a bigger reason as to why he had to spend the rest of his life with her other than his father's need for power.

"Why are you going along with this if it's all a big business deal? Don't you want something real in your life?" he asked her hoping she was somewhat a normal woman.

"Money and power are the only real things in life and this deal only makes my life better; now I get to have a nice looking husband I can show off however you will need to get your reputation in check or should I say keep it in your pants" she said.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Oh wait" she said laughing, "You actually thought I was stupid enough to think you and Jae Kyung were not sleeping together? I knew since the moment she came back you would be stupid enough to be that predictable but just in case I was wrong, here" she said throwing photos of Jae Kyung and him kissing when he took her on the fake date after the shooting range game.

"And you going home "sick" a day ago from your conference with her is not a really great cover story for what you actually did. Let me guess you went somewhere nobody could find you just so you could give her a couple of good bangs before we get married".

"Watch yourself" he said now facing her.

"No, you should watch yourself because this is how things are going to play out. We are getting married and we will be having sex on the regular and will be showing plenty of PDA for the paparazzi to put in the magazines." she said taking him by the lapels and leaning on him.

"I will be the perfect wife, I have already made the public fall in love with me with all the "charity" work I do, so that should you ever slip up with your slut then that's exactly what she will look like; forever known as a homewrecker" she continued, her face now inches from his, She could see his jaw clench into a hard line; he was trying to keep his anger under control but she wanted to test him so she leaned in closer, their cheeks touching and whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry though, I am sure her boyfriend will be fucking her everyday too" she said.

"That's enough" he yelled and pushed her away, "You will never speak about her again, do you understand?"

"Fine, I don't really know why you are so angry. At least I am more civil than your father; I am not threatening you with her life" she said rolling her eyes, "The decision is yours after all; string her along making empty promises or cut it off while you can".

"What is wrong with you?" he said but he wasn't expecting an answer because there was so much wrong with her he didn't even know where to begin with her.

"Listen let me make your choice easier" she said, "Just so you know everytime I speak to her I will make sure she knows that you are inside of me any chance you get" she gently grabbed his jacket again and pulled him forward.

"I am really sorry this happened to you but if you actually think she loves you, you are sadly mistaken; nobody can love someone like you. Do you think she would still love you if she knew that you have killed people before, even if they were bad people? Trust me" she said, "It will not be long before she is moaning out his name instead of yours".

She looked at him for a moment; the anger in his face rising as he clenched his jaw; she could almost hear his teeth grinding. She could tell he was doing his best not to let what she was saying bother him.

She pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips before she grabbed her purse and said,

"Anyways, I am going to lunch with my bridal party; I'll be sure to tell Jae Kyung you say hello".

...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Jae Kyung made small talk with the other bridesmaids while they waited for Seo Yeon to arrive. Jae Kyung was hoping that would be soon because she had limited things in common with them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Seo Yeon approach the table and wave to them.

"Sorry girls!" she said, "I couldn't get away".

"It's okay" one of them said, "We understand you must be busy with wedding things but let us know how we can help".

"Of course! But I am not busy because of wedding things" she giggled.

"Really?" the other one said, "What have you been up too? Some naughty business?" they all giggled like little girls and Jae Kyung felt sick to her stomach.

"Well, I feel like you girls are family so I will speak openly with you but yes! Woo bin and I hadn't seen each other in a couple of days and he was just making up for lost time. When he gets started, there is no stopping him" she whispered to them and they all gasped but laughed.

"You are so lucky!" one of them said, "I wish my boyfriend was that hot for me; we never do it. It's been like a week since we last had sex".

"Seriously" the other one said, "My boyfriend has a damn schedule when we can have sex because he is so busy. How many times a week do you guys have sex?" she asked Seo Yeon and Jae Kyung let out a quiet deep breath. She tried to relax but she felt her hands shaking in her lap.

"Well this past week he has been busy with that building project with Jae Kyung and her boyfriend but for example when I went to visit him this morning before I came here; we had sex three times, that's why I was late" she said giggling.

"Oh my God!" they both yelled.

"I know, I know and most people say that this is the beginning that's why we are having sex all the time but I feel like it's different with us" Seo Yeon said smiling as she noticed Jae Kyung looking at the ground.

"You guys are so adorable; of course it will be different and the media loves you two so at least they don't terrorize you two. You are their golden couple; you turned a ruthless businessman into a romantic".

"Thanks, but anyways enough about that; let's talk about the wedding!" Seo Yeon said, "And I am super excited to say that we decided on a date and it's actually only two weeks away".

"What?" It was the only thing Jae Kyung had said in the past 15 minutes.

"Well, everything is basically done and my daddy is letting us get married in his estate by the beach away from the city and media" Seo Yeon said.

"Aww" they all said.

"Yeah so we will go to the house two days before the wedding for the rehearsal dinner and everything else. My dad has spared no expense so it will of course be fabulous and only the best and most respected news will be allowed there. I am honestly so excited you guys, I have wanted to do get married since I was little and it's finally happening with the man of my dreams" Seo Yeon said and Jae Kyung took a deep breath.

She didn't know what to do with herself. As mean as Seo Yeon had always been, Jae Kyung understood her, just like any other girl in the world she wanted her perfect wedding with her prince charming. Jae Kyung felt her throat close up; she felt like she was doing a terrible thing and that's why the universe was punishing her. She loved Woo Bin but maybe they somehow weren't meant to be; maybe her life was just not meant to be shared with him.

She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the other bridesmaids were getting up to leave.

"Oh, Jae Kyung can you stay a bit, I have some wedding details I want to discuss" Seo Yeon said.

"Yeah, sure" Jae Kyung said nervously.

Seo Yeon turned to Jae Kyung after the other girls left and said,

"So, how have you been Jae Kyung?" she asked.

"Fine, just a little busy" Jae Kyung smiled, "What did you want to discuss?"

"Well, I said wedding stuff because the other girls don't know about Woo Bin's life like you do" she said.

"What do you mean?" Jae Kyung asked apprehensively.

"You know his actual family business and his past with women. I guess I just sort of wanted your advice. I know I probably should have thought about this before but I am scared that he might cheat on me at some point in our marriage; you know how he was with women. He would have sex with a different one each week day; God only knows how many women he has had meaningless sex with. And yes I know that sex is just sex and it does not signify an emotional connection but still you know?"

"I know and you have every right to be worried but when he told me about you, he seemed honest and really happy so I think those childish days are behind him" Jae Kyung said and wasn't sure how she even managed to answer.

"You are probably right, we are very open with one another but then I'm worried about when we have kids, Woo Bin's life in the mafia might be dangerous; after all that's how his mother died and his enemies never end. I mean he has had to kill people before" Seo Yeon said.

"He's told you that?" Jae Kyung asked feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh yeah, we've had a lot of conversations about that, he wanted me to know what I was getting into. I guess I just need to talk about it to another person every once in a while but enough about me. How are you and your boyfriend doing?" Seo Yeon said.

"Fine, I guess. I just don't really see him as a long term relationship but I don't know" Jae Kyung said honestly.

"I understand, I had a couple before Woo Bin that I ended before it got too serious because it would have been a waste of time for both of us. Just follow your heart and I am sure you will find someone to make you happy" Seo Yeon smiled and Jae Kyung shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

...

Yi Jung took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to Ga Eul's house. His heart tightened in his chest when he saw her open the door. He felt so stupid for leaving her alone and not calling her last night; she was probably thinking the worse and he couldn't as much as he tried to imagine his life without her. He had thought it would be easier for her and she wouldn't get hurt as much if he broke up with her but selfishly he couldn't.

"Hey" he finally said.

"Hey, come in" she said and closed the door behind him.

He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and she sat on the same couch but left some distance in between them. The air in the room heavy as the silence dragged on. Yi Jung didn't know where to begin but he took a deep breath and said,

"Ga Eul, I am really sorry" he said looking as her worried eyes, "I am sorry I didn't come here right after it happen, I am sorry you thought something else happen because I was the idiot who didn't call you, I am sorry that you even have to deal with this. You gave me a chance and I blew it".

"What happen?" she simply asked.

"I was supposed to have dinner with the whole Park family for the museum but when I got there it was only his daughter and we had dinner anyways since she explained her parents could not make it and I didn't want to be rude. When we left, there were more paparazzi than I expected since they have mostly left me alone recently and I guess the lights made her lose her footing so I caught her and pulled her up and that's when she kissed me. I swear I know how this sounds but I didn't want to kiss her, I didn't kiss her back; I was just supporting her back so she wouldn't fall" he said turning to face her.

"What did you do after?" she asked, he was unable to read her face so he explained what happen after,

"I went home, I swear, without her. I couldn't come to you because I knew it would be all over the news and I knew you would be upset but I mostly didn't come because I feel like all I have done is cause you pain and I couldn't bear to see you hurt because of me again" he said.

She just looked at him; she didn't really know what to say. Should she believe him, shouldn't she? He continued telling her about how his grandfather came over and then he fell asleep before he could call her; he told her that he thinks his grandfather did the whole thing to separate them. This was all too much for her; she missed her simple life, the media, the press it just wasn't her. Your own family pitting you against the person who makes you happiest was simply crazy to her.

"Ga Eul, please say something" he said after a few minutes of silence had passed by.

"I don't know" she trailed off, "I don't know if I can do this Yi Jung".

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice cracking because he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Us, this whole thing" she said standing and walking around the living room, "This isn't me; the media, the constant reminder of your scoundrel days; and your grandfather. I know he doesn't like me and I don't blame him. For the kind of career you have you need a woman who has been in the lime light for a while, someone people recognize and that's not me" she could feel her voice shaking and her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't care about what other people want; I want you, I love you" he said standing up and walking towards her. Her arms were crossed in front of her body and he walked over to her facing her, "Please, Ga Eul".

"I – I don't know" she stammered, "It's just too hard and I trusted you. It doesn't matter what happen; who fell where, you should know better by now to know that she wanted to kiss you. I believed everything you said; but I guess people don't really change".

"No, I did change. I know I am being selfish, as always, but I can't do this, I can't feel anything when you aren't next to me; I feel like all I do is hurt you and I am sorry, please I know I am so sorry" he said reaching out for her but she moved away wiping her tears from her face.

"It's not just you anymore Yi Jung, I have my kids at school and all their parents do it talk and I don't want to be a bad influence to them" she said her voice trembling.

"You would never be a bad influence" he said, his voice small.

She took a deep breath and tried to wipe away her tears but they wouldn't stop.

"I don't know what to tell you" she finally said, "If your grandfather's plan is to break us up, then he probably won't stop and I can't make you give up your career for me; that's too much, I will feel too guilty".

"I don't care about that either" he said, "None of this matters if I don't have you. I can start another museum in my own name and I have more money than I know what to do with but none of those things matter" he wiped away a tear on her left cheek and wrapped his hand around the base of her neck " please I don't know what to do without you".

"I, umm, I need some time to think" she said, "Just give me until tomorrow".

Silence fell over the room for a minute and she heard him sniffle; he was trying to push back tears.

"Alright" he said and she heard his voice crack, "Why don't you just call me when you are ready?"

"Okay" she said looking at his eyes as he pulled his head up. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips but he didn't let her go. She wasn't too sure what would happen between them but she could never deny their attraction. She held on to his sweater as he robbed her of her breath. When their tongues meet again, a moan escaped his throat and he pulled her closer to his body; holding her tightly in his arms. She moved her hands up his chest and intertwined her fingers behind his neck. They both took deep breaths when he pulled away but still held her tightly.

"I am, umm, I'm gonna go" he said trying to catch his breath and control himself before he did something else.

"Okay" she said placing her feet firmly on the ground and pulling away.

"Bye" he said slowly letting her go and taking his keys on the table.

"Bye" she said and let out a huge breath as soon as he closed the door behind him.

What am I going to do now? She thought to herself.

…..

Jae Kyung closed her front door behind her and leaned on it for a moment. She couldn't muster up the energy to move and go to her bedroom. The conversation with Seo Yeon wore her out and she just wanted to sleep and not think about Woo Bin for every waking moment.

"Jae Kyung, is that you?" she heard her boyfriend's voice moving in from the kitchen.

"Yeah" she said as she headed to the kitchen.

"How have you been? You went home sick the other day" he said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Fine, just tired. Listen, I am just gonna come out and say this since you are here anyway and we should not waste any more time; I don't think our relationship is a good idea, with the business involved and everything else, I just really want to focus on that for now" she said quickly before she lost her courage.

He looked at her for a moment and then said,

"Wow, he was really that good?"

"Excuse me?" she asked but her gut had a strange unsettling feeling.

"I guess years of practice helps with that but still enough to want to break up with your boyfriend" he said.

"Sorry, I am still not sure what you are talking about" she said but now she knew and knew this breakup wasn't going to be as simple as the first one.

"I am talking about the great bang that Woo Bin gave you" he said.

"Excuse me!" she yelled.

"Don't play stupid Jae Kyung, that's beneath you, just like I am sure you were beneath Woo Bin on your sick day; I am sure he fucked you just like he fucked all those other girls before but I was surprised to see that he fucked you over too. Promising you to probably leave his fiancé and making up some story about how his father is making him marry her because you know that's how the mafia world operates. Anyways for some odd reason, he actually does like you more than anybody so I will take great pleasure in making you my girlfriend and making sure he is tortured every chance I get because that will surely bring his demise sooner than death would" he said smiling, satisfied with his plan.

"There is no way in hell I am doing that, being your girlfriend when I don't want to be. Woo Bin can do whatever he wants to do with her and you can go figure out your life wherever and with whoever you want" she said, "Now please leave my house" she turned around to leave the kitchen but two of his body guards block the door.

"Really" she said pointing to the guards.

"Yes" he said pulling out his gun; "Really" she inhaled sharply and stepped back but said,

"Are you really going to threaten me with a gun?" she said, "So you kill me, then what?"

"I am not going to kill you" he said placing the gun on the kitchen counter.

"Then what? Are you going to say you will kill Woo Bin?" she said anticipating his movements.

"I could have killed Woo Bin before but now it's way easier since you are in the photo. Every event or place you are, he will probably also be especially his wedding so I can corner him and shoot him right there and let him bleed out and you can blame yourself or you can be my girlfriend and he lives happily ever after with his future wife. You don't even have to pretend, just date me and it will come easier" he approached her and tipped her chin up to meet eyes, "Deal?"

"Do you really think that he won't have more security now that he is getting married and I thought that you tried that once before and it didn't really work out" she said, her face stern.

"So you want to play hard to get?" he asked.

"No, I am just not as scared of you as you think I am" she said but she instinctively took a step back as he got closer to her.

"Well you should be" he said, his face inches from hers. He took her waist with his left arm and aggressively kissed her lips, she tried to back up but there was no room. He pulled away and said,

"Now when we are in public remember a little more loving".

He had not let go of her waist as he grabbed his gun with his right hand and she saw him point it towards his guards and she heard the deafening noise of his gun going off. She flinched and turned around as quickly as her body could to see what happen. One of the guards was down, shot in the chest and a pool of blood surrounding him. The other guard was still just standing there like nothing had happened. Jae Kyung ran to the guard's side and tried to apply pressure to his chest but the bullet had pierced his heart. He looked her way and she looked at his young face as the light in his eyes dimmed. She swore she had seen him somewhere before but maybe she was imagining things.

"What's wrong with you!" she yelled at Yong Sun.

She looked back at the guard and he gave her a sad smile like he was sad for her; maybe she was still imagining things, she wasn't really sure. She heard him gasping for breath so she said,

"It's okay, you'll be fine" but he had stopped breathing and she felt tears coming to her eyes as she sat back on the wall.

"He can't hear you, he's dead" he said.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered this time.

"He was a mole; working for Woo Bin, it was time we got rid of him; don't think any less of me, I am sure your lover would have down the same thing if he found one of my men, just not in front of you, at least I am open with you" he said kneeling down to her and reached out to caress her face but she turned away and said,

"Don't touch me".

"Clean this up" he ordered his other guard before he stood up, "Oh and if you are thinking about telling Woo Bin about this then expect to be standing over your friends bodies next" he said, looking at Jae Kyung on the floor.

"We are going to dinner with my father and Woo Bin's father tonight so you better be on your best behavior" he said before walking out of the kitchen.

Jae Kyung finally recognized him as George; he had been one of Woo Bin's secret security staff she had briefly seen at the meeting in his office. She had spoken to him once before; he was a nice kid. She couldn't look at anything else except for his face; she just sat there, her hands were trembling and covered in George's blood from applying pressure. After what seemed like an hour passed by the other guard approached her and when she felt his hand on her shoulder she flinched,

"Miss please, let me take you upstairs so you can get cleaned up" he said, helping her get on her feet.

She swore she recognized him too but she shook her head thinking she was completely imagining things now. He helped her up the stairs but she just kept looking back at George.

"It's okay Miss, come on" he said turning her so she would stop looking at George.

"Do you need anything else Miss?" he asked after he brought her to her room.

"George" she said mindlessly.

"I'll take care of him; don't worry" he said and she nodded and said,

"Okay, thanks".

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything else" he said before closing her room door.

After Jae Kyung took a long shower and tried to remove the blood off her hands, she slipped into some comfy clothes and lay down. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep. Yong Sun walked into her room and noticed she was finally sleeping so he lay down next to her and looked at her. Woo Bin knows how to pick them he thought looking at her pink lips, long eye lashes, perfect smooth skin and little nose. This is going to be fun. Her phone softly rang and snapped him out of his thoughts and he grabbed it from her night stand and smirked seeing Woo Bin name pop up on the screen.

"Hello" he picked up the call.

"Hey" he heard Woo Bi say.

"How are you Woo Bin?" he asked and heard Woo Bin take a short breathe in and let out a deep breath.

"Fine, how about you?" Woo Bin asked.

"I am great. What can I help you with?" Yong Sun asked.

"Where is Jae Kyung, I need to speak to her" he could tell Woo Bin was irritated.

"Sorry, she is sleeping" Yong Sun said.

"She is sleeping at 4 in the afternoon?" Woo Bin asked thinking he should have just gone to her house instead.

"Yeah, she was tired after we made up for some lost time in the bedroom if you know what I mean. She wore me out too; she is quite the moaner." Yong Sun said and Woo Bin cut him off saying,

"Just tell her to call me later"

"Sure, bye" Yong Sun said hanging up.

Woo Bin hung up and threw the phone across the room as he attempted to take deep breaths. This, he was sure, would kill him quicker than a bullet ever could. He shook his head and decided to go to his meeting so that he wouldn't self-destruct thinking about them together and what his fiancé had said.

...

Jae Kyung woke up and attempted to open her eye lids. She rolled over and grabbed her watch from the night stand; she noticed food waiting to her to eat but she had no appetite of any kind. She heard a soft knock on her door and she frowned thinking about who it could be but she said,

"Come in".

"Sorry Miss" she saw one of her maids, "Your makeup artist is here to prepare you for dinner with the Song family and your boyfriend's family".

Jae Kyung covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. She just wanted this to be over. She didn't want to be in love; maybe if she had just married the arranged marriage she had before nobody would have gotten hurt and she would not be suffering now constantly thinking about Woo Bin.

"Sorry" she said remembering her maid was still there, "Send Jay in please".

"Girl!" she heard Jay's voice down the hall and it somehow made her smile even with everything happening.

"What are you doing still in bed?" she heard Jay say as he walked in the room, "And what is with the puffy eyes?"

"Stop making fun of me" she said lying down but Jay walked over and took her arm dragging her out of bed and sitting her down in front of the mirror.

"Now, what are you wearing?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said, "Nothing".

"Well, Woo Bin would like that, wouldn't he?" Jay asked.

"What?" she said, not remembering having told him anything.

"Oh come on Jae Kyung" he said rolling his eyes, "I see how he looks at you and trust me your staff downstairs is not made of the quietest maids on the block and by your reaction, now I totally know you got it in with him".

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said looking at her puffy eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah okay; all I have to say is I am so jealous because God knows that's boy's body is a sin" Jay said going to her closet.

"And how would you know?" Jay Kyung asked.

"I am talented, I can see through his suit and I can tell he is just pure muscle and man all wrapped in one; I swear I would give anything to see him shirtless one of these days" Jay said fanning himself.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Jae Kyung asked.

"What's your point? You have a boyfriend to but that didn't stop you from climbing on Woo Bin" Jay said laughing, "Let me guess you were convinced after you saw his"

"Stop it" Jae Kyung said not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"Listen sweetie, all I am saying is" he said coming out with an array of dresses, "I don't know what your situation is with everything but I highly suggest you don't let go of him, because that person that accepts you for who you are and understands your life only comes around once in this lifetime, if you are lucky".

She looked up at Jay and gave him a sad smile. She wished that it was that easy but life didn't work that way and while she knew she loved him; she also didn't know what she would do if he wasn't in this life with her.

"Plus I am sure that he is a master in bed" Jay winked at her and she laughed.

"Can you just make me look presentable" she said.

"I'll do you one better" Jay said, "I'll make you look irresistible; if the boys can play games then why can't you".

An hour later, Jae Kyung looked in the mirror and she couldn't tell that she had been crying earlier and her then puffy eyes where now elegantly made up with a cat shaped top liner. Her eyes looked even bigger than before with the top liner paired with mascara to extend her already long eye lashes. Her perfectly creamy skin contrasted her full dark red lips and her black dress wrapped around her every curve until right above the knees. The loose, see through long sleeves of the dress cuffed at her wrists were Jay slipped on two thin gold bracelets.

Jay flipped her full wavy hair to the right side of her face and stepped back to look at her.

"Girl, even I want to take you to bed and I don't even swing that way" he said laughing.

"Thanks" she laughed too, "All because of you".

"With you, it's never too much work" he winked.

They heard the doorbell go off downstairs and Jay said,

"All right, I am off. Give them hell tonight" he said giving her air kisses and heading for the door.

Jae Kyung took her clutch and took a deep breath in front of the mirror before she headed for the stairs. She figured she needed to make this work. For now it was the only way to make sure everybody was safe and Woo Bin did that for her even when he didn't know how she felt about him. One person dying for nothing was already one to many for her and she knew she was fooling herself into believing that Woo Bin hadn't had sex with his fiancé by now and if not her there had been plenty before her. If fooling Yong Sun into thinking she was totally in this and didn't care about Woo Bin would be the only way to keep everybody safe including herself. Yong Sun waited in the foyer for Jae Kyung to come down from the stairs. He was on the phone with an associate when he heard her say,

"Ready to go?"

He turned around and stopped mid-sentence on the phone and said,

"I'm going to have to call you back" before he hung up his phone. He just looked at her in shock and didn't say anything.

"Don't act like you've never seen a woman before" she said heading for the door.

"Never one this attractive" he said following her out.

"You are making me blush" she said sarcastically and waited for him to open the car door.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she climbed in the car.

"Never better" she said before he closed the car door.

A short car ride later they arrived at the restaurant and the valet took the keys as they headed inside. Jae Kyung wrapped her arm around his as they walked inside and he looked her way.

"Don't look at me like that, we are together after all" she said looking his way.

"Glad to see you came around" he said smirking.

Jae Kyung saw Woo Bin and his fiancé at the table along with his father and Yong Sun's parents. She had never met his mother but she could see Seo Yeon being obnoxious and kissing Woo Bin because she saw Jae Kyung approach the table. Jae Kyung stopped in her tracks and Yong Sun turned to her and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry" she said and flashed a small smile his way.

"Good evening everybody" he said when they got to the table, "Mother, this is Jae Kyung, my girlfriend" he introduces them and Jae Kyung bowed and said,

"Pleased to meet you Madam".

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, sit, let's eat dinner" she said. She seemed like a pleasant woman; I wonder how she got into all of this with Yong Sun's father Jae Kyung thought.

Woo Bin looked at Jae Kyung and he could tell something wasn't right. She of course looked absolutely breath taking and it made him want to take her out of the restaurant right then and there. Even though her perfect lips were curved into a smile, he could tell she was hiding something. He felt his fiancé's turn his head to face her annoyed face.

"Stop staring at her" she smiled as she whispered. She kissed him on the lips and when they parted she said, "I told you she was already over you".

"Look at the lovebirds" Tak said, "The wedding is very close".

"Yes, we are very excited" Seo Yeon said, "My parents apologize for not being able to make it tonight but the wedding will be at the beach estate my father has away from the city so my mom is over there making sure everything is perfect for when we arrive a couple of days before".

"That's excellent" Yong Sun's mother said.

The rest of the night went just like that; talking about the wedding or talking about business; neither topic which Jae Kyung was interested in so she was about three wine glasses in. She excused herself and went to the ladies room to touch up her lipstick. She got to the mirror and realized that she had left her lipstick at home and she let out a deep breath out and frowned. She fixed her hair a bit and stepped out of the bathroom and came face to face with Woo Bin and Seo Yeon outside in the patio kissing; more like making out. His hands were wrapped around her waist and she was leaning on him; running her hands through his hair.

Jae Kyung felt her chest heavy and her breath shorten. This is why she told herself you knew sooner rather than later they are going to be doing that and much more everywhere. She laughed at herself thinking how stupid she was being. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do anymore so she just took a deep breath to push back some tears and when she looked up Yong Sun was in front of her and she flinched.

"Sorry, you scared me" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yep just the wine getting to me a bit" she lied not wanting him to see the affect Woo Bin had on her.

"If you want to go home, you can let me know" he said and she looked up at him. Maybe it was the wine but he was being nice all of a sudden. He is probably just surprised I am going along with this she thought but she nodded.

"Can we go please?"

"Yeah, come on. I think we are all leaving anyways" he said taking her hand in his.

When they got back everybody was back at the table and getting ready to leave. Jae Kyung could tell Woo Bin was looking at her but she didn't look at him; she couldn't or she would start crying especially since Seo Yeon was stuck to his arm like glue. Their cars where all waiting for them outside and Jae Kyung went ahead with Yong Sun. Tak, Woo Bin and his father were all still talking about business when they reached the cars.

When Yong Sun reached for the car door Jae Kyung stopped him, leaning on the car door.

"Now you don't want to go home?" he asked.

She stared at him and noticed Woo Bin and Tak looking at them out of the corner of her eye so she said,

"Kiss me".

"What?" he asked her, not because he didn't hear her but he definitely thought she was still in shock from what happened with George. He wasn't complaining when she pulled him forward by the lapels of his jacket and covered his lips with hers. He quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and back but was in shock when she opened her lips for him to taste her tongue. After a couple of seconds she pulled away and they both tried to catch their breath; she was still holding on to his lapels and he was still holding her tightly.

"How is that for loving in public?" she whispered.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds and smiled. He knew he had picked a good one.

"You taste so good" he whispered against her lips and kissed her again; his hands sliding down to her butt and her hands slid inside his jacket pulling him in by the torso. They finally pulled away when he heard his father say,

"Alright kids, save some for later".

"Sorry" they both said and Jae Kyung waved goodnight to everybody as Yong Sun went to say good night to his mother. Woo Bin helped his fiancé into the car and when he turned around he realized Yong Sun and him were the only one's not in cars yet. It took Woo Bin every fiber of his being to restrain himself when he saw them kissing a few seconds earlier. He felt like his insides were steaming and he was going to evaporate any minute. He didn't know what he was going to do tonight to keep from thinking about her with him; it was going to ruin him from the inside out.

"Don't worry" Yong Sun told him before heading to his car, "I will make sure to tell you how she feels on top of me".

...


End file.
